sueños de oscuridad
by phyro-tama
Summary: Harry con solo 15 años ha derrotado a voldemort y cree que por fin va a poder tener una vida nornal,pero la traicion de las personas que mas ama lo arrastraran a una nueva contienda en busca de venganza en contra de todas las personas que lo lastimaron.
1. prologo

**Ohayo, espero que mi historia sea de su agrado, la verdad es la primera que estoy escribiendo(bueno la verdad solo tengo el prologo T_T, pero por algo se empieza no?) y subiendo, ya que apenas hace poco me decidi a registrarme y subir una historia.**

**nota:todos lo personajes de harry potter son propiedad de ****J. K. _Rowling, a excepcion de los originales que son miyos *O*._**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Era una noche muy hermosa en un bosque que era cubierto casi en su totalidad por la oscuridad, a excepción únicamente por unos traviesos rayos de luz de luna, apenas se podía observar la silueta de una criatura que a falta de mas luz no era posible distinguir si era un ser humano o alguna criatura que habitaba en ese bosque, aunque si se quedaban observando se podría decir que era un ser alto y algo corpulento, tenia un caminar felino que hacia imposible oír sus pasos entre toda la maleza. Estuvo caminando durante un buen rato, con cada paso que daba se iba adentrando más al corazón del bosque, las criaturas que vivían en el solo veía como ese ser iba caminando tan tranquilamente por el lugar como si estuviera en un paseo por el parque, nadie intentaba atacarlo y no era porque no tuvieran deseos de hacerlo, mas bien era el hecho de que despedía una extraña aura alrededor de él, lo cual ponía en alerta máxima sus instintos diciéndoles que era alguien muy peligroso y no debían meterse en su camino.

Para cuando ya estaba empezando a amanecer la sombra ya estaba llegando a un claro que había en el centro del bosque, donde además se podía observar un hermoso lago con el agua mas cristalina que hubiera visto, en el centro del lago se levantaba imponente una estatua de un dragón hecho con el mas hermoso mármol, tenia la forma parecida a un reptil pero con algunas diferencias como las escamas de color azul en todo el cuerpo, cuatro grandes alas sobresalían de su espalda, además de poseer unos dientes y garras que a simple vista se veían afilados entre sus garras llevaba una perla llameante.

Al llegar al claro ya era posible darse cuenta que al parecer ese ser tenia forma humana, pero no mas pues su figura era cubierta por una capa negra que impedía que alguien pudiera identificarlo. Con el mismo paso tranquilo y sereno se fue acercando al lago, entonces paso algo que dista mucho de ser normal pero que para él parecía cosa de todos los días, pues empezó a caminar sobre el lago en dirección a la estatua, a su paso se podía ver como el agua apenas se movía, haciéndolo ver como si le prodigaran una suave caricia.

En pocos pasos llegaba hasta la estatua la cual brillaba gracias a los rayos de sol de la mañana, se quedo un momento observando la hermosa escultura, acto seguido se retiro la capucha dejando ver el rostro de un joven de no mas de 17 años con cabello revuelto color ébano que al contacto con los rayos de sol se podían observar destellos azules y le llegaba hasta el codo, además de una piel de color marfil, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenia como ojos, los cuales estaban enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras signo inequívoco de que hacia tiempo casi no dormía o en todo caso no dormía nada, en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo especial que era opacado un poco por las emociones que eran capaces de mostrar: tristeza, dolor ,traición y la mas fuerte ira.

- Tsukuyomi, vengo ante ti para que me proporciones poder-su voz sonaba clara y fuerte-quiero poder para llevar a cabo mi venganza y hacer pagar a todas las personas que me traicionaron.

Para cuando pronuncio lo ultimo su voz estaba impregnada del mas puro odio hacia esas personas que creyó eran su familia y al final cuando mas los necesitaba lo abandonaron, odio hacia las personas que en lugar de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ellos lo condenaron al peor de los infiernos.

Al principio pareció que nada había cambiado, que sus palabras se las había llevado el viento, pero unos instantes después la figura delante de él empezó a brillar con más intensidad, en especial los ojos que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar una coloración rojiza y una fuerte voz retumbo en el lugar.

-Estas dispuesto a darme lo que quiera a cambio de lo que pides-era una voz fría capaz de asustar al mas valiente, además no se podía reconocer algún sentimiento en esta-pero te advierto que no será nada barato, pues yo solo aceptare algo equivalente a lo que me pides.

-No me importa el precio-en sus ojos podía verse la verdad de sus palabras-mientras sea capaz de conseguir mi venganza, te daré lo que sea me pidas.

-Si estas seguro-él solo asintió-entonces que así sea.

Entonces el lago que hasta hace unos instantes había permanecido calmado empezó a removerse inquieto, del dragón salio una intensa luz que se dirigió al joven delante de él, para un momento después impactar en su pecho y expandirse por todo su cuerpo, ocasionando que este comenzara a gritar de dolor al sentir como si su cuerpo se estuviera quemando por dentro. Esto duro solo unos minutos pero fue suficiente, pues mientras el dolor bajaba poco a poco de intensidad él iba cayendo en la inconciencia, sin embargo antes de perderse en la oscuridad escucho unas palabras.

-Yace en tu cuerpo el poder que me pediste, pero tu soló deberás descubrir cual es y como se usa-con cada palabra cada vez le era mas difícil entenderla, hasta que al final solo escucho un murmullo-mas nunca debes olvidar que una vez cumplida tu venganza vendré a ti por lo prometido, por el momento no es necesario que sepas que es, lo sabrás cuando sea necesario-eso fue lo ultimo que escucho, no supo si tsukuyomi le dijo otra cosa pues al fin la inconciencia le gano.

El chico se sumergido en un sueño tranquilo que hacia años no tenia, soñando como seria el día que su venganza fuera realizada, ya después se preocuparía por el precio que tendría que pagarle a tsukuyomi por sus nuevos poderes, ahora solo debía pensar en su venganza y así con esa idea se dejo llevar mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la cual hace mucho tiempo no se veía en su rostro.

continuara...

* * *

**bueno, espero que le haya gustado y me dejen reviews para saber que les parecio, si les gusto o que no les gusto o cualquier comentario para asi yo saber si la sigo, pues si a nadie le gusta para q la sigo ¬¬.**

**en caso de ser aceptable pues haganmelo saber lo mas rapido posible, para darme animo y quien sabe a lo mejor les doy una sorpresa y me apuro con el siguiente capitulo para subirlo.**

**p.d. o si pues no es por ser mala onda pero no se si pueda responder review rapido ya que apenas me las estoy ingeniando para ver como funcionan estas cosas de subir historias, y pues esto parece demasiada tecnologia para mi T_T, asi q lo mas seguro es que ire a paso de tortuga**.

**!matta ne!**


	2. Despertando a la realidad

**!Ohayo!**

**Aqui estoy de vuelta , subiendo el segundo capitulo, la verdad no estoy segura para cuando voy a volver a subir el que sigue, pero no tardare mucho , solo necesito centrar bien mi historia aunque hasta ahora creo que va bien.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena**

**(blablabla) comentarios de la autora**

* * *

_Capitulo 1:despertando a la realidad ._

Al despertar el chico se encontraba muy cansado y desorientado, tal parece se encontraba en una pequeña habitación que se le hacia conocida, pero no podía saberlo con exactitud de donde la conocía ya que su mente aun estaba algo dormida, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue mirar a su alrededor tratando de identificar en donde estaba.

"_Rayos, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar ¿donde estaré?, este lugar se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo de qué",_ por mas que lo intentaba era como si algo le impidiera acceder a esa información en su mente, mas ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, debía saber donde estaba pues no le gustaba ser ignorante de su situación actual, ya que no podía confiar en nadie por que solo lo traicionarían de nuevo, y una imagen llega a su mente.

***************************flash back***********************************

-Vamos Harry no te preocupes estoy seguro que no pasa nada malo, si así fuera Dumbuldore ya nos lo habría dicho ¿no crees?-le decía un chico pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la habitación, estaba sentado hojeando despreocupadamente una revista.

-Creo que tienes razón Ron, me preocupo por nada-le regresaba otro joven pelinegro algo mas calmado, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, desde que derrotara al lord oscuro el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría no lo dejaba estar en paz.

-Pues claro que tengo razón, tu mejor que nadie sabe que Dumbuldore nunca haría nada para dañarte-remato el otro sin dejar de ver su revista-además nos tienes a Mione y a mi para ayudarte si algo pasara-dijo pero esta vez tenia su mirada centrada en su amigo, para que se diera cuenta que hablaba muy en serio.

-Gracias, no sabes com...-pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de una hermosa joven de cabello castaño algo rizado.

-Aquí están-su tono era enojado-llevo rato buscándolos por todo el castillo-ante este comentario los dos chicos solo se voltearon a ver sin saber que decir para salir airosos de esta, al notarlo la chica solo suspiro-bueno no importa, solo quería saber si no quieren que vayamos a Hogsmeade, hace tiempo no nos divertimos los tres juntos.

Los chicos al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus rostro, para instantes después asentir para salir platicando los tres juntos siendo solo unos estudiantes normales,bueno lo mas normal que se puede siendo magos.

**************************fin flash back*********************************

El simple hecho de recordar a esos traidores hacia que su sangre hirviera, pero en esta ocasión también sentía tristeza pues ya no recordaba esa conversación y la promesa muda de nunca traicionarlo que le hizo ese chico al que consideraba un hermano, y no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza sus manos hasta sentir como algo tibio empezaba a escurrir. Entonces el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se volteara para ver quien era.

Entro un hombre algo bajo de piel pálida pero con un pequeño toque rosado en sus mejillas, cabello castaño claro largo que llevaba atado con un hermoso listón de seda azul, ojos color miel que tenían un gran parecido con los de un gato, su sola presencia imponía respeto a quien lo viera, llevaba unos pantalones rectos negros acompañados por una camisa color vino, la cual tenia los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver un cuerpo bien trabajado y para terminar el conjunto unos zapatos negros de charol.

-Vaya, ya despertaste-su voz sonó dulce y tranquila-¿como te sientes? –le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que tranquilizo al chico pero no así dejo de ser desconcertante la actitud del ¿joven?, lo mas seguro pues se veía como de 27 o 28 años, a lo mucho 29.

-¿He? Pasa algo malo-no pudo evitar preguntar al ver como el joven no lo dejaba de ver fijamente.

-¿Ha?-fue lo primero que salio por fin de su boca, para cuando pudo salir de su desconcierto lo primero que hizo su componer su rostro para que nadie pudiera saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo-¿Quién eres? ¿Donde estoy?-las preguntas salieron una tras otra, ya que no se podía confiar en nadie porque cuando menos te lo esperas estas te abandonan a tu suerte, algo que el aprendió a la mala.

-Tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño, no soy tu enemigo-dijo mientras levantaba un poco las manos en señal de que no iba a hacerle nada malo, "_parece que lo que me dijo Axel es cierto_" ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo el joven al ver la reacción del chico "_pobre chico, tan joven y esta siendo consumido por la oscuridad_" no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante la horrible realidad que había ante sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel Ludoc-dijo mientras recuperaba su semblante sereno- y respecto a donde estas pues….-la verdad no sabia si era correcto decírselo, se maldijo por dentro al no haberle preguntado a Axel eso.

-Estas en mi casa-al oír esto los dos voltearon a una esquina de la habitación, que era de donde provenía la voz, era una voz gélida.

-¡Axel¡-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después voltear a verse los dos, en el rostro tenían impresa claramente la duda que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Maldición, que escandalosos son-lo dijo con un atisbo de molestia, mientras se rascaba la oreja.

El hombre en cuestión eral alto, piel extremadamente pálida que lo hacia parecer frágil y enfermo pero eso no evitaba que sus facciones reflejaran disciplina, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y eran tan intensos que pocos eran capaces de sostenerle la mirada, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y era de un hermoso color platinado que a la luz parecían rayos de luz de luna. Traía traje negro con una camisa igualmente negra y zapatos negros, lo único que resaltaba era su corbata de color rojo sangre, mientras su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta, por su aperiencia debia tener como 29 o 30 años.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto algo desconcertado Gabriel volviendo su vista de nuevo a Axel-me dijiste que ibas a estar fuera por unos meses y por eso me pediste atender a tu invitado, pero estas aquí-con cada palabras su voz empezaba a bajar de volumen convirtiéndose en un siseo furioso.

-parece que no necesitaba tanto tiempo para lo que tenia que hacer-pronuncio despreocupadamente como si no fuera nada importante.

-en serio-una pequeña vena estaba empezando a ser visible en su sien-¡y no pudiste evisarme,sabes que para estar aquí tuve que cancelar mi viaje con Marion¡-para ese momento toda su tranquilidad se había ido de viaje-¡sabes que eso causo que tenga que dormir en el sofa por tiempo indefinido¡-termino de explotar, tomo un suspiro y continuo algo menos furioso-incluso ahora ni siquiera quiere verme.

-Ya tranquilo, ve y haz tu viaje con tu chica aun estas a tiempo-dijo sin darle mucha importancia al arranque de furia de su amigo.

-Ese no es el problema-le dedico una mirada que si pudiera ya lo hubiera matado-haaaaaaaaa eres molesto sabias eso- y sin mas salio de la habitación dando un portazo, mientras Axel no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa, adoraba sacar de sus casilla a su siempre calmado amigo, además era muy fácil para el conseguirlo.

Así como apareció su sonrisa la misma desapareció para momentos después fijar su mirada en el chico que estaba en la cama y que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada-que rayos hiciste Potter-ho ho, ¿Potter? eso era una mala señal, si lo llamaba por el apellido solo significaba que estaba muy molesto con él.

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el ruido del tic tac del reloj que colgaba en la pared enfrente de la cama, fácilmente se podía sentir como el ambiente entre los dos era tenso.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando-insistió el mayor sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-No se de que estas hablando-le respondió el menor tratando inútilmente de hacerse el ignorante de a que se refería.

-Ha, en serio?-dijo mientras fruncía el seño-y esa marca en la palma de tu mano no es nada-ironizo mientras desviaba su mirada a la mano derecha de Potter

Y si justamente en la palma de su mano, en la parte inferior derecha, bajo su pulgar se encontraba una pequeña marca en forma de dragón, muy parecida a la estatua de un color rojo escarlata, parecía como si se la hubieran puesto con un hierro caliente.

-Tu sabes de que hablo-su mirada estaba posada en él, mirándolo fijamente y poniendo nervioso al objetivo de su mirada-o me lo dices por las buenas o…-dejo la frase colgada, haciendo que Potter se mordiera el labio nerviosamente, el sabia que no era una bonita vista un Axel enojado, bueno en realidad era divertido pero solo si su furia no estaba dirigida a él, así que no le quedaba de otra mas que hablar.

-Fui a ver a Tsukuyomi-lo dijo en un murmullo, pero lo suficiente alto para que Axel alcanzara a escuchar, él ya lo sabia pero quería escucharlo de la boca del chico pues aun tenia esperanzas de que no lo hubiera hecho, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y lentamente se acerco a la cama donde estaba acostado Potter.

-Te das cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que hiciste-para este momento su voz ya empezaba a mostrar rastros de preocupación-Harry no puedes vivir a base de venganza.

-Claro que puedo o entonces como lo he hecho desde que escape de azkaban-para ese momento su vista estaba fija en el balcón de la habitación, que daba a un hermoso jardín aunque la verdad no estaba poniéndole atención al jardín.

-Ese es el punto, no lo haz hecho-entonces estiro su mano hasta posarla en la barbilla de Potter y suavemente girar su cabeza para que quedaran de frente-no le puedes llamar vida a lo que tienes, mejor deberías olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y empezar de zero en otro lugar donde nadie te conozca, tal vez hasta ahora no habías tenido una oportunidad de vivir en paz, pero el destino te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para que Harry Potter sea feliz-al escuchar esto Potter no pudo mas que embozar una sonrisa melancólica.

-Eso se escucha bien, pero existe un problema-en eso sus miradas se encontraron- Harry Potter murió el día que las personas que mas quiso en el mundo decidieron darle la espalda-su voz estaba impregnada de furia y dolor-sin embargo lo mas importante es que ya es demasiado tarde, ya hice un trato con Tsukuyomi ahora el único camino que me queda es la venganza-lentamente tomo la mano de Axel y la retiro de su rostro.

-Si tu estas dispuesto ha hacerme caso-titubeo un poco antes de continuar- yo podría intentar deshacer el contrato-su voz sonaba decidida sin rastro de duda.

-Gracias-fue lo que dijo-pero ya tome una decisión y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, no te pido que lo entiendas solo que me apoyes en las decisiones que tome-para entonces su rostro estaba muy serio.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que me prometas que antes de hacer otra tontería como esta-potter solo lo miro mal-no me mires así, tu sabias que había altas posibilidades de morir antes de poder llegar ante Tsukuyomi-el mencionado solo pudo desviar la mirada de esos intensos ojos color noche que lo ponían nervioso, pues sentía como si con su sola mirada pudiera ver dentro de su alma-me avisaras ¿ok?-él chico solo asintio-bueno, apenas acabas de despertar después de dos semanas inconciente creo que lo mejor es que descanses, mandare a alguien para que te traiga algo de comer y después seguimos esta platica porque aun no hemos terminado con este tema-lo ultimo lo dijo muy serio, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puesta y se disponía a salir.

-No hay nada mas de que hablar, yo ya tome una decisión y no me retractare jamás-su mirada era decidida y la manera tan firme de decirlo solo hicieron que Axel se diera cuenta de que sus palabras solo expresaban verdad.

Sin mas salio de la habitación, ahora tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza así que necesitaba relajarse para poder pensar en una manera de ayudar a Harry "_tal vez tu no quieras que intervenga en tus planes, pero no puedo dejar que tu solo te destruyas por algo que no vale la pena",_con ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, sabia que a partir de ahora no tendría mucho tiempo para relajarse en su jardín, al menos no si planeaba salvar a Harry de si mismo.

* * *

En algún lugar de Londes.

En un cuarto escuro donde solo se podía ver algo gracias a la poca luz que se filtraba por el balcón, un sujeto sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, parecía como si fuera capaz de fusionarse con la oscuridad pues no se podían observar sus facciones con claridad, sostenía un copa de vino en la mano derecha mientras observaba lo hermosa que estaba la luna esa noche.

-Todo esta saliendo muy bien, nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil engañar al mundo mágico, en especial que condenaran a potter con tan pocas pruebas que lo exponían como culpable de un crimen atroz-no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de jubilo, pues sus planes iban viento en popa, sabia que su paciencia daría sus fruto y que frutos, ahora mismo el mundo mágico había bajado la guardia pues al ya no tener a un señor oscuro amenazando la paz del mundo magico, no se habían dado cuentas de que había empezado a mover sus piezas silenciosamente, para cuando este se diera cuenta seria demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Aunque aun había algo que no le agradaba nada: Harry Potter, él estaba seguro que estaba vivo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar volando libre una pieza tan poderosa como lo era él,ya que eso era demasiado arriesgado para sus planes siendo que en ese momento el chico era alguien a quien no podía predecir que haría si descubriera sus planes, antes tal vez pero ahora era una persona desconocida para el; la traición de un ser amado cambia a las personas y el no sabia en que manera cambio Potter, lo cual hacia imposible predecir su acciones.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase-una sombra alta se introdujo al cuarto, camino hasta llegar al respaldo del sillon.

-Señor, todos nuestros espías han conseguido infiltrarse con éxito en los lugares que ha indicado-pronuncio una voz gruesa y algo grave, lo que hacia suponer era un hombre.

-Bien, quiero un reporte semanal de todos los movimientos que se hagan en el mundo mágico-dijo con una voz de indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba eufórico, sus planes estaban marchando a un muy buen paso, así que muy pronto el mundo mágico estaría a sus pies-y que has averiguado respecto al paradero de Potter-al escuchar eso el hombre detrás de el se tenso.

-Bue…bueno se…señor vera…bueno lo qu…que pas..pasa es…..-el sabia que su señor le preguntaría, incluso ya tenia planeado que decir pero ahora que estaba frente a el todo su valor se había ido por el caño.

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo y responde-dijo ya fastidiado, porque la verdad sea dicha en estos caso tenia cero paciencia.

-No se sabe nada-dijo apenas en un murmullo como si eso lo fuera a salvar de un castigo por haber fallado, pues era bien sabido que los fallos se pagaban caros.

-¿Cómo que no tienes nada?-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sabia lo que seguía: un castigo por haber fallado, pero que lo supiera no ayudaba a aceptarlo gustoso.

Afuera de la habitación solo se podían escuchar gritos de dolor, cualquiera que pasaba por ahí solo tenia una cosa en mente" _pobre diablo ha fallado en su mision_".

continuara...

* * *

**Espero que con cada capitulo que suba mas personas la lean, decidi hacer capitulos largos ya que cuando estoy leyendo una historia y estoy ansiosa x q actualicen me siento un poco decepcionada si son cortos los capitulo.**

**Respecto a la historia creo que ire contando poco a poco que fue lo que ocurrio asi que deberan estar muy atentos porque tendran que ir uniendo los pedazos, pues siento que asi tiene un toque de misterio(solo es pero no hscerlo muy tedioso y cansado o).**

**!matta ne!**


	3. Trazando los primeros planes

**!Ohayo!**

**Ya el segundo, bueno la verdad no iba a subirlo tan rapido pero encontre algo de tiempo y pues dedidi sorprender subiendo capitulos 3 dias seguidos.**

**Respecto al 2 capitulo pues decidi que ese era mas que nada para presentar a los personajes de mi autoria que tendran un mucha importancia en la historia, ademas de dar a conocer que harry no sera el unico peligro del mundo magico.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia).**

**-blablabla- dialogos de los personajes**

**_"blablabla" _pensamientos de los personajes_  
_**

_**/*/*/*/*/* cambio de escena**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Capitulo 2: Trazando los primeros planes_

Después de comer algo Harry se dispuso a tomar una ducha, estaba seguro que eso lo relajaría a fin de cuentas estaba en casa de Axel y sabia muy bien que el no lo atacaría, al menos no por la espalda.

Una vez en el baño procedió a abrir la llave para llenar una hermosa tina de porcelana color azul cobalto, mientras la tina se llenaba comenzó a desvestirse, ahora que se daba cuenta traía puesta una hermosa pijama de seda negra que le quedaba algo grande, de seguro seria de Axel. Hablando de él aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio.

***************************flash back***********************************

Había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo durante mucho tiempo, no sabia cuanto lo único que le importaba era alejarse de ese horrible lugar, pero a pesar de su deseo su propio cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle haciéndolo tropezar y caer de bruces "_tal vez pueda descansar un poco", _fue el pensamiento que tuvo mas no duro mucho pues comenzó a escuchar un ruido, lo cual lo aterro "_no, no puede estar pasándome esto a mi",_entonces se levanto y empezó a correr en la dirección contraria a donde escuchaba los ruidos que le parecían eran pisadas de caballos, no se preocupo por averiguar cuantos eran solo quería estar lo mas lejos posible, mas con las prisas dio un paso en falso, ocasionándole una dolorosa torcedura en su pierna izquierda "_maldición Potter, tienes una suerte envidiable"_ solo atino a maldecir mientras se recargaba en un árbol, esto era mas de lo que podía aguantar, estaba cansado, tenia sueño, tenia hambre y su tobillo le dolía como los mil demonios por lo que era incapaz de dar otro paso mas, así que decidió solo esperar lo inevitable.

Uno pocos minutos pasaron y las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, estaba pensando muy seriamente quitarse la vida pues no estaba dispuesto a regresar a ese infierno, también había pensado en la posibilidad de luchar pero un intenso dolor hizo que lo reconsiderara; la verdad estaba preparado para ver una docena de aurores pero para su sorpresa lo único que vio cuando levanto la vista al lugar de donde provenía el ruido fue una figura alta, imponente y que despedía un gran poder, montando con majestuosidad un hermoso caballo blanco.

****************************fin flash back*******************************

De eso ya hacia 1 año, la verdad que no entendía por que lo había ayudado pero no podía confiar por completo en el, no, el no era el mismo muchacho tonto e ingenuo que confiaba en las buenas intensiones de las personas y creía ciegamente en palabras vacías, el haría pagar a todas las personas que lo lastimaron, los haría sufrir el doble de lo que el sufrió, pero para hacer eso primero necesitaba regresar a Londres pues necesitaba saber que tanto habían cambiado las cosas en esos 2 años que habían pasado, solo que también estaba la cuestión de su nuevo poder.

*****************************Flash back*********************************

-Yace en tu cuerpo el poder que me pediste, pero tu solo deberás descubrir cual es y como se usa-concada palabra cada vez le era mas difícil entenderla, hasta que al final solo escucho un murmullo-mas nunca debes olvidar que una vez cumplida tu venganza vendré a ti por lo prometido, por el momento no es necesario que sepas que es, lo sabrás cuando sea necesario-eso fue lo ultimo que escucho, no supo si tsukuyomi le dijo otra cosa pues al fin la inconciencia le gano.

***************************fin flash back********************************

"_Rayos ese es un problema, no puedo regresar sin antes conocer el alcance de mis poderes, pero tampoco puedo retrazar mucho mi regreso a Londres por mas tiempo",_ estuvo meditando durante un buen ratos posibles soluciones a su encrucijada, tal vez para otra persona no hubiera sido ningún problema, pero Harry se estaba dejando llevar por su sed de venganza, algo que mas adelante podía traerle algunos cuantos problemas.

Después de media hora salio del baño, solo traía una toalla amarrada a su cintura la cual solo cubría lo necesario, al ver en la cama se encontró con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa manga larga igualmente negra con el dibujo de un fénix de color rojo en la espalda, tenia las alas desplegadas a lo ancho de la camisa, también había ropa interior y unos tenis Niké negros, para complementar el atuendo unos guantes de piel rojos, no entendía porque se los había dejado.

"_Tal vez si le pido ayuda a Axel sea capaz de manejar mi poder en un mes" _la verdad no estaba muy seguro de eso ya que no quería que nadie conociera el alcance total que tendría con su nueva magia, además de que ese plazo era demasiado optimista, "_bueno tal vez dos, además necesito ir a Gringotts para hablar con el director sobre mi fortuna ya que voy a necesitarla para llevar a cabo mi venganza", _bien hasta ahora todo su plan sonaba mas o menos decente aunque se sentía algo frustrado pues no podía pensar en alguna idea para hacer pagar a los traidores hasta que investigara lo que había pasado con ellos en estos años que ha esto desconectado del mundo mágico.

E ahí uno de los cambios mas notorios que tenia ahora, pues si hubiera sido antes en cuanto hubiera escapado hubiera ido directo a atacar a los traidores, dejándose llevar por un impulso irrefrenable de hacer pagar a todos ellos por igual, pero no ahora él se había dado cuenta que de nada hubiera servido ya que ese plan era tan obvio que ni siquiera hubiera podido hacer pagar a uno solo antes de que lo volvieran a apresar, sin embargo eso no quería decir que fuera muy paciente, solo que era mas calculador y pensaba mas con la cabeza fría, impidiendo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos como antes.

Así entre tanto al final término decidiendo pedirle ayuda a Axel, pues en verdad la iba a necesitar y sabía que el no se negaría, pero antes incluso de dar un paso hacia la puerta algo lo hizo quedarse paralizado, algo que no había notado todavía: su apariencia.

En la puerta que daba al baño había un espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual le mostraba a un joven que no podía ser el pues era como 5cm. mas grande que él, además su piel ya no era pálida mas bien cremosa y sonrosada, a pesar de que su cabello era largo y de color ébano llamaba mucho la atención los dos mechones blancos que enmarcaban su rostro y sus ojo, por dios sus ojos, en ellos ya no quedaba rastro de el hermoso color esmeralda, en cambio habían sido sustituidas por un inquietante color gris brillante, parecía como si fuera plata liquida, haciendo ver como si su portador fuera un ser que escondiera muchos misterios, y en su frente todavía seguía su cicatriz solo que la forma ya no era un rayo, sino mas bien una media luna.

Se quedo unos minutos observando al joven que tenia delante, en verdad no podía ser él, pero con cada movimiento que hacia la figura que el espejo mostraba lo repetía, sin duda lo era pero eso solo hacia que se preguntara ¿cuando había pasado? y ¿por que?.

-Vaya, al fin lo notaste-dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, no se había dado cuenta en que momento entro a su cuarto, por otro lado el intruso no pudo mas que mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes es de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta-hizo lo mas que pudo para disimular el susto que se llevo, el otro al oír eso ensancho su sonrisa.

- Pues si toque, pero parece que estabas muy entretenido-Harry solo puedo desviar la mirada, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejilla.

-No pareces sorprendido de mi cambio-dijo de forma desconfiada-¿acaso sabes por que paso?-pregunto indiferente, pero lo cierto es que tenia mucha curiosidad.

-Pues si, ¿tú no?-dijo al momento que enarcaba una ceja, al no obtener respuesta del menor lo tomo como un no-en serio que eres despistado, no te das ni siquiera una idea-dijo burlonamente.

-¿Y como habría de saberlo?-respondió algo enojado por el comentario del otro.

- Y de casualidad no haz hecho algo fuera de lo normal-volvió a picar al joven, la verdad adoraba molestar a las personas, Gabriel y Harry eran sus victimas favoritas.

-no te entiendo, lo único diferente fue…-en eso algo hizo clic en su cerebro y tuvo la delicadeza de lucir avergonzado, la respuesta era tan sencilla y no la vio "_rayos trágame tierra",_ fue su primer pensamiento en llegar.

-Vaya no eres tan lento después de todo-dijo sin poder evitar ahorrarse el comentario, lo había intentado pero al ver la cara que había puesto no pudo aguantar los deseos de seguir molestándolo.

-Grrrrr-no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de enojo, para instantes después tomar una actitud seria-quisiera pedirte un favor-al ver el cambio radical en Harry él siguió su ejemplo y se puso serio, al parecer era algo importante-¿podrías ayudarme a controlar mis poderes?.

"_Vaya no me esperaba eso, la verdad ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza que me pidiera eso, ja debe ser una broma_", pero al bajar la mirada hasta chocar con la del chico, esta solo mostraba lo real de la petición" _bueno creo que vamos progresando, ya que si no confiara en mi nunca me hubiera pedido semejante cosa_", este pensamiento lo reconforto ya que al parecer todavía había esperanzas para el chico.

-Esta bien-dijo por fin, lo cual logro hacer que harry soltara el aire que inconcientemente había retenido, la verdad es que se había puesto un poco nervioso cuando no le respondió nada-pero empezaremos mañana, ahora debo atender unos asuntos que requieren mi inmediata atención-después simplemente salio de la habitación como si nada.

"_Bueno, no estuvo tan mal pues al final ha aceptado, a partir de ahora solo debo concentrarme en entrenar, para controlar este poder que fluye por todo mi cuerpo_", una vez Axel acepto ayudarlo harry se había sentido mas tranquilo, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido la verdad es que había llegado a tener un poco de miedo que no aceptara, pues por ahora el era a la única persona a la que podía acudir; decidió aprovechar que no tenia sueño para dar un paseo por el jardín, desde la primera vez que lo vio había quedado cautivado con su belleza, además de que cada vez que estaba ahí sentía una inmensa paz, algo que no creyó volver a sentir jamás. Al parecer su destino empezaba a ser mas claro, su primer plan, el cual lo acercaba a su meta, estaba empezando ha realizarse.

* * *

Algún lugar de Escocia, colegio Hogwart de magia y hechicería.

Despacho del director Albus Dumbledore.

"_Esto ya no puede ser una coincidencia, tiene que haber algún otro motivo detrás de esto", _pensaba el viejo director de Hogwart mientras seguía leyendo una nota del diario "el profeta", y es que no era para menos ya que desde hacer 2 meses se habían estado suscitando extraños robos a tiendas de antigüedades y museos, digo extraños porque no siempre robaban algo y cuando lo hacían eran pergaminos muy antiguos que todavía no habían sido traducidos para saber su contenido o caso contrario ya sabían el contenido de dicho objeto, pero misteriosamente los reportes desaparecían y las personas que tenían ese conocimiento simplemente lo olvidaban.

Hasta ahora el ministerio de magia ingles no había hecho nada, pues creían que solo era una banda de ladrones común y corriente que buscaba llamar la atención con su extraña manera de efectuar sus robos. Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría sentía que había algo mas, pero decidió no hacer nada por el momento, tal vez y a lo mejor los años ya estaban haciendo mella en él, sin embargo eso no significaba que dejaría ese tema en paz.

continuara...

* * *

**espero le haya gustado, pero a partir de ahora no se que tan rapido pueda actualizar, tratare de que por lo menos sea un capitulo por semana, no prometo nada porque luego me reclaman ToT.**

**vaya por fin empiezan a salir los demas personajes, Dumbledore a sido el primero aunque no por ahora no me cae tan bien, pero ya mas adelante dire si es bueno o el siguiente capitulo harry regresa a londres, lugar donde estan todos los traidores.  
**

**¿podra Harry dominar sus poderes en un mes?¿que tanto habra pasado en el tiempo que no ha estado en la comunidad magica?¿Axel dejara de fastidiar a Harry?, descubrelo en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Espero que cada capitulo que escribo este mejor que el anterior, sino por favor comuniquenmelo para hecharle mas ganas.**

**!matta ne!  
**


	4. Conversaciones productivas y no tanto

**!Ohayo!**

**nuevo capitulo, la verdad no pensaba subir capitulo pero me dije tienes tiempo y una idea rondando tu cabeza, asi que aproveche mi momento de inspiracion y aqui tengo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Desde ahorita aviso, habra ocaciones en que describa la vestimenta y otra en que no, por lo general la describire cuando sienta que es necesario, porque la verdad no soy buena describiendo cosas o en este caso ropa, hablando de describir pasara lo mismo con los lugares aunque tratare de describir los mas posibles.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"_blablabla" pensamientos  
_**

**/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena**

* * *

_Capitulo 3: Conversaciones productivas y no tan productivas_

A pesar de que era un día muy hermosos y soleado, a los alrededores de una gran mansión solo se podía observar oscuridad, era muy hermosa pero eso no le quitaba la imagen de oscuridad y terror que causaba en la población que vivía cerca de donde estaba esta, parecía como si la propia mansión les estuviera diciendo**"** aléjense si no quieren sufrir**"**, lo cual al parecer funcionaba ya que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar sin una razón mucho muy importante para hacerlo. Hasta el momento nadie sabía si estaba habitada o no, pues nunca habían visto entrar o salir a alguien y mucho menos se habían atrevido a tocar la puerta para comprobarlo, porque seamos sinceros quien en su sano juicio se acercaría a una mansión salida de una muy buena película de terror.

Bueno, ese era el pensamiento de los vecinos, ya que la realidad era que esa casa si estaba habitada, sin embargo parecía que el dueño no quería compañía indeseada por eso había puesto una ilusión para que los muggles cuando voltearan a ver la casa vieran sus peores pesadillas reflejadas en ella, pues el sabia que una de las mejores armas con las que podría contar seria el miedo. Ya que hablamos de él, se encontraba en su despacho muy concentrado revisando unos papeles que al perecer contenían muy buenas noticias, a juzgar por la pequeña sonrisa que se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios.

"_Bien, por ahora la primera fase de mi plan esta marchando de maravilla_", pensaba muy contento de cómo iba marchando su plan "_a juzgar por los reportes de mis espías en el ministerio, estos se están confiando mucho ahora que ya no existe el señor tenebroso, pobres diablos no saben la que les espera_", según los informes, el ministerio aun no se recuperaba de las perdidas que tubo durante la guerra contra voldemort, no era tanto por el número sino porque ahora la gran mayoría de trabajadores eran novatos en su profesión, en especial los aurores que fue donde hubo mas bajas, pero la parte que mas le llamo la atención fue donde hablaba sobre su desempeño, ya que aunque quería evitar una guerra como la de hace dos años no iba a echarse para atrás, si no le que quedaba de otra lucharía, así que era necesario saber a que se enfrentaría más por lo que estaba leyendo seria pan comido.

"_Respecto a lo que se refiere a los aurores, estos no son ni un cuarto de buenos que los anteriores ya que a pesar de que son más, la gran mayoría son recién egresados de la academia, por lo tanto inexpertos y con cero experiencia en batalla real, además que hay que agregar que debido a que ya no estamos en guerra los programas de estudio y los profesores en si no exigen mucho a los jóvenes, logrando que no sean capaces de desarrollar sus habilidades de manera satisfactoria y su desempeño deje mucho que desear en misiones que son consideradas fáciles y de mínimo riesgo, llegando a que uno se cuestione si serán capaces de proteger a toda la comunidad mágica si se llegara a dar el caso. Por…"_

Entonces fue distraído por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase-dijo sin retirar su vista de los informes.

-Señor-al escuchar esa voz levanto la mirada y al ver quien era procedió a dejar los papeles a un lado, había estado algo impaciente por que llegara ya que gran parte de su plan dependía de que la persona frente a él tuviera éxito con su misión.

-¿Y bien?, haz descubierto algo-pregunto con voz serena, pero con un sutil tono de impaciencia, el sujeto al oír esto se puso nervioso pues no tenia buenas noticias y no dejaba de maldecir su suerte, ya que como nadie quería ir con su señor a dar el informe de su misión lo echaron a la suerte y pues ahí estaba el resultado.

-Bueno vera señor...pues lo que pasa es…..-estaba sudando frió, mientras pensaba que le gustaría estar en otro lado-bu..bueno la misión….pu…pues no sa…salio co...con buenos re…resultados-bien, iba por buen camino, solo debía tranquilizarse un poco y rezar por que su señor no se enojara mucho.

-Como que no hubo buenos resultados? Explícate-exigió con tono siseante, mientras tamborileaba los dedos de la mano derecha sobre su escritorio, en sus ojos color miel se podía apreciar lo enojado que estaba con la respuesta de su sirviente y este lo pudo notar, haciendo que su nerviosismo creciera.

-lo que pa…pasa es que no…no hemos…..encontrado na…nada en los perga….gaminos que robamos -para este momento el sujeto solo quería salir huyendo, estar lo mas lejos de la furia de su señor, pero la vida no es justa.

-¡Como que no han encontrado nada¡-gritaba furioso ya fuera de si, como era posibles que no tuvieran nada después de tres meses, ni siquiera una mísera pista y eso solo significaba atrasar sus planes, dio un respiro para tranquilizarse-esta bien, les daré otra oportunidad para completar su misión-el hombre solo pudo respirar un poco mas tranquilo había pensado que no saldría vivo de esta- pero-su voz solo helada-si en un mes no tienen nada vayan despidiéndose de este mundo-termino con voz serena, lo cual asusto más al hombre.

-S..si señor-dijo para acto seguido darse vuelta, tal vez esta ocasión tuvo suerte pero su señor le había dejado muy claro que no habría una segunda oportunidad.

-Espera-estaba con la mano en la manija de la puerta-no te he dicho que puedes irte ya, _emis nigra_-no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues después de escuchar esta palabras sintió un inmenso dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa¡-no pudo evitar soltar un desgarrador grito de dolor, en ese momento era incapaz de pensar pues su mente solo era conciente del gran dolor que estaba experimentando, era como si una gran fuerza le estuviera estrujando todo el cuerpo y quisiera romperle todos los huesos, después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad que entealidad solo fueron unos minutos el dolor seso, sintió como algo tibio escurría por su nariz: sangre.

-Creíste que no tendrías castigo por tu fallo-dijo en un tono burlón-puedes retirarte-volvió a poner su atención en los papeles ignorando al sujeto arrodillado frente a la puerta que trataba de normalizar su respiración, para momentos después salir del despacho con mucho esfuerzo.

"_maldición, no creí que fuera tan difícil encontrar el pergamino del ermitaño_" pensaba enojado, ya que mientras mas tardara en encontrar ese pergamino, no podría poner sus manos en el ojo de hades y sin él sus planes se irían al caño "_tendré que poner mas hombres a buscarlos, pero si lo hago alguien podría poner la vista en esos casos y empezar a sospechar_", las cosas empezaban a complicarse ya que en serio necesitaba encontrar ese pergamino, sin embargo si ponía a mas hombres corría el riesgo de ser descubierto y ya había aguantado muchos años como para arruinar todo a estas alturas, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que no seria tan fácil hacerse con el ojo de hades.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En una amplia habitación se encontraba un joven durmiendo, pero al parecer su sueño no era tranquilo ya que no dejaba de moverse desesperadamente, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

******************************_sueño************************************_

_**-**Asesino, como pudiste hacerle eso a gente inocente__-le gritaba un joven de melena pelirroja y hermosos ojos azules-__te has convertido en un mago oscuro, me das asco__- decía mientras era detenido de un brazo para que no se abalanzara sobre el chico frente e él, por una joven de su misma edad de pelo castaña un poco rizado, la cual estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras posaba su mirada llena de tristeza en el chico, el cual era tomado de cada brazo por un auror._

_-__Ron yo no hice nada tienes que __creerme__-gritaba desesperado al chico pelirrojo, mientras trataba de safarse del agarre de los aurores-__por favor Ron__-pero el chico solo lo veía con una mirada cargada de odio- __Mione tu si me crees ¿verdad?__-la chica solo desvió la vista para no ver al chico al que consideraba su hermano y con quien había compartido muchas cosas mas-__profesor Dumbledore ¿usted si me cree?__-volteo desesperado su mirada al anciano que no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que llegaran los aurores a apresarlo, pero lo único que vio en su mirada fue tristeza y decepción, eso fue lo único que necesito para darse cuenta que estaba solo en eso, que nadie iba a ayudarlo pues lo creían culpable, sintió como algo dentro de el se rompía y un frió se apoderaba de su cuerpo, en ese momento solo bajar la vista para que no vieran las traviesas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos._

*************************** Fin del sueño*******************************

Despertó abruptamente, sentándose en la casa mientras su respiración se regularizaba y con su mano derecha se limpiaba el sudor que resbalaba de su frente. Como odiaba tener pesadillas aunque lo que mas le molestaba era que no eran solo eso, sino que mas bien eran recuerdos del día que su vida dio un giro tan brusco que aun ahora había veces que pensaba que solo había sido una pesadilla y que cuando despertara estaría en su habitación en Gryffindor y Ron estaría durmiendo en la cama que estaba al lado de él, pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba con que no estaba en Gryffindor y no había rastro de sus amigos, cayendo en la dura realidad: sus amigos lo habían traicionado y ahora estaba solo.

Volteo a donde estaba el balcón y se dio cuenta que ya era de día, así que sin ganas de seguir pensando en cosas dolorosos, si aun le dolía porque esa herida que tenia aun no había podido cicatrizar, se levanto para tomar una ducha y bajar a desayunar.

Media hora después se podía ver al joven bajando al comedor para desayunar, una vez llego se dio cuenta que tenían visitas.

-Buenos dias Harry, ¿como esta?-dijo Gabriel mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, desde que había empezado su entrenamiento Gabriel había sido de mucha ayuda al ser medimago y muchas veces lo había curado después de un largo y doloroso entrenamiento, aunque al principio estuviera un poco receloso de él, se había dado cuenta que era buena persona pero eso si aun no confiaba por completo en el hombre.

-Buenos dias, bien gracias-le respondió con su usual tono serio, la verdad es que solo lo hacia por educación, cosa que Axel le había obligado a aprender y entre él y Gabriel le habían enseñado como se comporta una persona de alta sociedad, por eso ahora parecía todo un joven sangre pura.

-Vaya, ya llego el chico" en un mes controlo mi poder"-al escuchar esas palabras no pudo mas que morderse el labio para evitar soltar la bola de maldiciones que deseaba decirle en ese momento-¿Qué, no dices nada?-volvió al ataque, mientras Harry maldecía el día que le pidió a Axel que le enseñara oclumancia, ya que si fuera por el nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

-¿un mes? A que te refieres con eso-volteo a ver a Axel con rostro confundido, mientras este solo pudo sonreír burlonamente al ver la mirada de Harry que decía claramente que si decía una palabra se diera por muerto.

-Bueno mi querido Gabriel, resulta que acá nuestro peque-al escuchar la forma en la que se refería a él solo pudo gruñir enojado-se cree tan bueno que pensó que podía aprender a usar su magia en un mes-para ese momento la sonrisa de Axel estaba mas grande.

-Een serio?-volteo ahora hacia Harry con curiosidad, este solo desvió su mirada algo avergonzado-oye, pero técnicamente "si" hizo su entrenamiento en un mes ¿no?-al oír esto Harry volteo a ver a Gabriel con confusión.

-¿A que te refieres con que técnicamente si lo hice en un mes?-pregunto sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad que sentía, al escuchar esto Gabriel volteo a ver a Axel con el seño fruncido.

-No le dijiste verdad-fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, a lo que Axel solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada importante-maldición Axel, es que no puedes portarte serio en este tipo de cosas-dijo un poco fastidiado mientras Harry solo observaba sin comprender nada.

-Tranquilízate, no hice nada malo-al ver la mirada que Gabriel le dio se apuro a corregir sus palabras-bueno nada que lo dañara-sonrió burlonamente- mucho-dijo en un murmullo, Harry cansado de no entender nada se animo a preguntar.

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto-Gabriel-remarco el nombre, ya que era mas seguro que él le respondiera sin sarcasmo de por medio, el mencionado solo movió la cabeza negativamente, pero antes de que Harry protestara como sabia lo haría contesto.

-Lo que pasa es que esta casa tiene una "habilidad" muy singular, la cual por cierto solo el dueño puede activar-dijo viendo a Axel, esto solo ocasiono mas confusión en Harry-cierta singularidad consiste en que puede crear una barrera invisible alrededor de ella, dentro de este el tiempo corre de manera diferente-ante lo dicho Harry rápidamente comenzó a armar el puzzle y encajar las piezas que tenia-mientras aquí pasa un año, afuera de la barrera solo ha pasado un mes-termino, pero eso ultimo pudo ser innecesario ya que harry tenia completo el puzzle. Para cuando Harry termino de procesar la nueva información volteo rápidamente a ver a Axel, estaba furioso con él por no habérselo dicho, "_maldito bastardo, todavía que veía como con el pasar del tiempo solo me frustraba mas por el tiempo que me estaba tomando manejar mi magia y no se apiado de mi_", pensaba mientras le mandaba miradas asesinas.

Minutos después cuando Harry se calmo un poco se sentó a desayunar con los dos adultos, para que un elfo apareciera trayendo los desayunos ya que al parecer lo habían estado esperando para que no comiera solo, pensamiento que le ayudo a bajar un poco su enfado, además que estaba mas contento porque solo había pasado un mes fuera de la casa y no un año como creyó. Para cuando estaban terminando de desayunar Axel volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el comedor.

-Cuando termines necesito que me acompañes a mi despacho, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar-su rostro era serio y su voz no daba oportunidad a replicas.

- Esta bien-fue lo único que dijo, pues sabía que no tenía una buena excusa para negarse, así que cinco minutos después, estaban los dos en el despacho de Axel, Gabriel se había tenido que ir pues ya casi era la hora de entrar a trabajar al hospital.

-Bien, ¿de que querías hablar?-Harry fue el que se animo a tomar primero la palabra, mientras mas rápido acabaran mejor.

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora que terminaste tu entrenamiento?-pregunto yendo al grano, ya que no era el tipo de persona que le daba vueltas a un asunto.

-Regresare a Londres, necesito ir a Gringotts para hablar con los duendes sobre mi fortuna-dijo tranquilamente, al parecer de Axel el chico había estado dándole vueltas a lo que haría.

-¿Y si ya no quieren entregártela o ya la entregaron según tu testamento a las personas correspondientes?-le pregunto y se le quedo viendo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Claro que me la entregaran-dijo muy seguro, además pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos-en la guerra contra voldemort fui yo quien los convencio que se unieran a nosotros, tengo un trato con ellos sin contar con el hecho de que les dije que en caso de que algo extraño me pasara, se podían quedar con toda mi fortuna y como estoy seguro tu sabes los duendes son demasiado ambiciosos, así que lo mas seguro es que se la hayan quedado-termino mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, por otro lado Axel aunque no lo mostrara estaba sorprendido de la inteligencia del chico, la verdad ni siquiera a él se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

-¿Y después?-dijo una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

-Pues investigare que han estado haciendo ciertas personas-dijo con un dejo de enojo en su voz que no paso desapercibido para el mayor, pero a pesar de que Harry no dijo nombres él sabia a quien se refería ya que había visto lo referente a ese tema mientras le daba clases de oclumancia.

-Entonces debo suponer que no piensas continuar tus estudios-fue mas una afirmación que una preguntas.

-La verdad es que no había pensado en eso-y era cierto, pues entre su venganza y el entrenamiento el asunto de la escuela había quedado de lado.

-¿Que me dirías si te dijera que puedes volver a hogwart?-pregunto sin perder de vista a Harry, quien solo pudo abrir grandemente los ojo ante la sorpresa de lo dicho por Axel- que mejor lugar para conseguir información que donde están tus principales objetivos-esto hizo dudar un poco a al chico siendo que era un excelente razonamiento-además un pajarito me dijo que se decidió que todos los alumnos volvieran a cursar el año que se vio interrumpido ya casi al final del curso, lo cual quiere decir que puedes entrar desde 5º ó irte a 6º grado, todo depende de ti-decir que Harry estaba sorprendido es poco, pero la verdad es que incluso podría estar en 7º, ya que durante su entrenamiento tuyo que estudiar mucho, incluso podría arriesgarse a decir que ya podria graduarse sin problemas.

"_Si entro a Hogwarts es seguro que me los encontraría, además que así será mas fácil investigarlos sin que parezca alguien sospechoso y quien sabe a lo mejor escucho que ha pasado con Sirius y Remus, ya que desde que me encerraron en azkaban no he tenido noticias suyas_,_ aunque me arriesgo mucho a que me descubran y me regresen a azkaban_", Sirius y Remus ese era otra cuestión que no entendía ya que no estaba seguro si lo creían culpable o no, ya que no estuvieron cuando lo capturaron y durante su estancia en azkaban no fueron a verlo, así que no sabia que pensar. Entre tantos pensamientos tomo una decisión.

continuara...

* * *

**¿que es el ojo de hades?¿pergaminos del ermitaño?¿harry regresara a hogwart?¿que paso con sirius (porque obviamente lo del ministerio no paso y sigue vivo) y remus?¿quien rayos es el nuevo loco que quiere apoderarse del mundo magico?, vaya cada vez salen mas misterios a la luz, parece que va para largo.**

**Se que dije que harry regresaba en este capitulo, pero se empezo a hacer muy largo y no queria cortar en dos la visita al callejon diagon, asi que decidi ponerlo hasta el proximo capitulo, el cual subire pronto ya que voy a la mitad, pues esa era la idea principal de este capitulo.**

**En cuanto al hechizo usado en este capitulo es de mi cosecha personal, esta en latin (pero como yo no c latin ¬¬, solo jute dos palabras en latin / ) y literalmente es tempestad negra(fue lo que se me ocurrio primero u_uU).Abajo puse una cronologia de como va el fic (segun mi demente razonamiento y lo que encontre en internet de mas o menos en que años se situa la historia) si algo no entienden o no cuadra haganmelo saber.**

**3 de marzo de 1997.-Harry vence a Voldemort**

**25 de abril de 1997.- Harry es enviado a azkaban (razón, después la digo)**

**27 de mayo de 1998 .-Escapa de azkaban**

**30 de mayo de 1998 .-se encuentra con Axel**

**5 de agosto de 1998.- comienza la historia**

**19 de agosto de 1998 .-comienza su entrenamiento**

**15 de septiembre de 1998.- termina su entrenamiento**

**¡matta ne¡**


	5. Regreso a Londres

**!ohayo!**

**Ya esta , por fin termine el capitulo aunque yo esperaba haberlo teminado ayer, por varios motivos que no vienen al caso no pude, pero lo importante es que ya esta listo, espero les guste.**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo n_n.  
**

**-blablabla- dialogos  
**

**"_blablabla" pensamientos  
_**

**_(blablabla) comentarios de la autora  
_**

**_/*/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena  
_**

* * *

_Capitulo 4:Regreso a Londres_

En un sucio callejón cerca de una posada mágica llamada "El Caldero Chorreante", aparece un misterioso sujeto que va cubierto totalmente por una capa negra, voltea a todos lados comprobando que ningún muggle a sido testigo de lo que acaba de acontecer y sin perder tiempo emprende camino a la antes mencionada posada.

Al entrar por un instante todo queda callado y todas las miradas son dirigidas a la puerta, donde observan al nuevo visitante pero esto no dura mucho ya que poco a poco empiezan a volver a lo que estaban antes de la entrada del sujeto.

Cualquiera diría que después de lo de voldemort toda la comunidad seria más recelosa con los encapuchados que ocultan su identidad, pero al parecer lo único que produce es curiosidad por saber quien es. Sin embargo este solo sigue su camino hacia el patio trasero donde estaba la entrada al famoso callejón diagon.

Una vez delante de la pared de piedra, esta a punto de sacar su varita para tocar los ladrillos correspondiente pero cae en cuenta de un pequeño, mínimo e insignificante detalle:! No tiene varita!, este descubrimiento lo deja shockeado ya que como puede ser que pasara eso por alto, esta bien que ya no la necesite para realizar los hechizos sin embargo seria demasiado peligroso que todos conocieran ese dato.

"_Maldición, he estado demasiado tiempo pensando en otras cosas que olvide que no tengo varita_", se maldijo mentalmente por su descuido" _maldito Rufus Scrimgeour, no tenia porque romper mi varita cuando me encerraron_" y era cierto, en cuanto el nuevo ministro de magia tuvo a Harry frente a él tomo su varita y la rompió frente a un horrorizado joven que solo podía observar lo que pasaba "_creo que lo segundo en mi lista será visitar al Sr. Ollivander_".

-¿Tienes algún problema?-vino la pregunta de atrás de él, había estado tan perdido en su mundo que no había escuchado que alguien se acercaba pero ya que le estaba ofreciendo "ayuda" el no se negaría.

-Bueno vera lo que pasa es qu…-no pudo continuar ya que al darse vuelta y quedar de frente con quien seria la solución a sus problemas se encontró con que era un joven alto, musculoso con cabello color fuego corto y unos familiares ojos azules, "_vaya suerte la mía, de todas las personas con las que me pude topar tenia que ser un Weasley_ ".

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo curioso por el repentino mutismo del sujeto frente a él. Al escuchar esto reacciono, primero tomando un profundo respiro para tranquilizarse "_de verdad que estas cosas solo me pasan a mí"._

-Si-dijo mientras su tono sonaba frió, lo que hizo que al Weasley le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo -lo que pasa es que por el momento no tengo varita y no sabia como podría abrirme camino-este comentario extraño al pelirrojo pero le quito importancia, a fin de cuentas ya no estaban en guerra, a lo mejor se le había roto en un accidente y venia por otra "_rayos, no debí decir eso_", se maldijo mentalmente por su descuido.

-Vaya, ese si es un problema-fue lo único que se animo a decir respecto a eso-déjame a mi-termino mientras sacaba su varita y se acercaba a la pared de ladrillos para abrir la entrada al callejón, instantes después los ladrillos habían comenzado a girar para dar paso al callejón.

-Gracias señor…-se quedo esperando le diera su nombre, ya que seria muy sospechoso que siendo la "primera vez" que visitaba Londres lo conociera.

-Charlie, Charlie Weasley-dijo al momento que levantaba la mono para estrechar la del sujeto frente a él.

-Señor Weasley-dijo con un imperceptible tono amargo-le agradezco mucho por su ayuda, la verdad tengo un poco de prisa-dijo con tono sereno y cortes, para momentos después emprender camino hacia su primer destino, mas no pudo dar mas de dos pasos ya que la voz de Charlie lo detuvo.

-Disculpa pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?-soltó la pregunta sin poder evitarlo, algo dentro de él le decía que ese sujeto era mas de lo que aparentaba, así que lo mejor era al menos saber su nombre.

Harry lo pensó por un momento si seria bueno dárselo o no, también podría mentir pero al final tomo una decisión "_bueno porque no, no creo que haga ningún daño si se lo digo"._

-Ciel, Ciel Moonlight-dijo con voz clara antes de continuar su camino, por su parte Charlie solo se quedo observando al extraño sujeto al menos ahora ya sabia su nombre, solo esperaba que fuera el verdadero.

Mientras tanto con Harry, este no podía más que sentirse extraño pronunciando un nombre que hasta hace dos días se había convertido en el suyo, y ¿por que ese era su nuevo nombre? Pues todo pasó así.

**************************Flash back************************************

-¿Y bien que respondes?-hablo Axel un poco impaciente por saber la respuesta que el menor le daría.

-Iré-fue la única respuesta, pero eso le basto a Axel, que se conformo con eso sabiendo que significaba que estaría rodeado de otros jóvenes de su edad, "_vaya esto fue mas fácil de lo que pensé"_ la verdad el esperaba mas batalla por parte del chico "_espero estar haciendo lo correcto ya que si es cierto que esto podría ayudar a Harry para que no se hunda mas en la oscuridad de lo que ya esta, también corro el riesgo de que termine de hundirse pues "ellos" estarán en Hogwarts también y no se como podría afectar eso al chico pero ese es un riesgo que voy correr con tal de poder salvar a harry de si mismo y evitar que se autodestruya"._

-Me parece lo mejor-y con una sonrisa burlona dijo- joven Ciel Moonlight- esto solo confundió a harry quien frunció el seño _"¿Ciel Moonlight?",_ lo que causo que Axel ensanchara su sonrisa pero apiadándose del confundido chico paso a explicarle-¿Qué no te gusta tu nuevo nombre?-dijo sarcásticamente- o que, pensabas ir a Hogwart y decirle al anciano "hola profesor Dumbledore, me recuerda soy Harry Potter y he venido a terminar mis estudios, lamento no poder venir antes pero como sabe estaba ocupado primero en Azkaban y luego huyendo de los aurores y toda la comunidad mágica"-como dije explicar, pero eso no evitaba que se divirtiera un poco.

Para ese momento harry ya tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo, ya esta bien que no hubiera entendido al principio el cambio de nombre pero tampoco era necesario lo demás, al ver Axel que el chico estaba verdaderamente furioso trato de aligerar el ambiente.

-ya, la paz-dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición-como te decía, no puedes regresar a Hogwarts como Harry Potter, por eso me tome la molestia de crearte una nueva identidad-dijo mientras le extendía unos papeles que harry procedió a leer, mientras Axel siguió con la explicación-Como veras en esos papeles aparece que eres Ciel Moonlight, hijo de Sofía y Evan Moonlight-al decir el ultimo nombre un atisbo de melancolía se escucho en su voz- Evan era mi hermano, murió hace cuatro años junto con Sofía en un incendio, así que no habrá problema si te hago pasar por mi sobrino ya que pocos sabían sobre él-le dedico una sonrisa amarga antes de continuar-hace una semana le mande una carta a Dumbledore-al escuchar esto Harry se levanto abruptamente para reclamar pero Axel se le adelanto-tranquilo, solo le mande una carta para preguntarle si había alguna posibilidad de que te aceptara pues como sabrás el curso empieza el 1º de septiembre y por si no lo sabias estamos a mediados de este-con esto ya no tuvo ningún argumento y se tuvo que tragar todos sus reclamos, al ver como se tranquilizaba el mayor prosiguió-y pues hace dos días recibí la respuesta-se callo para darle mas suspenso a las cosas-dice que no hay problema pero que mientras mas pronto entres mejor y como acabas de aceptar solo tengo que decirle que si iras, además que tengo que especificar a que grado vas-se le quedo viendo esperando a que contestara su pregunta silenciosa.

-Creo que iré a 6º, ya que por ahora lo mas importante es mi venganza y si voy a 7º me ocupara mas tiempo, además de que en 6º están "ellos" y me será mas fácil acercarme, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas"-contesto entre divagaciones suyas mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque a Axel no le gusto lo que escuchaba decidió no comentar nada respecto a eso.

-Entonces esta decidido "sobrino"-dijo con mofa-entraras a 6º grado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería-comenzó a buscar pluma y pergamino en su escritorio-solo necesito enviar una carta aceptando la oferta del viejo, además que necesitamos la carta con los materiales que vas a necesitar- así comenzó a redactar la carta, por su parte Harry se dio cuenta que su platica había concluido, así que salio silenciosamente del despacho de Axel.

******************** fin Flash back *********************

Iba tan perdido en su mundo que no se percato que había llegado a Gringotts. Pero como no puede pasarse por alto un edificio muy grande de mármol de color blanco, Harry despertó de sus divagaciones para darse cuenta que se encontraba delante de unas hermosas puertas de bronce bruñido donde había dos duendes vigilantes, vestidos con uniformes de color escarlata y oro, se quedo observando por unos minutos el edificio ya que por mas veces que lo hubiera visitado no podía evitar deslumbrarse con la estructura delante de él. Su mirada vago por toda la construcción como tratando de grabar cada parte de esta en su mente, para momentos después seguir su camino. Al atravesar las puertas delanteras, se encontró con un vestíbulo con otra fila de puertas, de color plata, que tenían grabado el siguiente mensaje :

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención__  
__A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia__  
__Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,__  
__Deberán pagar en su vuelta.__  
__Así si usted busca bajo nuestros suelos__  
__Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,__  
__Ladrón, usted esta advertido, tenga cuidado con__  
__encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí._

Otros dos duendes vigilaban la entrada al vestíbulo principal, que era una cámara muy grande, que contenía una contadora larga con 100 duendes sentados en altos taburetes, trabajando contando y pesando monedas, escribiendo con la mayor reserva, y examinando piedras preciosas. Sin prisa Harry camino con elegancia hacia un duende de estatura bajo y de tez oscura, tenía unos largos dedos y poseía barba puntiaguda, al llegar frente a él carraspeo para avisar al duende de su presencia, este levanto la mirada hacia el sujeto frente a él.

-¿En que puedo servirle señor?-pregunto con voz resentida por haber sido interrumpido mientras contaba unas monedas.

-Quisiera ver al director por favor-al escuchar esto el duende lo miro con recelo.

-Lo siento pero el director esta ocupado por el momento-dijo tratando que su voz se escuchara segura, ya que sentía algo extraño que provenía de ese mago pero en si lo mas extraño es que no podía saber quien era y eso le inquietaba, entonces Harry se inclino para adelante hasta quedar cerca del rostro del duende, que al ver el rostro del sujeto tan cerca de él solo se tenso, pero no se alejo, no el no le daría al extraño la satisfacción de saber que su cercanía lo afectaba.

-Podría decirle que Harry Potter desea verlo-dijo en un susurro para que solo el duende pudiera escucharlo, ya que a pesar que era pronto había algunos magos en el banco y el no se iba a arriesgar a que alguien lo escuchara, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al ver la cara shockeada del duende al escuchar su nombre.

-Lo si…siento señor no sabia que era usted en..en seguida lo llevo-se apuro a contestar después de haber salido del shock-por favor sígame-dijo mientras bajaba de su taburete y emprendía el camino hacia un pasillo que estaba atrás de donde se encontraban los duendes.

Al llegar frente a una puerta con una plaquita que rezaba "director" el duende se volteo a Harry.

-espere un momento por favor-dijo para después tocar la puerta y pasar después de escuchar un "pase" proveniente de la oficina. Unos diez minutos después el mismo duende salio.

-Pase, el director lo esta esperando-pronuncio mientras le daba acceso a la oficina.

Cuando entro se encontró con una oficina grande, que tenia en el centro un hermoso escritorio de caoba, finamente tallado y detrás de este a un viejo duende que tenia una mirada serena, tenia una gran sonrisa pues desde hace tiempo estaba esperando esa visita.

-Pase señor Potter-dijo mientras observaba fijamente a la persona delante de él, y harry así lo hizo cerrando la puerta a su paso-siéntese-extendió la mano señalándole el asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias señor Ragnok-dijoHharry con educación al director, mientras procedía a quitarse la capucha para dejar su rostro a la vista del duende.

-Primeramente, podría comprobar que es realmente el señor Potter y no un farsante-dijo con cautela mientras le extendía una pequeña daga, pues ese no se parecía en nada al Harry Potter que el recordaba.

-Claro no hay problema-acto seguido tomo la daga, se hizo un pequeño corte y extendió la mano hacia un pergamino que el duende sostenía, colocando unas pocas gotas de sangre y con un pase de su otra mano curo la pequeña herida; mientras que al momento de hacer contacto la sangre con el pergamino este comenzó a brillar para que instantes después empezaran a aparecer letras en el diciendo lo siguiente:

"_Harry James Potter hijo de los fallecidos James y Lilian Potter"_

Con lo cual el duende fue capaz de comprobar que era el verdadero Harry Potter, pues nunca esta de mas tomar sus precauciones.

-A cambiado mucho en este tiempo sr Potter-dijo mientras examinaba los cambios que había sufrido el chico, ya que a simple vista podía verse que no era el mismo chico que había visto la ultima vez antes de la batalla final, ahora parecía mas maduro pero también pudo darse cuenta que esa inocencia que poseía se había ido y que decir de su magia, era mucho mas poderosa aunque también sentía algo extraño en ella que no sabría decir el que, sin embargo lo que mas había llamado su atención fue la cicatriz pues aunque todavía la tenia no podía explicarse por que tenia una forma diferente-estaba esperando su visita-comento con seguridad-la verdad yo nunca creí que usted hubiera muerto al tratar de escapar de ese lugar-al ver la confusión en los ojos de harry comprendió que al parecer él no sabia nada de eso-lo que pasa es que después de haber caído desde la torre mas alta de azkaban al turbulento mar que lo rodea, los aurores lo dieron por muerto alegando que era imposible que sobreviviera a la caída y en todo caso que lo lograra moriría ahogado-termino su relato.

"_Vaya esta información es muy valiosa_" sonrió ante tal descubrimiento,"_así que para el mundo Harry Potter esta muerto, mejor para mi ya que así no estaré con el miedo de que sospechen quien soy en realidad_" esto le estaba dando una gran ventaja para sus planes aunque era algo que no se había esperado eso no significaba que no pudiera aprovecharlo.

-por supuesto yo estaba seguro que usted seguía con vida-con esto Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos "_maldición, debo dejar de perderme en mi mundo_", se recrimino mentalmente para después seguir escuchando lo que Ragnok tenia que decir, al parecer había sido una buena decisión ir primero a Gringotts-aun así cuando vinieron eso magos a reclamar su fortuna, yo no les mencione mi sentir, además que les dije que mientras no hubiera pruebas de su fallecimiento no se podía hacer ningun movimiento en sus cuentas-menciono con tono enojado.

-¿Y quienes fueron los que vinieron a reclamar mi fortuna?-en su mente unos nombres aparecieron a la mención de las palabras "magos" y "fortuna".

-Pues si no mal recuerdo fueron Dumbledore, dos Weasley y la srta. Granger-dijo pensativamente como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo muy importante.

-¿Dos Weasley?-pregunto pues él solo pensó en Ron, así que no sabia quien era el otro o ¿tal vez seria otra?.

-Si, el hijo menor y la única hija de los Weasley-afirmo con seguridad en su voz.

"_No puedo creer que Ginny también esta metida en esto aunque yo solo había pensado en Ron y Dumbledore, lo mas seguro es que Hermione solo haya venido para acompañar a Ron, aun así ¿que tiene que ver Ginny?_", ahora tenia otra cosa que anotar en su lista de personas a investigar, "_por ahora le daré el beneficio de la duda, al igual que a Neville y Luna"._

- Sr. Ragnok seria posible que me facilitara un reporte de toda mi fortuna-le pregunto al duende, ya que a eso había venido, a ver con cuanto capital contaba y ponerse al corriente de todo lo que poseía pues ya iba siendo hora que tomara las riendas de su vida.

-No hay problema-respondió el duende-solo que por ahora solo puedo darle la información de la fortuna Potter, tendrá que esperar un poco para la de Gryffindor y Slytherin-termino diciendo.

-¿Slytherin?-al escuchar esto frunció una ceja-lo siento señor creo que hay una confusión, ya que yo solo soy heredero de Gryffindor-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Me temo sr. Potter que no existe ninguna equivocación-rebatió la respuesta del chico-usted es el heredero tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin.

-Pe..pero eso es imposible, se supone que el heredero de Slytherin era Voldemort y el esta muerto-menciono algo alterado.

-Tranquilícese sr. Potter-dijo al ver como Harry empezaba a desesperarse-lo que pasa es que al usar Voldemort su sangre para revivir, automáticamente lo convirtió a usted en un heredero de Slytherin también y como usted dijo el esta muerto por lo tanto la herencia pasa a sus manos-dijo tranquilamente como quien comenta el clima .

Eso si había dejado a harry sin palabras, ya que ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de ser el heredero de Slytherin y ahora resultaba que lo era, aunque no le gustara la forma en que llego a serlo, debía admitir que mas ingresos a su bolsillo no le vendrían mal aunque eso si, le sabia mal saber a quien le había pertenecido antes, pero como dicen "lo regalado no se rechaza".

-Se encuentra bien sr. Potter-pregunto Ragnok al ver como Harry no decía nada.

-He? A si, es solo que esto no me lo esperaba-dijo aun algo impresionado.

-Ya lo creo-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona, en eso tocaron la puerta-pase-y entro el mismo duende que había atendido aHharry, se acerco a Ragnok sin perder de vista al chico, y le dio unos pergaminos-gracias- así como entro el duende salio pero sin despegar la vista del rostro del chico-tome señor Potter, aquí esta todo lo referente a la fortuna de los Potter-dijo dándole los pergaminos que el otro duende le había traído, al parecer mientras Harry trataba de asimilar la información recién dada, Ragnok mando pedir lo que este le había mandado-hay algo mas que desee tratar.

-Gracias, creo que eso seria todo por hoy-dijo mientras se levantaba dando a entender que su reunión había terminado.

-Bien-confirmo Ragnok mientras también se paraba-a mas tardar en una semana le mandare la otra información.

-Bien, estaré esperándola-dijo conforme con el plazo-podría enviármela a Hogwart a nombre de Ciel Moonlight-ante esto Ragnok solo lo miro confundido-tengo derecho a terminar mis estudios¿no?-dijo mostrando una sonrisa malvada, que no paso desapercibida para el duende, "_definitivamente has cambiado mucho chico_" pensó este-es verdad casi lo olvido- Ragnok volteo a mirarlo-espero que nadie se entere que estoy vivo, mucho menos que estuve aquí-menciono con voz helada y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, mientras volvía a colocarse la capucha.

-Será como usted desee sr. Potter-fue la única contestación por parte de Ragnok.

-Fue un placer volver a verlo sr Ragnok-extendió su mano al duende para despedirse, este se quedo quieto por un momento, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que un mago lo tratara como su igual, pero una vez repuesto no tardo en corresponder el gesto.

-Igualmente sr. Potter, ya sabe cualquier cosa que necesite aquí estoy para servirle.

Entonces Harry se dispuso a irse, Ragnok hizo amago de llamar a un duende para que lo acompañara a la salida, pero él lo detuvo.

-Así esta bien, no se preocupe ya conozco el camino-el duende solo asintió y harry salio de la oficina. Para cuando paso por donde estaban los demás duendes trabajando se dio cuenta que el que lo había atendido se le quedaba viendo, él solo inclino su cabeza en señal de despedida lo que causo desconcierto al duende.

Ya afuera del banco se dio cuenta que había estado un tiempo considerable hablando con el director de Gringotts, pues ya se podía ver a mas gente caminando por el callejón; decidió ir a comer un helado a " Florean Fortescue" antes de ir a comprar sus útiles, necesitaba descansar un poco para poder asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir ya que eran cosas importantes, y con eso en mente comenzó su camino hacia la heladería.

continuara...

* * *

**pobre harry, todo lo que tiene que asimilar pues no creo que sea facil saber que es heredero de Slytherin, ademas parece que por lo menos los duendes estan de su parte, su segundo aliado confirmado(el primero es Axel recuerdan ¬¬ y que aliado O_O).Tambien esta el hecho que decidio regresar a Hogwart, solo esperemos le vaya bien(rayos, se supone que yo debo saber eso n/nU).  
**

**¿por que ginny vino para ver el asunto de la herencia? ¿como sera su dia de compras en el callejon?¿se encontrara con mas personas de su pasado?. agregamos mas preguntas a las ya mencionadas antes.**

**pasando a otras cosas quisiera saber si les gustaria que pusiera a harry de pareja con alguien y si es el caso con quien quisieran verlo, por fis diganmelo lo antes posible para asi tener tiempo para pensar como juntarla(o) (estoy abierta a cualquier posibilidad, la verdad no me molestan las parejas yaoi ni las heterosexuales) con harry, y no tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

**!matta ne!**


	6. Camino a Hogwarts

**¡Ohayo¡**

**new chapter,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin lo termine n_n aunque hubiera sido antes pero me envicie con yu gi oh gx *O* y pues ya se imaginaran jejejejeje.**

**En este capitulo esta su dia de compras en el callejon y su casi llegada a Hogwart, tiene muchas mas sorpresas ademas de datos que seran importantes mas avanzada la historia. Sin mas les dejo para que disfruten el nuevo cap.**

**-blablabla- dialogos**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

**(blablabla) notas del autor**

**/*/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena**

* * *

_Capitulo 5: Camino a Hogwarts_

Harry se encontraba tranquilamente disfrutando de su helado, mientras terminaba de asimilar la nueva información y modificaba sus planes lo necesario.

"_Creo que lo primero será ir por una varita nueva y que mejor lugar que Varitas Ollivander_" sonrió amargamente al recordar su vieja varita y todo lo que hizo con ella "_en verdad tenia una muy buena varita, maldito Scrimgeour no era necesario que la rompiera_", así con su nuevo destino trazado salio de la heladería en dirección a la tienda de varitas.

En el trayecto se pudo dar cuenta que sin voldemort el lugar se veía mas lleno de vida, pues se podían ver por todos lados a personas comprando tranquilamente en las tiendas "_todo me lo deben a mi y que recibí, una estancia permanente en azkaban_" ,mientras caminaba miraba con odio a toda esa gente que primero lo buscaban para que salvara sus patéticas vidas y cuando el necesito ser salvado solo le dieron la espalda, como si no importara "_todos me las pagaran, tal vez no me condenaron pero tampoco hicieron nada por ayudarme_", con este pensamiento no pudo mas que sonreír maliciosamente, tal vez su venganza estuviera centrada en ciertas personas pero eso no quería decir que los demás no merecían su atención.

Después de rato llego a un local, el cual tenia un polvoriento escaparate con un sencillo cojín desteñido de color púrpura con una única varita, al entrar sonó una pequeña campanita que estaba colocaba arriba de la puerta, avisando que un cliente había entrado, no paso mucho tiempo cuando...

-Buenos días-dijo un anciano de piel pálida que se encontraba en el mostrador.

-Buenos días, me gustaría comprar una varita-dijo harry con voz indiferente, sin dejar que el sr. Ollivander viera su rostro.

-¿Es la primera que vas a tener una?-pregunto con tono curioso, la verdad es que desde que lo vio entrar le pareció que el sujeto era alguien intrigante, ya que en estos tiempos de paz era muy extraño ver a una persona encapuchada, pero lo que había hecho que su curiosidad aumentara era el hecho que venia por una varita nueva.

-No-contesto, pero al ver que este no le decía nada comprendió que esperaba una explicación- lo que pasa es que tuve un accidente y mi varita se rompió durante este.

-Ya veo-dijo no muy convencido de lo que decía-¿y de que era tu otra varita?-pregunto inocentemente, "_mierda_" fue el único pensamiento de harry.

-Pues, no recuerdo bien-fue lo primero que atino a decir, Ollivander solo arqueo un ceja-es que en el accidente me golpee la cabeza y algunas cosas aun no puedo recordarlas con claridad-se apresuro a terminar antes de que preguntara otra cosa.

-Ok-tuvo que creerle pues no encontró nada extraño en su explicación-¿con que mano tomas la varita?-harry solo levanto la derecha, lo mas seguro es que podría con las dos pero Ollivander no tenia por que saberlo, acto seguido una cinta comenzó a medir su brazo y cuando tuvo las medidas Ollivander fue en busca de posibles varitas para su cliente.

Regreso cargando varias cajas, ya que algo le decía que seria muy complicado encontrar la varita adecuada para la persona que estaba en su tienda; así pasó media hora sin que ninguna varita reaccionara ante Harry.

-increíble, ya casi ha probado todas y aun no podemos encontrar la adecuada para usted-dijo con voz emocionada-hace tiempo que no tenia un buen reto-se dirigió a la trastienda para traer mas varitas.

Mientras Ollivander iba por mas, harry se quedo observando el lugar pues la primera vez que vino no tuvo tanto tiempo; era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo una silla larguirucha, sin embargo detrás del aparador se encontraba llena de cajas que lo mas seguro era que tuvieran varitas dentro, pero mientras paseaba su vista por las miles de cajas algo llamo su atención, era como un pequeño brillo y sentía como si lo estuviera llamando, sin poder evitarlo de un salto llego a los estantes con las cajas, dio un vistazo al pequeño corredor para comprobar que no viniera Ollivander y se acerco al lugar, con cada paso que daba el brillo aumentaba, hasta que llego frente a este y cuidadosamente saco la caja, al tocarla se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de terciopelo negro, tenia una pequeña cerradura en forma de dragon, la cual al momento en que harry paso sus dedos por el comenzó a moversepara acto seguido escucharse un clic y la caja comenzó a abrirse, lo que encontró era algo increíble: una hermosa varita de madera oscura, tan ensimismado estaba contemplando tal belleza que no se dio cuenta cuando Ollivander llego, este al ver lo que el chico tenia en sus manos solo pudo soltar las cajas que traía, haciendo que Harry saliera del trance en el que estaba y notara la presencia de Ollivander.

-¿Do…donde encontraste eso?-pregunto Ollivander muy sorprendido.

-Estaba en ese estante-contesto señalando el estante frente a él.

"_Eso es imposible, yo la había dejado en mi habitación_", pensó desconcertado con la respuesta de Harry_" esa varita es demasiado valiosa como para estar con las demás_", no sabia como reaccionar pues al parecer la varita había escogido dueño, después de tanto tiempo pasando de generación en generación en su familia ahora aparecía su autentico dueño, observo atentamente al chico la verdad no sabia que pensar pues ni siquiera podia ver su rostro.

-Madera de ébano, treinta cm., flexible -comenzó a recitar con alevosía, mientras observaba la caja que contenía la varita esperando que en cualquier momento le llegara la información que aun no sabia- sabe señor esta varita ha estado durante mucho tiempo en la familia, pero al parecer lo a escogido a usted como su dueño-dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry-nunca pensé ver el día que por fin alguien fuera merecedor de ella, por lo que mi padre me contó es una varita muy buena , lamentablemente casi no cuento con información sobre ella-dijo con tono triste.

-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto francamente interesado en la varita.

-Pues porque no fue fabricada por mi familia-dijo mientras tomaba la varita de la caja-mi padre me contó que un antepasado nuestro ayudo a un sujeto que estaba herido y este como pago le dio la varita, aunque la verdad nunca fue capaz de usarla, eso causo que este comenzara a fabricar varitas con el afán de poder lograr crear una tan magnifica como esta y que el fuera capaz de usar-parecía perdido en viejos recuerdos.

-¿En verdad cree que me ha elegido?-pregunto con curiosidad, pues en verdad deseaba que esa varita fuera suya.

-Porque no lo comprobamos-dijo al momento que le extendía la varita, lo que paso después seria algo que Ollivander nunca espero ver.

Cuando los dedos de Harry entraron en contacto con la varitas, esta emitió una potente ráfaga de viento que los hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando Ollivander fue capaz de abrirlos se encontró con una imagen increíble: un joven alto como de 1.75, piel cremosa y sonrosada, cabello largo de color ébano con dos mechones blancos que enmarcaban su rostro y sus ojo de plata liquida, traía una camisa color vino con los primeros botones desbrochados, encima de esta un chaleco negro abierto, unos pantalones y zapatos negros, para complementar esto, en la mano que sostenía la varita un guante de piel negro con los dedos descubiertos, todo en el imponía respeto y por si eso fuera poco estaba mostrando un aura de gran poder. Cuando había comenzado el viento había hecho que la capa se le corriera mostrándolo tal y como era.

Llo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sepa esto-dijo mientras apuntaba con su nueva varita-Obliviate- Ollivander solo se quedo parado viendo como venia el hechizo hacia él, si hubiera querido podría haber intentado esquivarlo, pero no lo hizo.

-Cuídala bien, se ve que no eres un mal chico-dijo antes de que el hechizo le impactara de lleno en el pecho, este era tan fuerte que mando a volar a Ollivander contra los estantes, Harry no quería dañarlo para no levantar sospechas sobre su nueva persona pero no pensó que su varita seria tan buena.

"_Rayos, tengo que irme antes de que alguien venga a investigar este despliegue de magia_", ni lento ni perezoso saco una bolsita que le había dado Axel con dinero para comprar lo necesario y saco lo que creyó conveniente pagar por su nueva varita y lo dejo en el aparador, para salir lo mas pronto posible de ahí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Alguna parte en el departamento de Misterios

**-**¿Qué rayos es ese ruido?-pregunta un sujeto entrando a un cuarto donde esta una extraña maquina haciendo ruidos estruendosos.

-Lo siento señor, ¿no se que pasa?-decía otro hombre que iba de un lado a otro tratando de callar el incesante ruido.

-¿Como que no sabes?-dijo al momento que arqueaba una ceja.

-Eso mismo-contestaba mientras seguía revisando la maquina, hasta que por fin pudo hacerla callar-se supone que esta maquina solo se activaría si llegaba a detectar una magia extremadamente poderosa-termino su explicación mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

-¿Qué tan poderosa?-pregunto un poco curioso y otro poco temeroso de la respuesta.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro-dijo vacilante, el otro solo lo vio con confusión-lo que pasa es que hasta ahora solo he podido compararlo con la magia del señor oscuro y de Dumbledore a falta de otras igual o mas poderosas que las suyas-la verdad es que ya no se acordaba de esa maquina que había dejado abandonada ya que había sido incapaz de conseguir otra referencia.

-¿Entonces, que tan poderosa se supone era esa magia que detecto?-pregunto sin poderse contener por mas tiempo.

-Lo mas seguro es que se haya descompuesto-fue la respuesta evasiva que dio.

-¿Y eso por que?-ahora si que no podía con su curiosidad, desde que conocía al hombre frente a él, nunca había escuchado que un invento suyo fallara.

-bueno, según las lecturas la magia detectada es mínimo 5 veces mas poderosa que la de Dumbledore-dijo mientras revisaba las lecturas.

-¿Cómo?-nunca se hubiera esperado esa respuesta

-Por eso te digo que debe estar fallando-dijo todavía metido en las lecturas.

-¿Donde se supone que paso este despliegue de magia?-pregunto muy serio

-¿He?-volteo a verlo confundido, al mirar su rostro serio prosiguió-pues eso no sabría decirlo, ya que esta maquina solo detecta la cantidad de magia liberada no el lugar-al ver que seguía muy serio termino-vamos tranquilízate lo mas seguro es que sea un error de la maquina.

-Tal vez tengas razón-y en verdad deseaba creerlo.

-Estoy seguro, ya no te preocupes-le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ok, seguiré con lo que estaba-dijo mientras salía de la habitación "_aunque sigo creyendo que esto no fue un error de la maquina_", con este pensamiento salio rumbo a su oficina.

* * *

Después de lo que paso con Ollivander, Harry decidió apurarse con sus compras ya que deseaba estar lo mas lejos posible del callejón por si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que paso y quisiera investigar, además del hecho de que estaba seguro que en cuanto despertara el sr Ollivander y se diera cuenta que faltaba esa varita lo reportaría a pesar de haber pagado por ella, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta que el la tenia, ya que formularia muchas preguntas, la principal ¿Por qué le borro la memoria a Ollivander? Y una cosa llevaría a otra, volviéndose el centro de atención y echando todos sus planes por la borda.

Así pues después de salir de la tienda de Ollivander fue a comprar los libros a Flourish y Blotts, lo cual no tardo mucho pues solo fue por los libros en la lista ya que a pesar que solo dio una mirada superficial se dio cuenta que o ya lo había leído o no valía la pena leerlo. Con Madame Malkin fue otra cosa, ya que no paraba de preguntarle cosas de él, al saber que entraría a Hogwart tiempo después de empezadas las clases y su aspecto físico no ayudaba mucho, pues todas las mujeres que llegaron a entrar no le quitaron la mirada todo el tiempo que estuvo parado mientras lo median, pues no podían medirlo con la capa puesta, pidió un guardaropas completo siendo que no contaba con mucha ropa en ese momento y sabia que la llegaría a necesitar.

Su siguiente parada fue en La Botica Slug & Jigger donde compro ingredientes para pociones, pues quería cursar la materia, además estaba seguro que podría pasarla con buenas calificaciones siendo que se habia vuelto muy bueno es esa materia, con esto recordó que también necesitaba el caldero así que esa fue su siguiente parada. Después de eso fue por pergaminos, plumas y tinta, pensó un poco si seria bueno comprar una escoba pero al final desistió ya que tenía que centrarse en su venganza. En su camino a la salida decidió que seria bueno tener una mascota y hablando de eso aun se preguntaba que había pasado con Hedwing, esperaba que se encontrara en Hogwart.

Al entrar a la tienda vio muchos tipos de animales, la verdad no sabía que comprar pero de lo que estaba seguro es que seria bueno tener compañía; iba caminando por el lugar cuando una manchita negra llamo su atención, al acercarse pudo ver a una pequeña bolita de pelos negra en una jaula.

-Es un gatito, tiene apenas unos meses de nacido -escucho una voz detrás de él, aun asi no volteo pues estaba seguro era el vendedor.

-Puede mostrármelo-le pregunto al dependiente, no sabia por que pero algo en esa criatura llamaba su atención.

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña jaula donde estaba, cuando se lo paso a Harry este quedo sorprendido por el color de ojos del pequeño animalito: dos hermosas amatistas.

"_Siento que este pequeño es mas de lo que se ve a simple vista_", pensó mientras observaba esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado completamente, pero el dependiente al ver que Harry no se movía malinterpreto su reacción o falta de esta pues ya antes le había pasado: veían al gatito y lo querían pero cuando veían sus ojos cambiaban de opinión, sabiendo que ya no lo vendería dio un suspiro y estaba por quitárselo a Harry pero en eso este reacciono.

-Me lo llevo-dijo con decisión, al oír esto el dependiente se sorprendió mucho.

-Esta seguro?-pregunto no creyendo lo que había dicho el chico frente a él.

-Claro, podría darme todo lo que necesito para su cuidado-dijo mientras acaricia al gatito que comenzó a ronronear.

Sin perder tiempo el vendedor salio rumbo a la trastienda por todo lo que pensó el gatito necesitaría, estaba muy feliz por el gatito ya que si en unos meses mas nadie lo hubiera comprado tendría que ser sacrificado pues el no podía conservarlo ya tenía muchos animales.

Media hora después harry salía con un pequeño gatito entre sus brazos, todas las cosas que había comprado las redujo y las traía en la bolsa de su pantalón incluyendo la jaula. Como no deseaba encontrarse con ningún otro conocido decidió que pasaría el resto del día en el mundo muggle, pues era hasta mañana cuando tendría que estar en Hogsmeade ya que según la carta alguien pasaría a recogerlo ahí para llevarlo a Hogwart.

Ya era de noche y Harry se encontraba en el cuarto de un hotel muggle, después de dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle había buscado un hotel para pasar la noche. Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y alimentar al gatito, para después tirarse a descansar en la gran y cómoda cama que tenia.

-Como te llamaras pequeño?-decía mientras lo veía a los ojos-mmm ya se, te llamaras Loki como el dios de la mitología nórdica-el gatito solo maulló en acuerdo con su nombre-bueno será mejor descansar, tengo el presentimiento que mañana será un día pesado-con eso se metió en las cobijas y cayo dormido.

* * *

Hogwart, oficina del director.

-Vamos tu tienes la mañana libre-dijo al momento que tomaba un caramelo de limón y se lo metía a la boca- además solo te estoy pidiendo que vayas a recoger a un alumno y de paso al nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-yo no soy chofer de nadie-su acompañante dijo.

-Ya lo se pero tu eres el único profesor que tiene horas libres mañana a la hora que llega el nuevo estudiante-dijo con un sonrisa conciliadora-te lo pido como un favor severus, además tu sabes que no te lo pediría si tuviera a alguien mas-termino con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

"_Rayos odio que haga eso, maldigo el día en que acepto darle vacaciones al semigigante ya que si estuviera no estaría ahora discutiendo esto_", fue su único pensamiento.

-Esta bien-dijo derrotado-pero esta será la primera y última vez que lo haré.

-Esta bien-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa, había pensado que le costaría mas convencer a snape para que aceptara-el alumno nuevo te estará esperando en las tres escobas a las 10:00 am y creo que el nuevo profesor llegara mas o menos a esa misma hora.

Antes esto snape solo soltó un gruñido "_perfecto, además de hacer de chofer voy a tener que esperar con el mocoso no se cuanto tiempo a que llegue el nuevo profesor_", pensó algo fastidiado.

-¿Quién es el nuevo profesor?-pregunto ya que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que Dumbledore no le había dicho quien era.

-eso es una sorpresa-dijo de forma enigmática, esto solo fastidio mas a snape.

-Bueno, si no tiene nada mas que decirme me retiro-dijo pues ya sabia que cuando el director no soltaba la información a la primera no podría sacársela con nada.

-Buenas noches severus-escucho antes de que cerrara la puerta.

* * *

Harry se levanto al amanecer, la verdad no era necesaria pero después de un año de hacerlo se había acostumbrado, y comenzó a hacer un poco de ejercicio: lagartijas, sentadillas y cosas así.

Después se dio una ducha ya que con el ejercicio había quedado todo sudado, para cuando salio vio un carrito con la comida que había pedido y se acerco para comer, estaba hambriento; para cuando termino saco todas sus compras y las agrando para luego sacar un mini baúl de la otra bolsa y hacer lo mismo, el baúl había sido el regalo de despedida que Gabriel le había dado, además debía admitir que tenia buen gusto pues era muy hermoso, lo abrió y guardo todas sus compras dentro pues era muy grande y espacioso. Para cuando ya estaba listo para irse, miro el reloj de su muñeca, regalo de Axel, y se alarmo al darse cuenta que eran las 10 _"rayos, se supone que ya debo estar en las tres escobas_", así que rápidamente encogió su baúl y tomo a Loki para salir rápidamente del hotel, ya afuera busco con la mirada un callejón donde poder desaparecerse.

* * *

En el pub "las tres escobas" que estaba en hosgmeade se encontraba un mago alto, muy delgado, de piel cetrina, dientes torcidos y nariz aguileña, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, largo y grasiento, vestía de negro. Estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta, para así poder ver quien entraba.

"_Maldito mocoso, ya son las diez debería estar aquí_" pensaba Snape mientras veía la hora, para después voltear a ver el local que en estos momentos estaba casi vació, estaba seguro que ninguno podría ser ya que todos eran adultos "_y para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera se como es el mocoso ni el nuevo profesor_", gruño levemente.

Mientras estaba despotricando mentalmente contra todo lo que se le ocurría, no se dio cuenta que un chico había entrado, caso contrario a todos los demás que al escuchar abrir la puerta por alguna extraña razón voltearon a ver quien era, quedando impresionados ante la figura que entraba pues todo su ser desplegaba porte y elegancia, aunque les era imposible saber su identidad por la capa negra que la ocultaba. En cuanto a la persona este solo ignoro las miradas curiosas y entro, estaba por sentarse a esperar pues pensó que seria Hagrid quien vendría por él, pero paro de improviso al sentir una presencia conocida y al voltear al lugar se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

"_Vaya, creo que comenzare el año escolar con el pie izquierdo_", pensó resignado mientras caminaba había el profesor Snape.

-Disculpe, es usted a quien mandaron de Hogwart a recogerme?-pregunto nada mas llegar con su profesor.

-Como?-pregunto desconcertado saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz fría, al levantar la mirada se encontró con una figura alta cubierta por una capa negra, su primer pensamiento fue "_peligroso_" y no supo el por que.

-Decía que si es usted quien me va a llevar a Hogwart?-volvió a preguntar serio, aunque dentro de el estaba muy divertido ya que no todos los días tomas con la guardia baja al frió profesor Severus Snape.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto desconfiado al no poder ver su rostro.

-Lo siento,- que descortés soy-dijo de manera mecánica-me llamo Ciel, Ciel Moonlight –dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cara con la mano que tenia libre.

-¿Eres el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas?-pregunto Snape al momento que fruncía una ceja, y no era para menos ya que mas que un alumno daba la imagen de un joven profesor que acaba de salir de la escuela, mas que nada por lo imponente de su presencia.

-Me esta confundiendo-dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno-yo no puedo ser profesor ya que apenas voy a cursar mi 6º año-termino con satisfacción, ya que por mas que trato no pudo aguantar mostrar un poco lo que estaba sintiendo y es que era muy divertido ver como su profesor pasaba un momento tan embarazoso al confundirlo con un profesor.

-Ya…ya veo-dijo mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa que se había llevado al saber que era alumno y no profesor, pues el hubiera jurado que era un profesor-bueno yo soy Severus Snape y soy el profesor de pociones, y en efecto me mandaron por ti pero también por el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, quien no debe tardar en llegar.

-Esta bien-dijo mientras procedía a tomar asiento delante de Snape-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo después de cinco minutos de estar meditando si era buena idea preguntar

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto algo curioso, pues el chico no parecía una persona que pregunta tonterías.

-¿Por qué estamos esperando a un nuevo profesor si se supone hace tiempo empezaron las clases?-quería saber que había pasado con Hagrid, pues debía saber donde estaban todas las piezas del ajedrez del viejo.

-Lo que pasa es que el antiguo profesor pidió vacaciones y el director Dumbledore se las dio-dijo con fastidio, mostrando su desacuerdo.

-¿Vacaciones? Así nada mas?-menciono sin darse cuenta que fue en voz alta.

-Pues si-contesto, para después darse cuenta de lo que le había contado al chico, un completamente extraño aunque sentía que podía confiar en él. Después de eso ninguno volvió a decir algo, ya que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

"_Este chico no parece alguien normal_" ,pensó mientras lo veía de reojo" _lo vea por donde lo vea no tiene pinta de alumno, además algo extraño proviene de él y cada vez que lo veo algo me grita peligro_" y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo la sola presencia del chico imponía respeto "_creo que lo mejor será tenerlo vigilado_".

_"Que sorpresa, nunca espere que fuera Snape quien viniera a recogerme, seguro el viejo se lo pidió y como no puede negarle nada tuvo que aceptar"_ ,pensaba con diversión "_aunque debo investigar lo de Hagrid, no me parece normal que a pocas semanas de comenzar el curso pida vacaciones, además ahora también hay posibilidades de que tenga que tener cuidado con el nuevo profesor, siempre tiene que salir algo que complique las cosas, ya tenia suficiente pensando en quien será el profesor de DCAO y ahora sale otro¡ que fastidio¡_".

-Lamento la tardanza profesor Snape-dijo una voz detrás de Harry, una muy conocida voz-pero ya estoy aquí.

-Weasley, no me digas que tu eres el profesor que estoy esperando-dijo con fastidio.

-He? Pues si, hace una semana Dumbledore me mando una carta pidiéndome de favor que reemplazara a Hagrid-dijo tranquilamente-no pude negarme, pero como tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de venir llegue hasta ahora.

-Debí imaginar que seria Weasley, a fin de cuentas la materia es de criaturas mágicas y que mejor que un especialista en dragones para darla-dijo en voz baja pero aun así Harry escucho-entonces ya podemos irnos, un carruaje nos esta esperando a las afueras de Hogsmeade-dicho esto se levanto y camino a la puerta. Hasta que Harry se paro fue cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola soy charlie Weasley, como escuchaste soy el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas ¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto mientras observaba al joven detalladamente, "_mierda, no debí haberle dado mi nombre ahora seguro le dirá a Dumbledore de mi varita_" , pensó fastidiado, a fin de cuentas había sido mala idea decirle su nombre ayer.

-Es un alumno nuevo-se escucho la voz de Snape desde la entrada-vamos no tengo todo el día-dijo mientras salía del local.

Los otros dos solo lo siguieron "_me he salvado por ahora pero seguro en el castillo no tendré tanta suerte_", pensó harry tratando de encontrar una forma para que Charlie no le dijera a Dumbledore lo de su falta de varita ya que eso los llevaría con Ollivanders, "_siento como que ya hubiera visto a este chico pero su cara no se me hace conocida_" iba pensando por su parte Charlie.

continuara...

* * *

**primero que nada, solo describi las visitas en el callejon que eran necesarias contar ya que siento que hubiera sido muy tedioso describir cada lugar al que llego.**

**segundo:tienen que poner atencion a toda la informacion que estoy dando ya que sera necesario para mas adelante**

**Tercero:como se habran dado cuenta muchas personas que murieron en los libros estan vivas, asi que no se sarprendan si un personaje que se supone murio(en el libro por supuesto) sale vivito y coleando en mi fic, porque podria decirse que mi historia es fiel a los lobros hasta el cuarto, todo cambia a partir del quinto curso.**

**¿que habra pasado con Hagrid?sera verdad eso de las vacaciones¿quien es el profesor de DCAO?¿Snape descubrira a Harry?¿charlie le dira a Dumbledore lo de la varita?¿quienes son las personas del departamento de misterios?¿que estara haciendo el villano? tal vez pronto tenga algunas respuestas.**

**¡matta ne¡**


	7. No hay nada como el hogar

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ohayo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Otro capitulo más, por fin Harry llego a Hogwarts *O* y la verdadera aventura esta por comenzar. Este capitulo es un poquito mas largo porque como en la vez anterior queria llegar hasta cierta parte de la historia(lo veran al final)antes de cortarla, asi que espero la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia).**

**-blablabla- dialogos  
**

**"blablabla" pensamientos  
**

**(blablabla) comentarios del autor  
**

***/*/*/*/*/ cambio de escena  
**

* * *

**_Sueños de oscuridad_**

_Capitulo 6: No hay nada como el hogar_

Para cuando llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade Harry vio el familiar carruaje conducido por Thestrals, lo cual le entristeció pues le hizo recordar todas las personas inocentes que vio morir durante la guerra. Durante el camino nadie hablo más que nada porque no tenían nada que decir, pero eso no quería decir que el ambiente fuera pesado más bien era armónico y tranquilo.

Para cuando se paro el carruaje y harry salio de el se encontró con una imagen que le causo mucha emoción, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba muy feliz de regresar al primer lugar que sintió que era su hogar, el castillo era imponente y que decir de la poderosa magia que despedía.

-vamos-Snape lo saco de sus pensamientos al ver que no se movía, así pues se encamino a la puerta sin dejar de observar un solo momento la estructura donde había pasado los mejores años de su vida.

Al momento en que puso un pie en el castillo sintió una eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, tal parece que Hogwart estaba examinándolo y cuando sintió un placentera calidez supo que lo había reconocido y le daba la bienvenida nuevamente, solo pudo soltar un poco de su magia como respuesta a la bienvenida dada.

-profesor Snape si gusta yo puedo llevar al chico con el director a fin de cuentas también tengo que ir a verlo-dijo Charlie al ver la cara de fastidio de Snape.

-como quiera-fue su única respuesta antes de emprender camino hacia las mazmorras, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada al chico nuevo "_ahí algo extraño en ese chico y yo voy a descubrir que es_" fue su pensamiento al ver esos misteriosos ojos platinados-la contraseña es "_ranas de chocolate_"-dijo antes de perderse de la de los otros dos "_al parecer todavía hay cosas que no han cambiado con el tiempo_", pensó amargamente.

-bueno será mejor seguir nuestro camino seguro el director nos esta esperando-dijo dándole una sonrisa, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la oficina del director. Después de unos minutos la curiosidad Gryffindor gano.

-yo ya te dije mi nombre pero aun no se el tuyo-dijo al momento que se ponía a la altura de harry para poder platicar mejor.

-mi nombre es Ciel, Ciel Moonlight-al terminar dio un suspiro, la verdad ya se lo esperaba aunque eso quería decir que ya tuviera algo planeado para lo que sabia vendría después.

-tu?-como lo predijo Harry en cuanto Charlie escucho el nombre no pudo mas que sorprenderse-vaya nunca pensé que fueras un estudiante y mucho menos encontrarte en Hogwarts dijo una vez recuperado de la impresión-y que?ya tienes varita-no pudo retener mas su duda "_rayos no esperaba que preguntara primero eso_", fue el pensamiento de un frustrado harry.

-claro-contesto distraídamente, como si estuviera comentando el clima.

-debo suponer que fuiste a Ollivanders, donde hacen las mejores varitas -comento como si no fuera algo importante, pero lo cierto es que quería sacar la mayor información de ese intrigante joven.

-no-dijo de manera cortante, lo que causo que Charlie frunciera una ceja-lo que pasa en que mi tío me mando a hacer una nueva y me llego ayer-se apresuro a contestar lo primero que se le ocurrió, ya que lo menos que deseaba era que la curiosidad de Charlie lo llevara a comentarle ese detalle a Dumbledore.

-ho, que bien-dijo algo desilusionado pues estaba pensando en preguntarle a Ollivander sobre la varita del chico, ya que sabia que esta puede decirte mucho sobre una persona pero al parecer eso seria imposible-dime…-pero un ruido que provenía de Harry lo interrumpió-que fue eso-dijo algo confundido.

-Loki-fue su simple respuesta, lo cual causo solo más confusión en el adulto.

-¿Loki?-Charlie no sabia a que se refería el chico con eso de Loki.

-si-dijo al momento que movía su capa y dejaba ver al pequeño gatito negro que estaba acurrucado en su brazo derecho-Loki-termino mientras el adulto solo observaba al pequeño mínimo con ternura. Después de eso ninguno hablo en lo que quedo de camino a la oficina del director.

* * *

-señor, hemos encontrado una pista del posible paradero del pergamino del ermitaño-dijo el hombre acercándose a su señor.

-¿en serio?-pregunto muy interesado por la información que le pudiera dar.

-si-su voz denotaba emoción-al parecer se encuentra en poder de una organización que se hace llamar Pandora-dijo feliz de que al fin pudiera darle información útil a su señor.

-Pandora-repitió con tono enojado" _rayos, esto en verdad será mas difícil de conseguir de lo que había previsto y todo por no contemplar la posibilidad de que ellos lo tuvieran_", pensó furioso consigo mismo por haber dejado pasar algo tan importante como la existencia de Pandora-quiero que reúnas a diez de nuestros mejores hombres y vayan a investigar que tan confiable es esa información-dijo mientras su mente trabajaba tan rápido como podía tratando de sacar posibles planes de acción para un futuro cercano-en caso de ser cierto quiero que regresen y me informen lo mas pronto posible-enfoco su mirada en el hombre frente a él-por ningún motivo quiero que se enfrenten a ellos-dijo con voz siseante-son personas que no nos podemos dar el lujo de subestimar.

-a..asi será-termino con una inclinación para acto seguido salir del lugar muy asustado por la ultima advertencia de su señor.

En cuanto al otro hombre, se levanto para ponerse junto al gran ventanal y observar el cielo que en ese momento estaba lleno de nubes, lo que hacia imposible que los travieso rayos de sol salieran a iluminar el día "_maldición, esto podría convertirse en un gran problema si sus sospechas son cierta. De todas los lugares donde podría estar debí suponer que ese seria el mas obvio, aun asi tenia la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarme a él_" solo pudo soltar un suspiro, pero entonces sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza que lo hizo arrodillarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza, y comenzó a ver imágenes borrosas que poco a poco se iban aclarando.

*****************************Flash back******************************

Era una noche espantosa, poco después de que el sol se ocultara una terrible tormenta se había soltado, el viento soplaba con fuerza, parecía como si la naturaleza estuviera furiosa por algo, sin embargo parecía que a un ser no le importaba esto, pues seguía su recorrido con prima, al parecer tenia que llegar lo mas pronto posible a algún lugar y con urgencia ya que ni siquiera la lluvia era capaz de detener su andar apresurado.

Al vislumbrar a lo lejos una casa con la poca visibilidad que la torrencial lluvia le permitía, apresuro un poco mas el paso ya que al verla su mal presentimiento solo incremento mas, poniéndolo mas nervioso. Cuando estaba llegando noto que todas las luces estaban apagadas, eso solo era prueba de que su instinto no había fallado y algo malo sucedía en su casa.

Toco varias veces la puerta ya que había olvidado las llaves pero nadie contestaba, así que se decidió forzar la entrada para entrar y comprobar que solo fuera su paranoia la que le estaba jugando sucio, sin mas tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro, para su sorpresa esta cedió, con una sensación de incertidumbre se adentro en la casa. Lo primero que hacia al pasar por algún lugar era pender las luces, estaba alerta por cualquier sonido que le advirtiera de que había alguien en casa, pero lo único que podía escuchar era las gotas de agua al chocar contra la casa.

Había revisado casi toda la casa pero no encontró rastro de nadie, lo mas seguro es que todos hubieran salido a comer fuera y los hubiera agarrado el mal clima evitando que pudieran regresar; estaba por regresar a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer pero un impulso que no supo explicar hizo que se dirigiera a la habitación de sus padres, al empujar la puerta y fijar la vista adentro, al principio con la oscuridad no vio nada, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se encontró con algo que le helo la sangre.

Era algo que nunca en su vida podría olvidar, era algo que espero nunca espero llegar a ver en persona en toda su vida.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto una vez salio del shock, mirando horrorizado la escena frente a el.

-nos mintieron, dijeron que nunca nos lastimarían-era un susurro pero aun asi lo escucho- yo les dije que pagarían con sangre si lo hacían -le llego mas clara la voz que pertenecía a un chico que estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación y mantenía su mirada fija en sus manos manchadas de carmesí, parecía fascinado con el liquido que manchaba sus manos- y lo hicieron-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa, era como ver a un niño el día de navidad.

-¿Alec?-fijo su mirada en el chico por primera vez –no, por favor dime que tu no hiciste esto -pronuncio con voz rota, mas su conmoción no duro mucho.

Grotesco, era una de las palabras que describían lo que había pasado en ese lugar, no se podía caminar por el cuarto ya que corrías el riesgo de pisar algún miembro de lo que una vez fue una persona o varias en este caso, simplemente una escena que a nadie le gustaría ver, bueno a excepción del perpetrador. En ese cuarto solo podías ver lo que eran litro y litro de sangre por todo el lugar, eso sin contar los pedazos de carne que en un tiempo fueran parte del cuerpo de sus padres.

-párate, tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo por fin el joven al menor, sin poder concebir que su hermano fuera responsable de ese acto tan atroz, lo pronuncio desde la entrada, ya que hasta el momento había permanecido paralizado en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

-no es hermoso-menciono mientras acercaba su mano derecha al charco mas próximo de sangre y la ponía sobre este.

-rayos, vamos no hay tiempo que perder-volvió a insistir algo desesperado, la verdad no deseaba entrar al cuarto para sacarlo "_tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, maldición que hago_", al darse cuenta que no le hacia caso tuvo que resignarse y entrar por el otro chico muy a su pesar. Al levantar al chico noto que tenia toda la ropa empapada en sangre, la verdad eso no le sorprendía, por como estaba la habitación era lógico.

-¿tu no nos traicionaras verdad?-le dijo el chico girando el rostro a la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba el otro parado, al momento en que sus miradas chocaron el mayor noto que uno de sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto era rojo sangre , además de que estaban rasgados como los de un gato, lo cual lo asusto haciendo que soltara al chico y al dar dos pasos atrás trastabillara cayendo en la alfombra ensangrentada, en cuanto al menor este solo le sonrió ante la acción del mayor-no tengas miedo, mientras no nos hagas daño estarás a salvo-levanto su mano derecha para posarla en la mejilla del mayor, manchándola de sangre en el proceso, al sentir el contacto de ese liquido viscoso con su piel lo hizo reaccionar.

-aléjate de mi-grito al momento que golpeaba la mano del menor para que la quitara de su rostro-no se lo que eres, pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que tu no eres mi hermano-dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban un intenso odio. Al escuchar esto el menor se enfado y comenzó a despedir un aura muy oscura.

-así que me rechazas-su voz era helada-bien, te di la oportunidad de vivir y la rechazaste así que no me queda de otra mas que deshacerme de ti también-dijo con un brillo de locura en los ojos y una sonrisa sádica, acto seguido levanto la mano y un humo negro comenzó a salir de su mano para precipitarse sobre el joven, que trataba en vano de moverse para huir.

*********************fin flash back********************************

El recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo y con este el dolor también, su respiración era agitada "_que rayos fue eso_", no tenia idea del significado de esas imágenes, además del hecho que no pudo enfocar bien a las personas que aparecían en este y eso no ayudaba en nada para ayudarle a descifrar el significado de estas. Al tratar de recordar algún detalle que pudiera ayudarlo solo ocasionó que el dolor volviera, pero esta vez pasó otra cosa: el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse, pareciendo que era de noche y una voz resonó en el lugar como si fuera un eco.

-no necesitas estos recuerdo, lo mejor es que olvides-su voz era fría y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de sentimiento en esta "_recuerdo…a que se refiere con que es un recuerdo_" trataba de comprender las palabras que esa misteriosa voz le decía.

-¡¡¡no lo escuches¡¡¡-otra voz se escucho, pero esta por alguna razón le era familiar-no debes olvidar-la voz fue bajando de intensidad hasta perderse "_por que no debo olvidar_", trato frenéticamente de darle sentido a esta situación.

-tranquilo, todo estará bien-y con estas palabras cayo en un trance, su mirada se veía perdida y sin vida-solo debes olvidar.

-olvidar-repitió de forma mecánica mientras un resplandor verde salía de su cuerpo, para momentos después ser conciente otra vez de su entorno-¿Qué hago en el suelo?-parpadeo un momento confundido por la posición en la que se encontraba, pues lo ultimo que recordaba era estar viendo por el gran ventanal de su despacho-como sea, lo mejor será comenzar a trazar posibles planes para el futuro que quiero crear-dijo sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de acontecer, sin imaginar que ese seria el peor error que pudo cometer.

* * *

Al llegar frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada de la oficina del director Charlie dio un paso al frente para dar la contraseña que amablemente Snape le había proporcionado (nótese el sarcasmo ¬_¬).

-ranas de chocolate-al momento la gárgola comenzó a moverse dejando ver unas escaleras en forma de espiral, por las cuales subieron. Al llegar a la puerta Charlie toco, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando se escucho un "pase" desde adentro de la oficina y sin esperar mas Charlie abrió la puerta, entro y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Harry. Cuando este ultimo entro no pudo evitar voltear a ver toda la oficina, aun seguía como la ultima vez que estuvo en ella, sin poder evitarlo un amargo sentimiento se apodero de él. Escucho un hermoso canto, al ver de donde provenía solo pudo embozar una imperceptible sonrisa, tal parece que Fawkes sabía quien era y no lo creía culpable.

-espero hayan tenido un viaje sin contratiempos-al escuchar esa voz Harry no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara, en cambio Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en el chico nuevo que su sola presencia era imponente.

-todo fue bien-le contesto charlie-aunque me parece que olvido decirle al profesor Snape que yo era el nuevo profesor-comento inocentemente.

-vamos Charlie llámalo por su nombre, ya que a partir de ahora serán compañeros de trabajo-comento Dumbledore a Charlie-además seria muy extraño que un profesor se dirigiera a otro como profesor.

-no creo que al pro...Snape le guste que lo trate con tanta familiaridad-dijo nervioso al imaginar lo que podría pasar si lo hiciera y no le estaba gustando nada.

-creo que Snape estará bien-dijo resignado-usted debe ser el señor Moonlight-dijo al momento que fijaba su vista en harry "_hasta que por fin nota mi presencia, si hubiera venido como harry seguro me abría dado prioridad sobre Charlie_", pensó sarcásticamente.

-si-fue su único comentario al respecto.

-usted debe ser el señor Moonlight-este solo asintio-creo que hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar-dijo al momento que sus miradas se encontraban, azul vs plata.

-yo me retiro, solo venia a confirmar mi llegada-dijo apresuradamente, ya que pensaba que el ya no tenia papel en esa platica.

-por favor quédate, lo que tenemos que tratar no es algo que no puedas escuchar-dijo al momento que tomaba un frasquito con caramelos de limón-un caramelo-decía extendiéndoles el frasco para que tomaran uno.

-no gracias-se apresuro a rechazar Harry, lo cierto es que siempre había odiado esos dulces, Charlie solo negó con las manos.

-además quisiera pedirte que después llevaras al señor Moonlight a las habitaciones que se encuentran cerca de Gryffindors-dijo al momento de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿habitación cerca de Gryffindor?-pregunto Harry enarcando una ceja, en cuanto a Charlie solo lo miro con confusión en su rostro.

-pues si-dijo metiendo otro caramelo a su boca, mientras los otros dos solo lo miraban esperando que continuara con su explicación-como eres nuevo aun no tienes una casa y creo que lo mas conveniente es que permanezcas en esas habitaciones hasta la hora de comer, siendo que será cuando se llevara a cabo tu selección de casa.

-y no puede ser aquí y ahora?-pregunto un poco fastidiado, lo cierto era que no deseaba ser el centro de atención mas de lo que ya lo seria al entrar ya comenzadas las clases.

-lo siento, pero es una vieja tradición que sea así-su mirada fija en el chico, tratando de descubrir que era eso que se le hacia conocido en el chico-además no veo ningún inconveniente para no hacerlo-"_touché_", fue su pensamiento pues era cierto que no tenia ningún buen motivo para negarse.

-entonces tendré que esperar hasta la hora de la comida?-lo cierto era que lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era darse una vuelta por el castillo.

-seria lo mejor, ya que todavía nadie sabe de usted todavía-ante lo dijo Harry solo volvió a arquear una ceja, al parecer se le estaba convirtiendo en su expresión favorita.

-nadie? tampoco los demás profesores?-eso le pareció un poco extraño a Charlie ya que no se le ocurría un buen motivo para no informarles a los demás profesores la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

-ellos si saben, solo que lo que no saben es que llegaba hoy-dijo de manera enigmática, lo cual solo confundió o los otros que ya no sabían que pensar-pero si no esta de acuerdo señor Moonlight puedo pensar en otra solución.

-en absoluto, así esta bien-fue su respuesta cortes _"¿a que rayos esta jugando el viejo? En verdad no entiendo sus acciones_", ciertamente este comportamiento del director había logrado desconcertar a Harry, pues el había pensado que ya toda la escuela sabría sobre su llegada y que una de las primeras cosas que pasarían al llegar, seria darle una visita guiada por el castillo, pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto nadie sabia que vendría, para rematar tendría que esperar encerrado en una habitación hasta la comida para su selección, esto cada vez comenzaba a gustarle menos.

-entonces así se hará-dijo al momento de embozar una sonrisa-ho casi lo olvido, podría darme la carta que su tío le dio-al escuchar esta harry se apresuro a sacar una carta que tenia guardada en un bolsillo de su pantalón, para después dársela a Dumbledore-gracias-procedió a abrirla y leerla-parece que todo esta en orden, Charlie podrías llevar al señor Moonlight a los dormitorios que se encuentran cerca de la torre de gryffindor-dijo al momento de poner su atención en el adulto, Harry solo lo vio desconcertado ya que no esperaba una platica tan corta, además de que no le había dicho ninguna regla de la escuela ni nada, Dumbledore puso de nuevo su atención en Harry y comprendió lo que el chico deseaba preguntar antes de que este la formulara-parece algo cansado, creo que seria mejor que fuera a descansar un poco antes de comida-eso no explico mucho su actuar ni resolvió las dudas que rondaban la cabeza de un desconcertado Harry-camino al dormitorio podría preguntarle sus dudas mas urgentes a Charlie-ahora Charlie era el confundido, ya que si era cierto que iba a ser un profesor aquí, también lo era que apenas acababa de llegar y no seria de mucha ayuda para el chico- además creo que Charlie puede decirle lo mas básico que necesita saber ya que nuestro sistema no ha cambiado tanto desde que él estudio aquí-en verdad ninguno comprendía la urgencia que tenia Dumbledore de sacarlos de su oficina.

-Esta bien-fue lo único que pudo contestar harry para después levantarse, siendo imitados sus movimientos por Charlie.

-toma esta es la contraseña-dijo dándole un pequeño pergamino a Charlie con algo escrito-mandare a un profesor para que vaya por ti-regreso su mirada al chico, Harry solo asintió antes de salir seguido de Charlie, cuando se cerro la puerta la sonrisa tranquila que tenia se borro, cambiando a una mueca de preocupación "_algo en ese chico no me gusta, aunque trato de esconderlo pude ver mucho odio en su mirada y eso no es bueno, si llega a caer en la oscuridad seria muy peligroso pues al parecer es alguien muy poderoso, si no hago nada podría convertirse en un futuro señor oscuro y tengo el presentimiento que seria peor que voldemort, tendré que pedirle a los profesores que estén al pendiente de él_" ,pensó algo preocupado por las posibles repercusiones que podría haber si llegaba a tomar una mala decisión, tal como le había sucedido con Tom Riddle-¿crees que hago lo correcto al aceptar a ese chico en Hogwarts?-dijo volteando a ver a su querido fénix, este solo entono una pequeña nota alegre dando a entender su aceptación(no se como poner o hacer alusión a la forma en que fawkes se expresa, sorry)-confiare en tu buen juicio, creo que es hora de hacer una junta de profesores ya que creo que se tomen muy bien que nos le haya dicho que el nuevo alumno llegaba hoy y mucho menos si se enteran a la hora de la comida-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al imaginar las reacciones de sus profesores cuando el chico entrara al comedor para se seleccionado-creo que tengo que comprar una agenda, pues parece que mi memoria ya no es tan buena como antes, mira que olvidar avisarle a los profesores aunque también he estado algo ocupado en otras cosas-y así era, pues todavía estaba dándole vuelta a los extraños robos que habían ocurrido hace poco y más al descubrir que eran en todo el mundo, eso solo había causado mas sospechas en Dumbledore.

Cuando salieron Charlie comenzó a hablarle sobre cualquier cosa que el creía el chico necesitaba saber, por su lado Harry fingía escucharlo pues él no necesitaba de esas explicaciones pero si se negaba seria sospechoso así que se había resignado.

Estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta que llegaron frente al cuadro de un caballero peleando contra un dragón (no se si en realidad existe pero en mi historia lo hay).

-contraseña-dijo el caballero al momento en que paraban la lucha.

-lealtad-dijo Charlie leyendo el pergamino en mano "_que ironía_", pensó Harry, le hubiera gustado que fuera Dumbledore quien dijera esa palabra para que fuera una imagen bizarra "_si supiera quien soy no creo que esa seria la contraseña_", embozo una amarga sonrisa que paso desapercibida para Charlie.

-pues yo te dejo aun tengo que instalarme-dijo al ver como el cuadro se movía para mostrar la entrada al cuarto-quédate aquí hasta que algún profesor pase por ti-fue su ultimo comentario antes de irse, Harry entro encontrándose un cuarto que podia pasar por sala común de Gryffindor puesto que todo en el lugar era de color rojo y dorado "_demasiado Gryffindor para mi gusto_", fue su primer pensamiento al ver el lugar.

-¿que te parece el lugar Loki?-le pregunto al minino, este solo volteo a ver todo el lugar y solto un gruñido-creo que lo mismo que yo.

En la entrada había dos cómodos sillones de un escandaloso color rojo que se encontraban de frente a una chimenea, en medio de estos una pequeña mesita. En una esquina se podía apreciar un estante con unos pocos libros, vio una entrada a su derecha y decidió ver que había, encontrándose con un pequeño pasillo donde solo había una puerta, que al abrirla descubrió que daba a una pequeña habitación que contenía una gran cama con doseles y un escritorio, para rematar la cama tenia sabanas rojas y doradas "_en verdad este lugar necesita algo de estilo, por suerte no será mi habitación ",_ pensó algo aliviado, ya que no tenia ganas de remodelar ese lugar aunque si era caso contrario estaría solo y podría hacer lo que deseara sin miedo a que alguien pudiera descubrirlo.

Regreso a la entrada y bajo a Loki para que pudiera estirar un poco sus patitas, luego se dirigió al estante con libros siendo que no deseaba volver a su tamaño normal su baúl solo por un libro; estuvo unos minutos viendo los libros al parecer eran novelas muggle, tomo una y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones para comenzar a leer un libro que le había llamado la atención, pues aun faltaba mucho para la comida y el libro le serviría para distraerse.

Harry estaba tan metido en su lectura que no escucho cuando una persona entro, sino hasta que esta le hablo y lo saco de su lectura.

-señor Moonlight-volteo a ver al dueño de la voz encontrándose con Snape-vamos, el director lo esta esperando en el gran comedor-tenia su mirada fija en Harry, era como si lo estuviera estudiando a fondo.

-esta bien-dijo al momento que cerraba el libro y lo podía en la mesita-Loki-llamo al gatito, el cual apareció a un lado del otro sillón para luego correr a donde estaba su dueño llamándolo, Harry se agacho y lo tomo colocándolo dentro de su capa que no se había quitado en ningún momento, después volteo hacia el profesor que no había perdido ningún movimiento suyo y le indico que ya podían irse, este solo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, como era hora de comer todos los estudiantes estaban dirigiéndose también al gran comedor y como esperaba, al verlo pasar se le quedaban viendo para cuando estaba algo lejos comenzaban a cuchichear.

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor Harry no pudo evitar pensar que todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba (ya pero si no se fue por tanto tiempo O_O), las cuatro mesas llenas de chicos que platicaban y comían alegremente como si todo estuviera mal, fue entonces que su miraba paro en la mesa de gryffindor exactamente en un grupito en especial, desde ahí podía ver a los que una vez considero sus hermanos, seria incapaz de olvidar ese cabello color fuego y que decir de esa maraña de rizos castaños (me parece que es castaña si no sorry), a juzgar por lo que veía su grupo se había ampliado pues ahora no era una mata pelirroja sino dos y aun lado de la Weasley un chico corpulento que solo podía se Neville "al parecer no perdieron tiempo en remplazarme" , al ver eso tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos: odio al ver a esos traidores de nuevo y por sus caras sonrientes darse cuenta que eran felices mientras el tuvo que pasar por cosas horribles, tristeza porque al parecer no fue alguien tan importante para ellos como solían decirle y alegría, era extraño pero aun así se sentía feliz de que por lo menos ellos si fueran felices, tal vez no lo merecían pero en su corta vida había visto tantos horrores que era reconfortante saber que también se podía ser feliz, sin embargo este ultimo sentimiento se esfumo así de rápido como había aparecido, en su mente y corazón solo quedo la tristeza y el odio para seguir consumiéndolo lentamente.

-atención por favor, queridos alumnos es para mi un placer comunicarles que a partir de hoy un nuevo compañero se integrara al colegio-esas palabras sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo-señor Moonlight podría venir al frente para que el sombrero pueda seleccionar su casa-dijo Dumbledore al ver que el chico no hacia ningún movimiento, Harry comenzó a caminar con esa elegancia que ahora poseía haciendo que las chicas suspiraran al verlo pasar pues no se podía negar que se había convertido en un chico muy apuesto, además estaba el hecho de que parecía envuelto en un aura de misterio que solo aumentaba su atractivo.

Dumbledore estaba parado delante de la mesa de profesores con el sombrero seleccionador en una mano, al lestar Harry frente a Dumbledore este le indico con un movimiento de la otra mano que se sentara en el banco que estaba a un lado de él y Harry obedientemente lo hizo, dejando ver a Loki en una de sus brazos, auque para todos lo que se percataron de el animalito solo era una pequeña bola de pelos negra; en cuanto el sombreo entro en contacto con la cabeza de Harry este escucho una familiar voz.

_-"no esperaba encontrarnos de nuevo señor Potter o lo siento ahora eres Ciel Moonlight"-_al escuchar esto Harry se tenso-"no se preocupe no diré nada, mi deber solo es colocarte en una casa"-ante esto se relajo un poco-"aunque debo agregar que yo nunca te creí culpable y ahora lo puedo confirmar".

_-"gracias"-_se sentía bien sabiendo que había alguien que creía en su inocencia, aunque este alguien fuera un sucio sombrero.

_-"bueno basta de platica estamos aquí para que te seleccione"._

_-"pero ya tengo una casa a la cual ir"-_le rebatió Harry, pues él deseaba ir a gryffindor para estar lo mas cerca de sus "amigos" y que le fuera mas fácil recolectar información.

-_"lo siento Potter, pero tu ya no puedes ir a gryffindor"_-esta afirmación solo aumento la confusión_-"por si no lo habías notado haz cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que nos encontramos y ahora tienes cualidades que van mas con otra casa"._

_-"ho no, no puedes mandarme a Slytherin"-_dijo desesperado ya sabiendo a que casa se referia_-"yo necesito estar en gryffindor, la mayoría de mis planes dependen de que entre ahí"-_nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que el sombrero quisiera mandarlo a otra casa, estaba 100 % seguro que iría a gryffindor a fin de cuentas lo había sido por casi 5 años.

_-"no lo vez, ahora mismo tu único motivo para ir a gryffindor es para cumplir una venganza y no para volver a estar con tus amigos, tus pensamientos son demasiado Slytherin_"-dijo tratando de hacer comprender a Harry sus razones para enviarlo a otra casa y omitiendo el bufido que había dado al mencionar a sus amigos.

_-"pero la otra vez pude elegir"-_rebatió el chico sin darse por vencido.

_-"en esa ocasión tus habilidades estaban parejas por eso deje que eligieras, pero en esta ocasión tu lado Slytherin domina sobre el gryffindor"-_tal vez Harry ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo pero aun así no desea aceptarlo_-"lo siento chico"-_fue lo ultimo que escucho en su mente.

_-"no, espera"-_no podía rendirse, él debía ir a gryffindor y punto pero entonces escucho la palabra que haría mas difícil llevar a cabo su venganza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Slytherin¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-la casa en cuestión aplaudió al nuevo miembro de su casa.

"_esto no puede estar pasándome",_ pensó fastidiado por el giro que habían tomado las cosas.

"_esto no es bueno, nada bueno",_ pensó preocupado Dumbledore, el hubiera querido que quedara en cualquier casa menos Slytherin, esto solo complicaba las cosas ya que no tenia mucho control en esa casa y estaba el hecho de que las posibilidades de crear a un nuevo señor oscuro incrementaran.

"_Teniéndolo en mi casa será mas fácil poder vigilarlo y descubrir el misterio de quien es_", pensaba satisfecho Severus Snape al escuchar el veredicto del sombrero.

continuara.............................

* * *

**otro capitulo más, primero que nada lo más seguro es que apartir de aquí comience a referirme a Harry para todo como Ciel, aun no es seguro pero siento que seria un poco confuso intercalar Harry y Ciel pero si lo hago se los dire.**

**segundo:como ya habia dicho antes y reafirmo ahora soy pesima para describir, en este caso la habitacion asi que tendran que poner un poco de su imaginacion en eso porque al parecer no sirvo para nada en eso.**

**tercero:si tienen alguna duda respecto a algo que me haya faltado explicar no duden preguntarmelo, segun yo cubri todo lo que es necesario saber hasta ahora pero puede que se me haya escapado algun detallito.**

**en este capitulo decidi darles una pequeña probadita de una historia que mas adelante explicare mas detalladamente, pero no se dejen llevar por las apariencias ya que no todo es lo que parece.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡matta ne¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	8. Viviendo del pasado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia).**

**-blablabla- dialogos de los personajes**

_**"blablabla" **_**pensamientos de los personajes**

_**(blablabla) comentarios de la autora**_

_**/*/*/*/*/* cambio de escena**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Capitulo 7:Viviendo del pasado_

Sin poder hace nada mas se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, lo cual lo incomodo ya que tal vez su apariencia era otra pero aun seguía odiando ser el centro de atención.

Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como Harry pensó y prueba de eso era el hecho de haber sido sorteado precisamente en Slytherin, tal vez si hubiera quedado en otra casa no hubiera sido tanto problema, pero estando con las serpientes la mayoría de profesores y estudiantes no se fiarían mucho de él.

Cuando estuvo frente a la mesa de su casa dio una vista rápida a sus integrantes, lo cierto era que contra todo pronostico todos los Slythenrin se habían revelado contra sus padres y habían rechazado al señor oscuro, pero sin duda lo mas sorprendente había sido descubrir que Snape no era el único espía que tenia Dumbledore en las filas del señor oscuro, esa era la razón de que la mayoría de Slytherin de su grado estuviera ahí y sin lugar a dudas el que mas destacaba era el príncipe de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy.

El que la familia Malfoy se hubiera cambiado de bando fue algo que nadie se hubiera esperado, pero lo todavía mas inverosímil fue el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy era un espía de la orden del fénix y fue gracias a eso que al termino de la guerra no se tomaron represarías en su contra, aunque ya no poseían la misma influencia que en épocas de antaño.

Para su fastidio solo había un lugar frente a Malfoy, así que resignado camino hacia allí, cuando lo hizo la voz de Dumbledore volvió escucharse en todo el lugar.

-Pasando a otras cosas, les tengo excelentes noticias-dijo con alegría a todos, ante esto Snape frunció el seño-a partir de hoy se nos unirá el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-ante esto los chicos comenzaron a quejarse, bueno casi todos ya que los Slytherin solo mostraban su fastidio con la mueca que se mostraba en su cara-sin mas démosle la bienvenida a Charlie Weasley quien será a partir de hoy el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-al decir esto Charlie apareció por una puerta que estaba cerca de la mesa de los profesores, por supuesto al saber quien era el nuevo profesor las quejas se convirtieron en victoreo por parte de los Gryffindor en especial de ciertos pelirrojos-y solo me resta decir: provecho-y con eso la comida aparecio en las mesas.

-En nombre de todos los miembros de Slytherin te doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa-dijo con un tono frió pero cortes-mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-"_mmm, como si no lo supiera_" pensó Harry fastidiado.

-Yo soy Blaise Zabini, mucho gusto-dijo el chico que se encontraba a la derecha de Malfoy "_no parece un mal tipo_" fue la primera impresión que tuvo.

-Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, encantada de conocerte-dijo la chica de forma coqueta "_rayos, solo espero que no trate de ligar conmigo_" ante este pensamiento un ligero escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Theodore Nott-fue todo lo que dijo el chico sentado a un lado de él "_creo que me puedo llevar bien con él_" como no le gustaba las personas que no paraban de hablar para él este chico seria una buena compañía, además de que no tendría que pensar en algún tema para hablar.

-Como ya lo Dijo el director mi nombre es Ciel Moonlight-dijo con su ya usual tono serio, ocultando el fastidio que sentía al tener que escuchar la presentación de personas que ya conocía, al menos de vista.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras saber puedes preguntarnos, Pansy y yo somos los prefectos de 6º-volvió a hablar Malfoy después de la mini presentación.

-Puedo llamarte Ciel ¿cierto?-pregunto Pansy con cautela, Harry solo asintió pues no tenia ganas de responder el por que no-¿Cuál ha sido tu primera impresión de la escuela?-esta pregunta lo desconcertó ya que no esperaba que se la hicieran.

-Fascinante-aunque lo dijo en un murmullo Nott fue capaz de escucharlo y no pudo evitar posar la mirada en el chico, sin embargo lo que le causo escalofríos fue la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, ya que para alguien tan observador como él esa sonrisa mostraba mas que alegría, era una sonrisa sádica que solo presagiaba que cosas malas pasarían. Ajeno a esos pensamientos Harry solo tenía en mente el sentimiento que tuvo al momento de ver el castillo y como su deseo estaba más cerca de ser alcanzado.

Después de eso el resto de la comida paso tranquilamente, con todos los chicos que se encontraban cerca de Harry tratando de llamar su atención aunque fallando estrepitosamente.

Al termino de la comida Snape se acerco a Harry con su andar silencioso.

-Señor Moonlight-dijo de manera un poco siseante- necesito que me acompañe a mi despacho para arreglar su horario de clases-sin más comenzó a caminar a la salida del gran comedor.

-Con permiso-dijo en su usual tono frió pero al mismo tiempo corte a los chicos que aun estaban cerca de él, algo que se le había quedado muy grabado fueron las clases de etiqueta que Axel le había dado. Cuando su figura se perdió por la puerta ciertas personas comenzaron otra conversación muy interesante.

-¿Y bien, que opinan del chico nuevo?-pregunto Malfoy.

-No se, es demasiado pronto para emitir un juicio-dijo Zabini-además en toda la comida casi no pronuncio palabra y las pocas fueron mas monosílabas que nada.

-Eso es verdad, el chico es algo serio-dijo la única mujer del grupo-pero no pueden negar que emana un cierto aire de poder y elegancia.

-Es peligroso-dijo Nott de forma seria-ese chico puede ser mas de lo que aparente, algo en él no me gusta-termino tajantemente.

-Para que tu digas algo así, de verdad tuvo que haberte puesto muy nervioso Moonlight-bromeo Zabini para aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado ante las declaraciones de Nott.

-No es eso-trato de excusarse, pero lo cierto es que algo en el chico nuevo lo ponía muy inquieto.

-Basta-con esta sola palabra la pelea paro-lo cierto es que Moonlight no es alguien ordinario, por el momento solo lo vigilaremos hasta poder hacer un juicio claro acerca de él-ciertamente a Malfoy también le había parecido un tipo peligroso, pero algo le decía que si se convertía en su aliado llegaría muy lejos-también le mandare una carta a mi padre para preguntarle sobre Moonlight-al escuchar eso todos lo voltearon a ver confundidos.

-pero Draco ¿Por qué le vas a preguntar a tu padre sobre el chico nuevo?-Pansy expreso abiertamente la duda que todos tenían.

-No es obvio-pregunto al momento que enarcaba una ceja-por la forma cortes de comportarse y la elegancia que posee, lo mas seguro es que sea un sangre pura y estoy seguro que mi padre sabrá algo de su familia-ante la explicación no tuvieron mas que darle la razón-como sea, lo mejor será irnos a clase-así las cuatro serpientes se fueron a sus clases.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Axel se encontraba como se le había hecho costumbre sentado en el jardín de su casa tomando su postre.

"_Que aburrido estoy sin el peque para molestarlo, deberia ponerme a trabajar, mmm naaaa en otro momento_" estos eran los pensamientos de un aburrido Axel.

-¿Y Harry?-tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que alguien estaba junto a él hasta que escucho su voz.

-Rayos Gabriel, casi me matas de un susto-dijo fastidiado mientas se limpiaba la ropa, ya que estaba dándole un trago a su café cuando escucho la voz de su amigo.

-¿Y Harry?-volvió a preguntar ignorando los reclamos de Axel y volteando a todos lados con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a él.

-Hola a ti también, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo Axel con total sarcasmo ante la falta de modales de su amigo.

-Ho perdón, es solo que mi curiosidad fue más-en su todo se podía sentir que no lo sentía-siempre que venia si no estabas entrenando con él, estaban tomando un descanso en el jardín.

-Si bueno, ya se fue-dijo con simplicidad y calma.

-¿Se fue?-dijo algo confundido, pero luego recordó que Harry había decidido ir a Hogwarts-maldición, se me olvido por completo-fijo su mirada en Axel, una mirada enojada- ¿Por qué no me recordaste que se iba a ir por estos días?.

-¿Tenia que recordarte?-pregunto de forma desinteresada, ante este comentario no pudo objetar nada ya que era cierto que no le había pedido que le avisara cuando Harry fuera a irse.

-No te preocupa que llegando a Hogwart su yo oscuro domine su ser-dijo algo intranquilo al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-La verdad no-dijo con voz firme-entreno muy duro para poder mantener controladas sus emociones, además si eso pasara créeme que lo sabría-dijo de forma enigmática-pero no creo que hayas venido a preguntar por el peque-mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

"_Bueno creo que lo mejor es ir al grano desde el principio, solo espero que no se enoje tanto_", pensaba nerviosamente.

-estas en lo cierto, vine por un asunto muy importante-al ver el rostro serio de su amigo se empezó a preocupar ya que debía se algo muy importante lo que quería decirle.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto sin poder contener curiosidad, el otro solo tomo un suspiro y soltó la bomba.

-El consejo quiere que regreses a Pandora-bien lo había dicho solo faltaba la reacción de Axel.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?-al escuchar esto fijo su mirada en Axel, "_ho no, yo le dije que era mala idea esto pero no ignoren al chico que mejor conoce a ese cabeza hueca y mándenlo al matadero_" fue el pensamiento de Gabriel al ver el odio que su amigo despedía-¿cierto?-volvió a preguntar mas furioso.

-No, no es una broma-dijo de forma algo nerviosa, lo cierto es que este era el ultimo lugar en que le gustaría esta y mucho menos decir lo que había tenido que decir-te necesitamos-al escuchar esto ultimo Axel no pudo mas que soltar la carcajada.

-¿Me necesitan? Por favor no me hagas reír, a mi no me necesitan y mucho menos en su amada Pandora-su rostro se volvió muy serio.

-Claro que te necesitamos-dijo furioso-Hace poco descubrimos que hay una personas sospechosas buscando el pergamino del ermitaño, tu sabes lo que eso significa.

-¿Y eso que?-dijo de forma indiferente- no se supone que Pandora fue creado para proteger todo lo que tiene que ver con la existencia del ojo de Hades, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

-Claro que tienes que ver-dijo enojado por la forma en la quería desentenderse de ese asunto- ¡¡¡tu eres uno de los tres guardianes de las llaves que resguardan el ojo de Hades, además es tu llave la que buscan, no pueden solo ignorar el hecho y ya¡¡¡-nunca había esperado que saliera con una excusa tan patética.

-¡¡¡Pues dile eso a esos viejos¡¡¡-ya había llegado a su limite de paciencia, que de por si no era mucha-¡¡¡o ya olvidaste que a ellos les importo un pepino que yo fuera el guardián del pergamino del ermitaño y me expulsaron de Pandora¡¡¡-el simple hecho de recordar eso le hacia hervir la sangre, sin poder aguantar mas la furia que invadía todo su cuerpo se levanto precipitadamente de su silla tirándola en el proceso-¡¡¡se supone que yo seria el nuevo líder, pero como a los ancianos del consejo no les pareció conveniente idearon un plan maestro y me expulsaron¡¡¡-dijo con un marcado sarcasmo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado-¡¡¡perdóname pero ellos fueron los que decidieron sacarme de este asunto, yo no soy otro de sus borreguitos que los sigue ciegamente, no pueden obligarme a asumir de nuevo la responsabilidad que me quitaron solo porque ellos no son capaces de llevar la tarea acabo¡¡¡-termino diciendo, en su rostro se veía claramente el odio.

-…..-ante lo dicho Gabriel no supo que responder ya que todo lo que había expresado era verdad "_rayos, porque tuve que ser yo quien tuvo que hacer esto_" lo cierto es que al haber pasado algo de tiempo de ese incidente ya había olvidado los motivos tras la salida de Axel de Pandora-será mejor que me marche-dijo sin voltear a verlo y al no recibir respuesta entro en la casa para irse.

-¡¡¡¡Maldicion, maldición, maldición¡¡¡-la furia que había estado guardando desde ese incidente había salido a flote de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo sus poderes habían comenzado a descontrolarse haciendo que los vidrios de las ventanas comentaran a explotar, así como unas pequeñas estatuas de ángeles que estaban cerca de él; esto duro solo unos instantes pero fue suficiente para hacer un gran daño a la casa.

Se encontraba arrodillado y jadeando debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para recuperar el control de sus poderes, sin poder evitarlo recuerdos olvidados volvieron a él.

**************************/Flash back/**************************

-Hijo nunca olvides que la misión en tu vida es proteger el pergamino del ermitaño-decía un hombre adulto de unos treinta y tantos a un pequeño de nueve años.

-Si padre, te prometo que siempre lo protegeré-decía el niño sin entender en realidad la importancia de lo que su padre le decía.

-Ese es mi hijo-decía el hombre orgulloso de su pequeño hijo.

/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Creare una organización que sea capaz de ayudar a los guardianes a proteger las llaves que resguardan el ojo de Hades-dijo de manera decidida-esta deberá ser una organización conocida solo por un pequeño grupo de personas ya que no queremos que todo el mundo conozca la existencia de algo tan poderoso como lo es ese objeto-a pesar de esas palabras, lo que el hombre deseaba era disminuir la carga que heredaría su hijo al morir él.

-Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda padre, puedes contar conmigo-decía el chico orgulloso de las acciones de su padre, siendo demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de las verdaderas razones detrás de sus acciones.

-Eso lo se-él solo quería que su hijo tuviera una vida mas feliz de la que le había tocado a él a causa de la carga que era ser un guardián de una de las llaves.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Axel te presento a Ana, ella nos ayudara a buscar a los otros guardianes-decía el hombre sin perder en ningún momento las reacciones de su hijo.

-Hola mi nombre es Ana, Ana Marlon encantada de conocerte-decía la joven con una voz suave y le daba una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Ana-contestaba Axel sin poder apartar la vista de esa hermosa joven.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//**/*/*/*//

-Maldición, porque tenia que pasar justo ahora-decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y hundía su rostro entre sus manos con desesperación.

-No te preocupes Axel, estoy segura que serás un excelente líder para Pandora-decía la joven para darle ánimo y no se derrumbara en un momento tan crítico.

-¿En verdad lo crees Ana?-levantaba su vista hacia la joven delante de él.

-Por supuesto, ten más confianza en ti mismo-y eso era lo único que él necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo y capaz de creer que era capaz de liderar una organización tan grande como lo era Pandora.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Ana, ¿donde estas?-corría desesperado por el lugar, desde que se despertó había tenido un mal presentimiento, el cual se había hecho mas fuerte hace unas horas al no poder encontrar a la chica-ya no es divertido, sal por favor- cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas desesperado.

-A..A..xel-le llego un susurro, para cuando volteo al lugar de donde provenía quedo paralizado.

-Dios mió, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-decía mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo ensangrentado.

-lo..lo sien..to-le costaba mucho respirar con normalidad.

-Sssh, todo esta bien, tu vas a estar bien- le decía mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-te vas a poner bien y entonces tomaremos esas vacaciones que habíamos planeado hace tiempo.

-no…no pude… cu…cumplir..nues…tra pro..prome..sa-fue lo ultimo que dijo ante de que su cuerpo dejara de respirar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/

-¿Que rayos significa todo esto?-no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

- El consejo se ha reunido para discutir lo referente al nuevo lider, pero parece que usted tenía cosas más importantes que hacer-decía un hombre mayor-no creemos que seas el mas indicado para tomar el liderazgo de Pandora.

-¡¡¡Claro que puedo hacerlo¡¡¡-grito enojado por el hecho de que lo creyeran incapaz de liderar a la organización que su padre con tanto esfuerzo había creado.

-Eres demasiado impulsivo, no podemos permitir que cometas un error –decía otro hombre-no nos podemos permitir tener un líder débil.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto desconcertado el chico.

-Nuestro líder debe ser una persona fuerte que no se desmorone por la muerte de una simple mujer-dijo el primer hombre.

-Como te atreves a decir eso, ¡¡¡ella no era una simple mujer¡¡¡-el simple hecho de recordarla hizo que su magia reaccionara y atacara a los integrantes del consejo, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al dejarse llevar.

-Lo ven, no es digno de ser el líder-volvió a decir el primer hombre -es más ni siquiera es apto para ser parte de Pandora-dijo con determinación y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué? No, no pueden hacerme esto-trato de razonar con ellos-yo soy uno de los guardianes, tengo que proteger mi llave, no pueden expulsarme-trato de hacerlos entrar en razón pero nada funciono.

-Lo siento, pero creo que esto es lo mejor para todos-volvió a alzar la voz el primer hombre-Axel Moonlight el consejo de Pandora a tomado la decisión no solo de negarte el puesto del líder sino también la permanencia en Pandora.

******************************fin Flash back/************************

-Idiotas, nunca mas dejare que me controlen a su antojo-dijo furioso-ellos fueron los que decidieron sacarme, así que ese ya no es mi problema.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry se encontraba en su habitación que para su suerte le había tocado una para él solo, la platica con Snape no había sido tan mala y estaba seguro que se debía a que no lo veia como Harry Potter, además no había tardado mucho ya que había decidido desde un principio solo tomar las materias estrictamente necesarias ni una más, no había regresado aquí para tener una vida escolar, solo era parte de su plan para recolectar información que le seria de mucha ayuda para llevar a cabo su venganza y hasta allí llegaba todo su plan a futuro.

Hasta ahora las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como las había planeado, el mayor problema es estos momentos era el hecho de ser un Slytherin, no era que le desagradara pero eso le dificultaría la obtención de información y mas aun que era de Gryffindor de quien buscaba.

Después de darle un vistazo a su recamara había salido a dar una vuelta por el castillo ya que Snape de había dicho que se integraría a clases hasta mañana, así que había decidido dar una vuelta por el lugar como había querido desde que puso un pie de nuevo en Hogwarts; sin darse cuenta sus pies se movieron inconcientemente hasta el lago, después de vencer a voldemort ese se había convertido en su lugar favorito ya que casi nadie iba por ahí, así que era muy tranquilo.

-Así que aquí estabas-esa voz hizo que se sobresaltara y rápido volteara a ver quien era-nunca pensé que estarías aquí-dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba.

-Te lo dije, es del tipo de chicos que prefiere los lugares tranquilos-dijo Zabini que estaba aun lado de ella-si me hubieras hecho caso hace rato que lo hubiéramos encontrado-dijo en tono molesto.

-Me estaban buscando-dijo mientras fruncía en seño, no entendía por que lo buscaban si no eran nada.

-Si, cuando vimos que no llegabas a cenar pensamos te habías perdido y como prefecta mi deber era buscarte-dijo la chica con seguridad.

-¿Cenar?-dijo confundido, pero al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro-no me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido-dijo de manera indiferente mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas.

-como sea, lo mejor es irnos antes de que termine la cena-dijo Zabini dando vuelta caminando hacia el castillo, los otros dos lo siguieron sin decir nada mas en el camino.

Al entrar al gran comedor todos se quedaron viendo quien había llegado, ya que todas las mesas estaban prácticamente llenas, sin hacer caso a las miradas curiosas caminaron hacia su mesa.

-Veo que lo encontraron-dijo Malfoy en cuanto los chicos se sentaron, estos solo asintieron y se dispusieron a cenar.

A mitad de esta Harry iba a iniciar una conversación para ver que información les podía sacar pero antes de decir alguna palabra un ruido proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor lo distrajo.

-Vamos Herm no te enojes, solo era un comentario-dijo Ron a una enfadada Hermione-no se porque te molesta tanto.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no quiero hablar sobre ese tema-dijo la chica al momento de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo evidente su enojo.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Ron con un tono enojado-por dios Hermione tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar la verdad, Potter es y siempre a sido un bastando con aires de grandeza, todo lo que nos mostró no fue mas que una mascara falsa para ocultar quien en realidad es: un señor oscuro en potencia.

-Pero….pero y si todo fue una trampa y si Harry era ino…-no pudo terminar porque un fuerte ruido resonó en todo el comedor acallando todas las demás conversación. Al parecer Ron había golpeado la mesa.

-¡¡¡¡Ya basta¡¡¡¡, el Harry Potter que nosotros creímos conocer era falso-dijo Ron lleno de furia-olvídate de él no vale la pena pensar en alguien como esa escoria-después de decir eso se paro y salio del gran comedor hecho una fiera, mientras Hermione solo bajaba la mirada.

"_El Harry Potter que nosotros creímos conocer era falso, olvídate de él no vale la pena pensar en alguien como esa escoria_" esas palabras le habían calado en lo mas hondo de su ser, una cosa era saber que las personas que mas le importaban eran unos traidores y otra era escuchar de su propia boca lo que pensaban de él, había pensado que las palabras de esos traidores le serian indiferentes pero en estos momentos solo sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, lentamente y sin ser conciente su magia había comenzado a desplegarse haciendo que poco a poco el lugar comenzara a volverse frió, en su cabeza solo se repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras que al que llego a considerar su hermano había dicho de él.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-esta pregunta saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, solo para sentir una corriente fría, al ver la puerta comprobó que estaba siendo congelada y sabia que era su culpa, mas cuando quiso arreglar eso no pudo pues las palabras antes dichas interrumpían su concentración.

_"Esto no puede estar pasándome, no ahora_" ,pensaba mientras trataba de concentrarse para controlar sus poderes, al parecer sus emociones eran mas fuertes de lo que quiso creer y si no hacia nada el viejo descubriría todo el poder que poseía y trataría de manipularlo.

-Tranquilícense todos-resonó la voz de Dumbledore sobre todas las demás voces, ya que todos estaban poniéndose algo inquietos ante la repentina baja de temperatura-lo mejor será que se retiren a sus salas comunes-y ante la orden todos se levantaron para salir, pero no seria tan fácil como eso.

-Señor, la puerta no abre-dijo un prefecto de Ravenclaw que se habia acercado a la mesa de profesores después de haber intentado abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto una preocupada McGonagall al chico-¿estas seguro?-el chico asintió y ella fijo su vista en Dumbledore-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

-Tranquila Minerva todo va a estar bien-dijo de forma serena el director.

-No creo que esto sea una simple broma-dijo Snape al momento que fruncía el seño.

-Más parece magia accidental-dijo pensativo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? Magia accidental, pero nunca antes había pasado algo así-dijo no muy convencida McGonagall, ante esto Snape y Dumbledore no pudieron evitar girar su vista hacia el chico nuevo, el cual seguía sentado en su lugar como si no pasara nada.

"_No puede ser él, alguien con tanto poder no pasaría desapercibido en el mundo mágico y nunca escuche hablar de él hasta ahora pero aun asi su llegada es la única respuesta a lo que esta pasando, creo que tendré que ir con mas cuidado en lo que respecta al chico solo por las dudas_", pensaba Dumbledore no muy convencido de esa loca teoría.

"_Rayos, no puede dejarme llevar por esa aura de poder que despide, tal vez solo es la confianza que tiene en si mismo, no puedo dejarme deslumbrar por su presencia que puede ser una farsa"_, el pensamiento del profesor de pociones.

Mientras Dumbledore y los demás profesores buscaban una solución, Harry trataba de tomar control de sus emociones que eran las causantes de su descontrol de su poder, pero antes de llegar a controlarse había sentido un escozor en su cicatriz y esta había comenzado a brillar.

_"Rayos, solo esto faltaba"_ , pensó con fastidio mientras se llevaba una mano a su cicatriz para tapar el brillo de esta, el cual no paso desapercibido para ciertas serpientes pero él no lo noto ya que estaba mas preocupado pensando una manera de salir de ahí antes de que pasara no que sabia pasaría. Tomo su vaso con sumo de calabaza, tal vez si se concentraba en su sabor podría calmarse un poco pero no contaba con que al momento de tomar el vaso este explotara y después le siguieran los demás que había en el lugar para rematar con las ventanas, causando mas conmoción mientras los profesores y alumnos de rápido reflejo creaban escudos alrededor de ellos para evitar los vidrios que salían volando, Harry aprovechando todo el alboroto creado se paro y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta sin importarle los corte que los vidrios estaban causándole durante su camino a la puerta, solo tenia en mente salir del lugar lo antes posible.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuanta que estaba congelada, puso las dos manos en la puerta y asiendo un gran esfuerzo libero unas llamas azules que se expandieron por dentro de la puerta para no llamar la atención, después empujo la puerta y esta cedió fácilmente haciendo un rechinido al abrirse, ocasionando que varios se giraran a la puerta al escuchar el ruido, sin embargo antes de que alguien dijera alguna palabra Harry salio corriendo lo más rápido que daban sus piernas en dirección al bosque prohibido.

"_Maldición, creo que aun no estoy listo para hacerles frente sin perder el control"_, pensaba mientras se iba internando mas en el bosque, lo cierto era que no le importaría perder el control frente a ellos pero no quería que personas inocentes salieran heridas, por eso estaba reconsiderando si debía quedarse o irse, sin embargo en estos momentos había algo mas importante de que preocuparse: Para estos momentos la única opción que le quedaba era liberar todo el poder que se había salido de control ya que si no lo hacia podría llegar a salir herido por su propio poder.

-Espera Moonlight, ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le llego la voz de Zabini.

_"Mierda, no me di cuenta que me siguieron pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder"_,y con este pensamiento en mente se desvaneció dejando sorprendidos a los chicos que iban detrás de él.

-¿Qué rayos, adonde fue?-preguntaba Zabini viendo a todos lados como si de un momento a otro fuera a aparecer-cada vez me parece mas extraño ese chico.

-Cierto, estoy casi seguro que lo que acaba de pasar en el gran comedor fue su culpa-decía Malfoy de manera muy seria-aunque no se bien que fue lo que causo tal reacción en él.

-Tiene que ver con los amigos de Potter-dijo Nott y todos voltearon a verlo confundidos-Todo esto comenzó después del show que hicieron esos Gryffindor-dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pero no entiendo que tiene él que ver con el asunto de Potter-dijo Pansy en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Creo que ese chico oculta más de lo que creíamos-dijo Malfoy como una confirmación de lo que pensaban todos-regresemos-ante esto Pansy y Blaise iban a replicar pero Malfoy no los dejo hablar-esperemos haber que pasa, si para mañana en la tarde no ha regresado entonces les diremos al profesor Snape lo que hemos visto-a regañadientes los dos aceptaron eso-además nos conviene mas cubrirlo ya que si lo expulsan por esto no tendremos la oportunidad de descubrir que tanto esconde Ciel Moonlight.

-Tendrás que perdonarme Draco pero esa curiosidad que tienes por el chico nuevo te hace parecer un Gryffindor-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, mejor regresemos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia y comiencen las preguntas-dijo al momento de que se encaminaba de regreso al castillo, seguido por sus amigos.

_"Estoy seguro que eres más de lo que aparentas, no descansare hasta descubrir que tanto escondes"_, ahora mas que nunca estaba decidido a descubrir quien era en realidad Ciel Moonlight después de haber visto tal despliegue de poder, ya que no le cabía duda que había sido él, además también estaba lo de esa extraña luz que había despedido de su frente.

Continuara……………………………….

* * *

**Siento que no me quedo muy bueno este capitulo, pero explicaciones que creí que ya debía comenzar a dar, además de que estoy pensando si pongo a los Slytherin de amigos de Harry o solo jóvenes normales con una sana curiosidad por el chico nuevo y estoy también pensando si serán buenos o villanos escolares.**

**Después de esto creo que ire un poco más rápido en la narración, ya que Harry esta en Hogwarts, creo que casi no pondré clases y si lo hago lo mas seguro es que sea pociones o DCAO.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡matta ne¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	9. El imperio del fenix

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 8: El imperio del fénix_

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el gran comedor, aun ahora los alumnos seguían comentando el hecho ocurrido pero para cierto chico eso solo lo fastidiaba, a veces se preguntaba si había sido lo mas sabio regresar, sin embargo sabia que si huía Axel se enfadaría mucho y ese hombre era espeluznante cuando se enojaba, solo de recordarlo un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Aun así su mal humor se debía a toda la atención que estaba recibiendo del viejo come caramelos y Snape, eso sin contar a Malfoy y su banda que no lo perdían de vista en ningún momento actuando como su sombra, por eso y el hecho de que no había podido comenzar con su investigación estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, sabia que si seguía así muy pronto explotaría y estaba seguro que Hogwarts no seria el único lugar que desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra.

Como ya era costumbre se había levantado temprano, servido su comida a Loki, ya que había decidido que lo mas seguro para el pequeño era quedarse en su cuarto, y salido de su sala común hacia el gran comedor, lo cierto era que no quería toparse con personas indeseadas por eso procuraba salir pronto para poder tener un desayuno tranquilo y calmado.

Al llegar al gran comedor se sentó en la esquina opuesta a la mesa de profesores, mientras mas lejos estuviera mucho mejor para él, y como cada día curiosamente estaba Dumbledore ya sentado en la mesa de profesores sin despegar la vista de Harry siguiendo cada uno de sus movimiento, esperando que cometiera un error y mostrara el gran poder que sabia el chico tenia para que el se acercara a ofrecerle su ayuda para controlarlos.

"_En serio, si esto sigue así creo que muy pronto ya no habrá Hogwarts al cual asistir_", pensó con fastidio al sentir la profunda mirada del viejo sobre él desde el momento que ingresara al gran comedor.

"_Creo que el chico es mas suspicaz de lo que imagine, si esto sigue así nunca progre acercarme a él_", pensaba Dumbledore mientras trataba de buscar una manera para acercarse al chico sin que este desconfiara de sus buenas intensiones "_hasta ahora no ha habido otro incidente pero si de verdad es tan poderoso no puedo dejar que ande como si nada por la escuela ya que no puedo saber en que momento volverá a perder el control de sus poderes",_ aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, lo cierto es que estaba muy preocupado de lo que pasaría si perdía por completo el control de sus poderes pues ni siquiera tenia una idea del alcance de estos "_además también esta esa extraña cicatriz en forma de luna, hasta ahora solo había visto una cicatriz con forma peculiar y fue hecha por una maldición imperdonable, no se que fue lo que le paso para tenerla_", esa era otra de sus dudas siendo que en Harry su cicatriz había jugado un papel muy importante en su vida, ya no sabia si en este chico solo era una simple cicatriz o guardaba mas secretas de los que podría imaginar.

Sin quererlo los pensamientos de Harry volvieron de nuevo a esa noche, recordando acontecido después de huir.

******************Flash back**********************

Luego de desaparecer frente a esas serpientes, había vuelto a aparecer pero no sabia donde pues no tuvo tiempo de pensar en un lugar en especifico tan solo deseo ir a un lugar donde no hubiera personas cerca en un radio de 5 km. pues una cosa era hacerles pagar a los traidores y otra dañar a personas inocentes, porque a pesar de que odiaba con todo su corazón a las personas que en su momento fueron las mas importantes en su vida y lo habían destruido por completo, eso no quería decir que tenia derecho a destruirles su vida a personas inocentes que no tenían ninguna culpa, ya que podía estar lleno de resentimiento y furia pero eso no cambiaba su forma de ver las cosas, sus ideales de castigo y justicia.

Y ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque, no podía estar seguro ya que estaba algo oscuro y no era capaz de vislumbrar bien el lugar, pero que importaba lo que fuera mientras no hubiera nadie que viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer todo estaría bien.

-Miau miau-unos pequeños maullidos le hicieron recordar que Loki estaba con él, así que metio las manos en su capa y saco al pequeño gatito.

-Eres muy bueno como lapa-le dijo al gatito que le gruño un poco, haciéndole saber que no le había gustado su comentario-que carácter, lo mejor será mandarte a mi habitación ya que en estos momentos no es seguro que estés conmigo-y dicho esto el gatito se desvaneció de sus manos.

Camino un poco hasta lo que le pareció un lugar seguro, ya que él sabia que necesitaría de toda su concentración para liberar su poder siendo que la ultima vez que le paso lo había liberado a lo bruto lastimando a su cuerpo en el proceso, todavía recordaba muy bien lo doloroso que era, así pues cerro los ojos y abrió los brazos en forma de cruz con las palmas hacia el cielo.

Lentamente un brillo rojizo comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo y pequeñas luces brillantes comenzaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo y elevándose al cielo, para quien pudiera ver tal espectáculo quedaría extasiado de la hermosa imagen que se presentaba; estuvo unas horas de esa manera hasta que el brillo en su cuerpo se extinguió por completa, entonces cayo de rodillas al suelo exhausto y jadeando por el esfuerzo que le requirió tal hazaña.

"Rayos, tendré que evitar lo mas posible perder el control es demasiado cansado la descarga de poder", pensaba mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración "¿Por qué no me puede salir algo bien por una vez?", recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el trascurso de su primer día en Hogwarts y sin poder evitarlo la imagen y palabras de Hermione acudieron a su mente, sin darse cuenta cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?¿por que hasta ahora comienzas a dudar?-dijo a la nada-¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de creerme cuando te necesite?-una sonrisa amarga se instalo en su rostro-pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso, porque Harry Potter esta muerto y nada cambiara todo el sufrimiento por el que paso ¡nada¡-termino gritando mientras daba un golpe al suelo, pasaron unos minutos en los que dejo que el dolor que hace tiempo había encerrado en el fondo de su ser saliera a flote y las lagrimas no pararon de salir.

Después de rato de haberse desahogado se limpio el rastro de llanto que había en su cara, se paro y con un pase de su varita por su cuerpo quedo como nuevo, sin signo de su momento de debilidad que había experimentado.

"_No dejare que nadie me vuelva a usar, ya no caeré en sus mentiras_", con este pensamiento su rostro se volvió frió y sin muestra de sentimientos "_No necesito a nadie, yo puedo cuidarme solo_" sus ojos destellaron con determinación "_los traidores pagaran por igual, de nada servirá si se arrepienten o no, el daño esta hecho y ya no ahí marca atrás_", este era su pensamiento actual pero aun había esperanza de que cambiara de idea, quien sabe y a lo mejor terminaba perdonando a algunos, pero por el momento no podía pues la herida que estaba apenas sanando había sido abierta con las palabras que escucho de sus ´amigos´ y era muy pronto para pensar en tan siquiera la posibilidad de perdonar o al menos oír sus razones por las cuales fue traicionado.

Para cuando regreso se sorprendió al no encontrarse a Malfoy y los otros Slytherin esperándolo en la sala común, no mejor dicho esperaba a Snape pero aun así no encontró a nadie lo que lo desconcertó, sin embargo se recupero rápido al recordar que eran Slytherin no Gryffindor curiosos y ya mas tranquilo se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco porque si su vista no le fallaba estaba por amanecer.

*******************Fin Flash back*********************

Ese era un punto a favor de los Slytherin, no metían sus narices en asuntos ajenos o en términos simples: no eran gatitos curiosos, bueno no tan curiosos porque el hecho de ser acosado por esas serpientes era muestra de curiosidad hacia su personas, aunque no eran tan lanzados a la hora de investigar.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las mesas ya estaban llenas y mucho menos cayo en cuenta del hermoso halcón que se dirigía a él hasta que estuvo frente suyo.

-¿He?-quedo desconcertado al ver a la magnifica ave frente a él, pero cuando esta alzo un poco su pata y Harry vio la carta con el sello de Gringotts recordó que el director le había dicho que le mandaría un estado de cuentas de toda su fortuna, con todo lo que había pasado ya no se acordaba, tomo la carta y el halcón no tardo en partir sin esperar un poco de comida, ni bien el halcón había partido ante la atenta mirada de varias personas cuando una lechuzo marrón se dirigió con él.

-¿Ares?-la lechuzo ululó en afirmación-así que mi ´tio´ me manda una carta-dijo de forma desinteresada "_a la primera burla que lea la rompo_", pensó ya sabiendo como era Axel, así tomo la carta y Ares se acerco a su plato a comer un poco de lo que tenia el chico servido, para después irse.

"Creo que no ha sido un mal comienzo de día", pensó mientras veía la carta de Gringotts "o no tan malo", se corrigió al ver la carta Axel; ajeno a todas las miradas puestas en él tomo sus cartas y las metió a su mochila para salir del gran comedor.

-Ha recibido dos cartas-dijo la única chica del pequeño grupo de serpientes.

-Pansy querida todos en el gran comedor lo vimos-dijo de forma burlona Zabini, mientras la chica lo veía mal.

-¿Pasa algo malo Draco?-pregunto Nott al ver la expresión tan serio que tenia Malfoy.

-La primera carta era de Gringotts-fue su respuesta, sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había salido Harry.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-cuestiono Pansy interesada en todo lo que pudiera ayudarlo a descubrir el misterio que era Moonlight.

-En una ocasión mi padre me comento que por lo general los duendes mandan las cartas por medio de lechuzas-dijo con el mismo tono serio-pero que hay casos especiales donde usan Halcones para hacer sus entregas.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también recuerdo haber escuchado algo así-dijo Zabini tratando de recordar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y que tiene de importante eso?-dijo Pansy sin comprender la reacción de Malfoy.

-Que los halcones solo los usan para mandarle información muy importante a los clientes mas importantes-al escuchar esto todos se sorprendieron.

-Espera, espera-le dijo Zabini saliendo del shock-nos estas diciendo que Moonlight es muy rico-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a decir.

-Es mas que eso-todos tenían su atención en él-lo mas seguro es que tenga una de las cuentas mas importantes que hay en Gringotts porque hace mucho que no se sabe de un halcón mandado por Gringotts en algunos años-eso dejo sin palabras a los chicos.

Por su parte Dumbledore y Snape tenían centrada su atención en el mismo tema que los chicos de Slytherin.

-Ese era un halcón de Gringotts ¿verdad?-decía Snape sin acabar de creer lo que había visto "¿Quién rayos es ese niño?", fue la pregunta que apareció en su mente al ver como el chico había tomado la carta de la pata del halcón.

-Así es-fue toda la respuesta que dio Dumbledore todavía algo sorprendido "_esto cada vez me gusta menos, para que le manden un halcón debe de ser una familia sangre pura muy importante pero si es así ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado de ellos?_" estas eran nuevas preguntas que agregar a su larga lista de preguntas sobre Ciel Moonlight y cada nueva duda solo lo hacia parecer mas un muerto que había regresado del infierno, y que cerca estaba de la realidad. Esta situación lo frustraba siendo que hacia tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación así, sentía que la información que no tenia seria muy importante en el futuro y eso lo molestaba sobremanera.

-¿Quién es realmente ese niño?-dijo ya sin poder contener esa pregunta que no podía salir de su cabeza y ahora estaba mas presente.

-Eso es lo mismo que quiero saber yo-dijo Dumbledore sin ser conciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta, haciendo que Snape lo volteara a ver sorprendido de lo que el director le acababa de revelar.

"Nunca pensé que llegara el día donde el grandioso Albus Dumbledore no tuviera respuesta a una pregunta de este estilo", pensaba Snape alucinado con el hecho de que Dumbledore por primera vez desde que lo conocía desconociera ese tipo de información.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Snape si poder contenerse.

-No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto, tienes que ir a dar tus clases-dijo Dumbledore sin darle poción a replicas-ven a mi despacho mañana en la mañana después de que los chicos se hayan ido a Hogsmeade-después de decir eso se levanto y se fue, dejando a Snape intrigado con su comportamiento pero no le duro mucho ya que tenia que ir a dar clases.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Era viernes y le tocaba clase de pociones con Snape, en clases como estas procuraba llegar antes que todos y pasar lo mas desapercibido que pudiera ya que como eran muy pocos los que la pasaban se juntaban a las cuatro casas.

No sabia si era mala o buena suerte pero casualmente Hermione era uno de los alumnos que habían podido seguir con pociones, aunque el ya se lo esperaba no por nada era una chica muy inteligente, hasta el momento ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a ella y no es que no se le hayan presentado oportunidades, era que no sabia como actuar con ella.

"Si solo no hubiera dicho eso en el gran comedor, hubiera podido seguir mi plan al pie de la letra", pensaba frustrado ya que su plan original era primero acercarse a Hermione por medio del estudio y así poder sacarle información, pero después de lo que había escuchado no sabia que pensar y como actuar, las preguntas del ¿y si…..? Asaltaban su mente cada vez que recordaba lo dicho por la chica, sin embargo no quería tener esperanzas de que ella en verdad no quiso lastimarlo, siendo esto lo que lo hacia dudar de su plan.

Entre divagaciones suyas llego el profesor Snape y todos entraron al salón en silencio.

-¿Alguien puede decirme algo sobre la poción Felix felices?-al momento Hermione levanto la mano, además de otras tres personas pero estas no parecían desesperadas por contestar, Snape estaba a punto de cederle la palabra a Hermione cuando se percato que Harry no estaba poniendo atención lo cual no le agrado nada-Lamento que mi clase no sea de su agrado señor Moonlight-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Para nada profesor, es de lo más interesante-dijo con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre, pero Snape se dio cuenta del leve tono sarcástico de su voz.

-Entonces no le importara contestar mi pregunta ¿verdad?-dijo arqueando una ceja, completamente seguro que no sabia la pregunta y mucho menos la respuesta.

-Felix Felicis es una Poción llamada también "Suerte líquida"-comenzó y todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que al igual que Snape todos creían que el chico no estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de Snape-La Felix Felicis hace al bebedor un ser afortunado un cierto tiempo, condicionado a la cantidad tomada, durante el cual todo aquello que intente o emprenda tendrá un resultado exitoso. No obstante, debe usarse con medida, pues tomada en acceso la Felix Felicis provoca una exagerada y peligrosa confianza en uno mismo, resultando tóxico si se toma en grandes cantidades. Es también una poción prohibida en todo tipo de competiciones como, por ejemplo, Quidditch, exámenes y demás organizaciones en las que pueda considerarse su uso como método para hacer trampas. Su elaboración es muy complicada y debe conservarse seis meses intacta antes de ser tomada, siendo desastrosa si se toma en mal estado o mal preparada-cuando termino todos estaban muy sorprendido ya que hasta el momento Harry no había destacado en ninguna clase, incluso los profesores pensaban que era solo otro mago sangre pura normal-¿Quiere que siga o paro aquí?-pregunto Harry para sacar del asombro a su profesor y aunque por fuera seguía igual de serio, por dentro estaba que no podía aguantarse la risa por la cara que había puesto Snape.

-Así esta bien-no supo que mas decir, él había pensado que solo era un chico con mucho poder y nada de conocimiento pero se dio cuenta que apenas tenia una semana que había llegado y era muy poco tiempo para juzgar a alguien, mas si ese alguien era tan misterioso-15 puntos a Slytherin-dijo una vez completamente recuperado de la sorpresa-como el señor Moonlight dijo…………-y así la clase continuo, con Harry metido en su mundo y Snape que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Después de esa clase cierto rubio estaba más interesado en Harry, ya que creía que podría ser un gran aliado en el futuro.

"Elegante, educado, poderoso e inteligente" hacia una lista de las cualidades del chico nuevo "por lo de esta mañana me atrevo a pensar que es un sangre pura, pero si es así ¿Por qué nunca antes había escuchado hablar de él?" divagaba mientras iba camino a su próxima clase con sus amigos "¿Qué es lo que escondes Ciel Moonlight?", el hecho de que apareciera de la nada alguien como él no le daba confianza.

-Hey Draco regresa a tierra-le dijo Pansy pasándole una mano por delante de sus ojos.

-¿He, decías Pansy?-pregunto este desconcertado mirando a la chica.

-Ba, olvídalo-dijo la chica haciendo un puchero al verse ignorada por su amigo.

-¿En que tanto piensas?¿no me digas que te has enamorado?-dijo de manera burlona Zabini.

-No es eso-dijo enojado por el comentario- es solo que lo que respecta a Moonlight, con cada acción suya en lugar de despejar las dudas que tengo surgen más.

-Ese Moonlight es un misterio andante-dijo Zabini tranquilamente-no creo que algún día llegues a desentrañar todo lo que oculta.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que oculta?-salio la pregunta de manera casual.

-No es obvio, tenemos que asegurarnos que el chico no es pe……….-Pansy paro de repente al procesar que esa voz no era de ninguno de sus amigos pero muy familiar, en cuanto a los chicos estos se habían quedado helados al escuchar la pregunta y reconocer la voz.

-¿No es que?-volvió la preguntar la persona detrás de ellos, nadie contesto-no les enseñaron que es de mala educación hablar de otras personas a su espalda-dijo con tono burlón mientras los pasaba de largo.

-Maldición, ¿Cuánto creen que haya escuchado?-pregunto Zabini nervioso por la respuesta fuera la que creía.

-No se, pero tenemos que tener mas cuidado cuando toquemos este tema-dijo serio Malfoy una vez se recupero del shock de haber sido descubierto hablando de él y más aun del hecho de que no sabían cuanto había escuchado.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo simplemente Nott-no podemos preocuparnos por cuanto escucho pues no soluciona nada, sol tenemos que ser mas discretos.

"Creo que la carta a mi padre ya no puede esperar", pensó Malfoy,hasta el momento no le había escrito a su padre porque había estado ocupado en otras cosas que requerían su inmediata atención, pero se dio cuenta que no estaría tranquilo hasta que no tuviera alguna información del chico.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya era de noche y Harry se encontraba en su cuarto, después del día que había tenido no estaba con ánimos de asistir a la cena.

"Y pensar que creí que nada podía ir peor", pensaba mientras se tiraba en su cama, sintiendo una cosa peluda que se restregaba con su mano.

-Hey Loki ¿me extrañaste?-el gatito ronroneaba al momento que el chico le rascaba la orejita-he tenido un día horrible, primero Snape trato de hacerme quedar como un tonto y aunque no lo logro ahora ni siquiera disimula su miradas hacia mi-dio un hondo suspiro-y por lo que vi en la comida algo le comento al viejo-eso si le fastidiaba, ya que era capaz de ignorar las insistentes miradas de Snape pero con el viejo ero otro cuento-y para terminar de fregarme el día confirme que Malfoy y sus amigos tienen sus ojos puestos en mi, esto puede restringir mis movimientos-para este momento tenia cerrados los ojos y estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando abrió rápidamente los ojos-¡las cartas¡-dijo algo sorprendido de haberlas olvidado por completo, y fue rápidamente a donde había dejado su mochila para sacarlas, vio las dos y decidió que hoy solo leería la de Axel, la otra podía esperar un poco mas. Abrió el sobre y saco la carta que decía:

_Querido sobrino:_

_Espero que te encuentre bien, estuve esperando una carta tuya para que me contaras como te fue en tu primer día pero como no llego decidí mandarte una para saber como estabas._

_Sin embargo la principal razón de esta es para comunicarte que mañana iré a Hogsmeade y me gustaría que nos encontráramos para hablar de un asunto muy importante._

_Saludos de tu tío favorito_

_Axel Moonlight_

_p.d. Mándame una lechuza con tu respuestas_

_p.d. 2 Ni se te ocurra decirme que no puedes salir del castillo porque yo se que los alumnos a parir de 3º pueden salir de paseo a Hogsmeade. _

"_¿Qué será ese asunto tan importante que quiere tratar conmigo?", _no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que Axel quería, así que la única manera de saberlo era asistiendo a la cita; fue a su escritorio y saco pergamino, tinta y pluma para escribir su respuesta.

_Nos vemos en Cabeza de Puerco a las 11:00._

_No llegues tarde._

Su mensaje fue corto y directo como a él le gustaba, cuando termino guardo las cosas que había sacado y se dispuso a ir la lechucearía pero antes de poder abrir la puerta sintió una caricia en su pie.

-¿Quieres venir pequeño?-pregunto al gatito, que ante la pregunta se paro en sus patas traseras dando su afirmación y así los dos salieron del cuarto para mandar la carta.

/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el gran comedor Dumbledore no apartaba su vista de la puerta esperando que cierto chico entrara, pero al parecer hoy no aparecería para la cena.

-¿Pasa algo malo Albus?-le pregunta Minerva al ver la insistencia con la que ve la puerta.

-No es nada Minerva-dice con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro tranquilo es lo último que esta _"¿Dónde puede estar? Hasta ahora nunca se había pasado una comida_" por mas que lo intenta no puede dejar de estar al pendiente del chico.

-Esta bien-dice no muy segura de que sean ciertas sus palabras, ya que ella puede ver que Dumbledore esta impaciente por algo.

-Severus de casualidad ¿sabes que pudo haber pasado con el señor Moonlight?-dice de forma casual, pero entre líneas le pregunta si algo mas a pasado.

-No lo se señor-es toda su respuesta que da "_así que por fin haz encontrado a alguien a quien no puedes manipular a libertad_", piensa Snape al ver como Dumbledore esta desesperado por saber donde se metió el chico.

"_¿Moonlight? ¿Cuál es el interés que tienes en ese chico Albus? Solo espero que no cometas algún error como paso con Tom y estoy casi segura que con Harry_", pensó Minerva al escuchar la pregunta del director y ver el interés que tenia en el chico, sin poder evitarlo su rostro se ensombreció al recordar a Harry, tal vez ella no fuera tan cercana al chico pero estaba segura que él no era culpable de un crimen tan atroz como del que se le acusaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al llegar a la lechucearía se dirigió a donde sabia estaban las que pertenecían a la escuela, tan solo había dado unos tres pasos cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una hermosa lechuza blanca se mostraba majestuosa delante suyo.

-¿Hedwig?-dijo con voz ahogada ya que nunca había esperado volver a verla de nuevo, la lechuza blanca solo ululo de forma alegre al ver a Harry, no importaba si no se veía igual ella sabia que era su amo-no sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte chica-le dijo con una sonrisa enorme, la lechuza se poso en su hombre y le dio un mordisco cariñoso en la oreja-yo también te extrañe-le dijo mientras le daba caricias dulces, sin embargo un gruñido proveniente del brazo izquierdo de Harry lo saco de su ensoñación con su vieja lechuza-tranquilo Loki, es una vieja amiga y espero se lleven bien los dos-el gatito solo volvió a gruñir-me saliste muy posesivo, aun así tendrás que compartirme.

Estuvo un rato con Hedwig y después la mando a entregar su carta, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amada lechuza, desde el momento que había sido enviado a azkaban había creído que no volvería a verla, sin embargo la había encontrado y podrían estar de nuevo junto, él sabia que Edwin que podía confiar en ella porque nunca lo traicionaría.

Había regresado a su cuarto muy contento, incluso ya no se sentía fastidiado o frustrado, se había preparado para dormir y a los pocos minutos que su cabeza tocara la almohada disfrutaba de un reparador sueño, sin embargo unas horas después de caer dormido había comenzado moverse inquieto y transpirar, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla

***********************sueño********************************

Se encontraba en lo que a su parecer era una cueva, estaba oscuro solo iluminado por un poco de luz que la luna desprendía, podía sentir en sus pies la fría piedra del lugar; no entendía que estaba pasando o donde estaba. De pronto el lugar comenzó a iluminarse por antorchas que estaban colocadas por todo el lugar.

-¿Estas seguro que aquí nadie lo encontrara?-al escuchar una voz volteo encontrándose con tres figuras cubiertas con capaz negras, estaban en el centro del lugar donde se alzaba la imponente figura de un ángel pero por alguna razón no era capaz de detallar sus rasgos.

-No, pero es nuestra única oportunidad de alejarlo de ´él´, si el ojo de hades llega a caer en sus manos será el fin-decía otra de las figuras.

-Pero ¿Qué tal si encuentra el lugar una vez que ya no estemos?-pregunto la tercera figura con voz nerviosa.

-No lo dejaremos, a partir de este momento nosotros seremos los guardianes que protegerán este poder-dijo mientras ponía un cofre pequeño de color carmesí en las manos de la estatua del ángel-y cuando dejemos este mundo nuestros descendientes seguirán con la tarea.

Al entrar en contacto el cofre con la estatua este brillo segándolos a todos, para cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban fuera de la cueva, incluyendo a Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo que……..?-no pudo terminar su pregunta porque ante cada una de las figuras flotaba una cosa, el de en medio fue el primero en tomar valor y tocar el objeto frente a él.

-"El pergamino del ermitaño te guiara el camino al poder"-se escucho una voz dulce y clara que todos escucharon, al ver esto los otros dos hicieron los mismo y la voz volvió a resonar en el lugar.

-"La brújula de sangre no te dejara errar el camino a lo que buscas"-dijo cuando la figura al lado derecho toco el objeto brillante.

-"El espejo del destino te mostrara el lugar donde se oculta"-paso lo mismo con la tercera figura y la entrada a la cueva se cerro, al acercarse vieron un inscripción en la roca que resguardaba la cueva.

_Para el camino al ojo de hades cruzar._

_Los tres objetos deben mostrar._

_Pero cuidado que son más de lo que revelan._

_Pueden perder de vista lo que en verdad anhelan._

-¿A que se refiere con eso?¿y que rayos acaba de pasar?-pregunto la figura que estaba a la derecha.

-La figura del angel que vieron tiene un extraño poder, gracias a eso el ojo estará mas seguro-dijo la figura de en medio como si fuera algo normal todo eso.

-¿por eso querías que lo escondiéramos aquí verdad?-dijo la tercera figura de manera suspicaz.

-La verdad no estaba seguro que funcionara, pues solo había escuchado rumores pero al parecer eran verdad-dijo de forma simple-ahora cada quien debe proteger el objeto que se le fue encomendado y por ningún motivo debemos tenerlos juntos-dicho esto cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*

La escena cambio y ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser Hogwarts, pero había algo extraño en la imagen que veía. A pesar de que parecía ser de día, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras y parecía un paisaje sacado de una película de terror.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Albus?-preguntaba una Minerva McGonagall muy asustada, tratando inútilmente de ocultarlo, tanto profesores como alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor.

-No hay nada que hacer Minerva-decía con voz derrotada Dumbledore, Snape que estaba a su lado no pudo mas que darle la razón, todo estaba perdido.

-Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer-decía desesperada por encontrar una manera de evitar lo que se aproximaba.

-Lo siento, pero el poder que ha sido liberado es demasiado destructivo e imposible de controlar-decía Dumbledore tratando de Hacer comprender a McGonagall que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-Pero………..-no pudo continuar por que una fuerza muy poderosa impacto en el castillo y el pandemonium se armo en el lugar, luego gritos comenzaron a escucharse en el lugar; lo que Harry vio seria algo que nunca en su vida olvidaría.

Las personas en el gran comedor comenzaron a ser rodeadas por una brillante luz azul, para después ir fragmentándose poco a poco de una manera dolorosamente lenta, había casos en los que era demasiado lenta que llegaban a manchar el piso de sangre, en el lugar solo se podían escuchar gritos de dolor y rostros aterrados por lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se quedo helado, a todos lados a donde volteaba veía a gente gritando y en proceso de desaparecer, lo mas horrible era que volteara a donde volteara solo veía caras conocidas ya sea porque eran conocidos suyos o en algún momento llego a verlos por el castillo.

-¡Bastas¡-grito con desesperación, no podía soportar seguir siendo testigo de tanta muerte-¡basta, basta¡-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras tenia sus manos tomando su cabeza, arrodillado en medio de esa escena que se presentaba frente a él sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-"Solo tu puedes evitarlo"-la voz era dulce y reconfortante, como una luz de esperanza en medio de tanta oscuridad.

*******************fin del sueño********************

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar ya que a pesar de que sabia que solo había sido un sueño para él había sido tan real, se abrazo a si mismo tratando de calmar los temblores que invadían su cuerpo. Después de eso no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño por miedo de volver a tener ese horrible sueño, en todo momento el pequeño Loki permaneció a su lado tratando de reconfortar y dar apoyo a su amo.

Continuara……………………………

* * *

**Bueno este me quedo largo, no se emocionen mucho porque no se cuando vuelva a tener un golpe de inspiración pero ya tengo algunas ideas que pensaba poner en este capitulo sin embargo cambie de opinión.**

**Pasando a otras cosas ¡ soy una persona horrible T__________T ¡, se preguntara ¿Por qué? Bueno por si no lo notaron me había olvidado por completo del pequeño gatito Loki, estaba viendo algunos detalles de lo que llevo escrito y ahí fue cuando lo note.**

**En cuanto a la mini clase pues solo lo puse para que vean que si van a clase ( mejor dicho lo hice por que mi demente imaginación quería molestar un poco a Snape muajajajaja).**

**Dudas, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa que quieran saber haré lo mejor para responder.**

**O si, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, me hace muy feliz que sea de su gusto y prometo esforzarme para que cada capitulo sea mejor que el anterior.**

**¡mata ne¡**


	10. ¡¡¡Sorpresa, sorpresa¡¡¡

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 9:¡sorpresa, sorpresa¡_

Había pasado una noche horrible y las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos daban fe de eso, la verdad es que estaba muy cansado y a pesar de que era sábado y no tenía clase debía ir a Hogsmeade para encontrarse con Axel, así que salio de la cama para darse una ducha a ver si eso le ayudaba un poco. Cuando se había visto al espejo se había dado cuenta de que se veía fatal, sabia que si iba así a su cita él no lo dejaría en paz hasta le contara lo que había pasado para tener ese aspecto, así que tomando cartas en el asunto se puso un hechizo de glamour y listo.

Cuando salio de su sala común eran apenas las 9:00, sin darle importancia a eso se dirigió al gran comedor para tener un desayuno tranquilo ya que al ser sábado muy pocos se levantaban temprano y en cambio aprovechaban las horas de sueño extra que se podían dar. Sin embargo al llegar al gran comedor se encontró con las personas que menos le apetecía sus ex amigos, aunque le pareció extraño no ver al temperamental pelirrojo pero si a la pequeña Weasley, tomo aire y comenzó a caminar como si nada pasara aunque por dentro los nervios lo carcomían, decidido a no perder una oportunidad tan buena como esa se sentó cerca de donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?¿por que aun sigues enojada con Ron?-le pregunto Ginny ya que después de la pelea de hace una semana aun no se habían reconciliado.

-¿Qué que pasa? pues pasa que tu hermano es un terco testarudo que no entiende razones-dijo con voz enfadada al pensar en el pelirrojo.

-Debo suponer que volvió a meter la pata el estúpido-dijo de forma cansada Ginny-solo dime que esto ya no tiene nada que ver con ´ese tema´-dijo algo incomoda.

-Si con ´ese tema´ te refieres a Harry entonces si-el ambiente se puso tenso en cuanto Hermione pronuncio la palabra tabú entre ellos-me parece absurdo que le sigas la corriente a Ron en lo que se refiere al tema de Harry-Ginny no se veía nada feliz hablando de eso.

-Hermione me alegra que tu puedas hablar libremente sobre eso, pero hay personas a las que aun les cuesta trabajo hablar de eso-dijo con un tono serio que Harry nunca le había escuchado.

-Aun lo amas ¿cierto?-afirmo mas que pregunto la castaña, Ginny solo hizo una sonrisa amarga-si es así, ¿no entiendo porque crees que fue culpable de ese crimen?-dijo con cautela pues sabia que estaba caminando por un sendero peligroso.

-Trate, te juro por lo que quieras que trate de creer en su inocencia-su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza-pero las pruebas que presentaron en su contra eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas.

-¿Así que le crees mas a unas pruebas que fácilmente pudieron ser plantadas que a la personas que amabas y conocías bien?-dijo de forma escéptica al escuchar el pobre argumento que estaba seguro ni siquiera ella se creía.

-¿Y que me dices de ti? eras su mejor amiga, se suponía que lo conocías bien y aun así no le creíste cuando el mismo te dijo que era inocente-le recrimino al sentirse atacada con lo que la castaña dijo, ella no había sido la única que se dejo llevar por lo que la mayoría creía, ignorando lo que su propio corazón le decía además eso ahora ya no importaba él estaba muerto y nada lo regresaría a la vida-deja de pensar en los ¿y si...?, los hechos son estos: él esta muerto y nada cambiara eso ni siquiera si resulta que era inocente.

-Pero…..-no, su hambre de conocimiento le decía que tenía que descubrir la verdad sobre lo que paso esa noche-no, no puedo olvidarlo-dijo de forma firme-siento que hay algo mas en todo ese asunto.

-Por favor Hermione, lo que sientes se llama culpa-dijo con sarcasmo, la castaña la vio mal-no me mires así que sabes que es verdad, estas haciendo esto solo para no sentirte tan culpable por haber abandonado a tu supuesto mejor amigo cuando mas lo necesitaba-le dijo la pura y cruda verdad que Hermione no se había atrevido a siquiera pensar y no supo como rebatir eso porque en cierta forma era cierto, se sentía culpable de no haberle dado ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda cuando todo paso, simplemente se había dejado llevar por la opinión publica olvidándose de que a quien estaban juzgando no era a otro criminal mas sino a su mejor amigo.

-Eso….-no pudo contestarle a Ginny porque Neville acababa de llegar al gran comedor y se dirigía a ellas.

-Hola chicas-dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ginny-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto al ver los rostros serios de las dos.

-No pasa nada malo-dijo Ginny parándose y saliendo del gran comedor bajo la confundida mirada de Neville.

-¿En serio esta todo bien?-le pregunta a Hermione no muy convencido de lo que dijo Ginny.

-Si, no te preocupes-dice Hermione de forma indiferente, una idea cruza por la mente de la castaña al ver a Neville-oye Neville ¿Tu crees que Harry fue cul…..?.

-No-su pregunta fue interrumpida por la respuesta del chico-tal vez no fui tan cercano a él como Ron y tú, pero en el tiempo que lo conocí me di cuenta que era un chico de buen corazón-su voz era seria y estaba llena de determinación, algo que nunca había visto en el chico-no me importa lo que las pruebas demuestren y la gente piense, al haber conocido a Harry estoy seguro de que era inocente-Hermione estaba sorprendida ya que nunca pensó que Neville creyera tan ciegamente en la inocencia de Harry-créeme que si hubiera tenido el poder y los medios para ayudarlo en algo y evitar que pisara ese horrible lugar no lo hubiera dudado ni un momento-en ese momento la castaña se sintió avergonzada que mejor un chico torpe y algo miedoso como Neville estuviera seguro de la inocencia del que fue su mejor amigo-pero solo soy un chico al que su palabra no vale nada en el ministerio, por mas que hubiera querido ayudarlo era imposible para mi luchar solo contra la comunidad mágica en su mayoría-su voz sonó triste ante lo ultimo dicho, era cierto que quiso ayudar a Harry pero en ese momento y aun ahora solo era un joven mago mas del montón.

-Si tanto deseabas ayudar a Harry ¿Por qué no trataste de convencer al profesor Dumbledore?-para ella lo mas razonable hubiera sido acudir al mas grande mago de la luz.

-Hermione, el hecho de que ustedes puedan hablar con el profesor Dumbledore cuando lo necesiten no necesariamente se aplica a todos-el chico apretó su puño, el recuerdo de las incontables veces que trato de hablar con él y se le fue negada volvió a su mente, así como el sentimiento de impotencia.

-¿A que te refieres Neville?-dijo la castaña confundida, no entendía a que venia ese comentario por parte del chico.

-Por dios Hermione abre los ojos, ¿a cuantos alumnos conoces que pueden hablar con tanta familiaridad con el profesor Dumbledore?-se quedo pensando, pero antes de poder responder Neville volvió a hablar-la única razón por la que le da tanta atención es porque ustedes ayudaron a Harry a destruir a Voldemort-la chica quedo shockeada al escuchar a Neville decir el nombre del señor oscuro-desde que supe que arrestaron a Harry trate de hablar con él , pero siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderme.

-Tal vez estaba buscando pruebas de la inocencia de Harry-trato de defender las acciones del directo, ya que dentro de su cabeza Dumbledore era un hombre maravilloso que se preocupaba por ayudar a los inocentes en desgracia.

-Miéntete todo lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que el profesor Dumbledore no hizo nada por ayudar a Harry porque ya no le era de utilidad-dijo de forma seca-¿o crees que si Voldemort hubiera seguido con vida, el profesor se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados mientras condenaban a Harry por muy culpable que fuera?-otra vez en menos de media hora la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts se había quedado sin palabras ante los indiscutibles argumentos que su mente no había sido capaz de deducir por si misma.

"_Es que nosotros solo somos herramientas para el profesor Dumbledore que cuando ya no tienen utilidad para él las desecha, ¡no eso no puede ser así¡, el profesor Dumbledore es un buen hombre que solo quiere que todos vivamos felices y en paz_", su mente era incapaz de creer que el amable profesar era solo otro ser humano con deseos y ambiciones "_pero entonces ¿Por qué no nos aliento a creer en la inocencia de Harry?¿por que no trato de defenderlo? Estoy segura que si hubiera querido podría haber salvado a Harry de azkaban pero ¿por que no lo hizo?_" y las recien dichas palabras de Neville resonaron en su mente "_lo cierto es que el profesor Dumbledore no hizo nada por ayudar a Harry porque ya no le era de utilidad o ¿crees que si Voldemort hubiera seguido con vida, el profesor se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados mientras condenaban a Harry por muy culpable que fuera?_", y la venda que hasta ahora había estado tapando sus ojos cayo, la realidad de que Dumbledore no era el hombre que ella admiraba fue un duro golpe a su estabilidad.

-¿Estas bien Hermione?-pregunto el chico al ver como su rostro se ponía pálido, pero ella no respondió nada-será mejor llevarte a que te revise la enfermera-le dijo con autentica preocupación mientras la conducía fuera del lugar.

"_Bueno creo que la investigación a progresado_", pensó Harry quien seguía sentado en su mesa todavía desayunando, había creído que seria un día desastroso pero ahora sin proponérselo había recolectado información muy valiosa y de la fuente menos esperada, además en esta ocasión había sido capaz de mantener sus emociones a raya, pues no estaba dispuesto a arruinar todo sus planes solo porque sus sentimientos aun estaban algo revueltas, eso sin contar con que la otra vez lo habían tomado con la guardia baja.

-¿Vas a ir a algún lugar Ciel?-ese comentario lo saca de sus divagaciones, el conocía esa voz, eso sin contar con el hecho que solo una persona lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Parkinson?-su tono era cortes pero al mismo tiempo frió, como cada vez que trataba con algún Slytherin y en especial con ella.

-Pues me preguntaba que si no tienes nada que hacer ¿si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?-termino de forma coqueta.

-Lo siento pero ya tengo un compromiso, será en otra ocasión-dijo mientras se levantaba para irse, no quería que su bien humor se estropeara al hablar con la molesta chica, la verdad se preguntaba como era que Malfoy era capaz de aguantarla sin lanzarle alguna maldición.

-Creo que eso fue un no-se escucho una voz burlona detrás de la chica, esta se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Callate Blaise-dijo con voz molesta "_a Pansy Parkinson nadie la rechaza, te arrepentirás de esto Moonlight_", pensaba con coraje.

-Tranquila, es solo otro chico mas-trato de animarla, el sabia que pansy sentia su orgullo herido por el rechazo del chico.

-No es solo otro chico mas, hay algo en él que es diferente-dijo Nott llegando junto con Malfoy a donde estaban Pansy y Zabini.

-¿Qué paso Pansy?-pregunto Malfoy al ver a la chica enojada, ya que recordaba que había dicho que le pediría una cita a Moonlight.

-Que sus encantos femeninos no funcionaron con Moonliht, eso paso-dijo Zabini con tono burlon, Pansy solo gruño molesta por el comentario del chico-hubieran visto como salio corriendo después de que ella le preguntara-no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa sarcástica al recuerdo del chico saliendo lo mas rápido y disimilado posible.

-Ya cállate Blaise-dijo Pansy en un siseo furioso que estremeció al chico y causo que inmediatamente se callara.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?-Malfoy le pregunto a Pansy, tal vez podrían sacar alguna información de todo eso.

-Cuando le pregunte si quería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, me dijo que lo sentía pero ya tenia otra cita-dijo con tono molesto al recordar su rechazo.

-¿Te dijo con quien era su cita?-Malfoy no recordaba haber visto al chico platicando con algun otro alumno, así que le parecía extraño que tuviera una cita.

-No, después de decirme que tenia otra cita se fue sin dejarme tiempo a preguntarle otra cosa-Pansy también tenia duda de quien era la persona que se le había adelantado.

-Creo que es un bonito día para ir a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade ¿no les parece chicos?-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada, los otros solo asintieron al comprender sus intenciones.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hasta el momento sus planes estaban en un momentáneo paro, la principal razón era que los inútiles de sus sirvientes no podían encontrar información que confirmara que el pergamino estaba en manos de Pandora, eso sin contar con que Dumbledore había puesto en alerta a su gente.

"_Esta bien que tenga paciencia pero esto ya es el colmo, a este paso tendré que revelarme al mundo antes de poder llegar a ojo de hades y eso puede ser peligroso ya que pueden descubrir el objeto tras el que voy, eso sin lugar a dudas no me conviene_", hasta el momento las ordenes que había dado era la de confirmar si el pergamino lo tenia Pandora y e ahí su mayor preocupación ya que si resultaba ser verdad tendría que movilizar a la mayoría de su ejercito, pues Pandora no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera, mientras que la otra había sido seguir con la búsqueda de Potter ya que él no iba a para hasta encontrarlo ya sea vivo o muerto pero quería ver un cuerpo; unos golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pase-dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño mini bar que tenia en su despacho para servirse una copa de whisky de fuego, que mucha falta le hacia.

-Se….señor-dijo el hombre una vez dentro de la oficina para llamar la atención de su amo _"¿es que no me pueden mandar a uno que no tartamudee frente a mi?_", pensó con fastidio al escuchar la voz nerviosa del hombre.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto dándose la vuelta para quedar frente al pobre hombre, que se puso mas nervioso al ver la imponente imagen que ofrecía su señor al tener las llamas de la chimenea de fondo.

-Es…es prac..prácticamente seguro que…que el pergamino del her…ermitaño se en…encuentre en pan..pandora señor- termino de forma nerviosa, juro que nunca mas iba a dejar que lo convencieran de jugar piedra, papel o tijeras para saber quien daría el informe.

-¿Prácticamente? No seguro-dijo al momento que arqueaba una ceja, como decía su paciencia estaba por agotarse.

-Lo…lo siento señor, pe..pero es muy di..difícil encontrar información sobre esa organización-dijo sin mirar al hombre frente a él, no importaba donde preguntaran parecía como si esa organización no existiera ya que la mayoría ni siquiera había oído hablar de pandora.

-¿Hay alguna otra información que consiguieron?-dijo con voz cansada, él ya sabia que no encontrarían mucho sabré pandora y la única razón por la que el lo conocía era porque un amigo suyo había formado parte de esta organización, aunque no le había dado mucha información sabré ella "_¿me pregunto si aun será miembro?_" , pensó distraídamente buscando salidas alternativas a su problema.

-Bu..bueno…-dudo si decirle lo otro que había llegado a escuchar de pura casualidad, al final pensó que si descubría que no le había contado todo le iría peor-hace dos días escuche a dos sujetos hablando sobre un rumor-comenzó a decir con cautela.

-¿Un rumor?-dijo de forma escéptica el hombre "_que bien, primero un casi y ahora un rumor_", pensó fastidiado de todo esto-¿Qué clase de rumor?-en este momento ya no tenia nada que perder al escuchar ´el rumor´.

-Decían que….hace algunos años, cuando el líder y fundador de Pandora murió algunas personas se revelaron en contra del sucesor y lo traicionaron-dijo de forma ausente tratando de recordar la platica que había escuchado-que justo ante de asumir el poder fue exiliado-esta información si le llamo la atención "_así que traicionado, creo que él puede serme de mucha utilidad_", pensó que por fin le daban buenas noticias.

-¿Y cual es el nombre del pobre desgraciado?-pregunto muy interesado en ese hombre, sabia que si jugaba bien sus cartas podría convencerlo de que lo ayudara en todo lo referente a pandora, además si iba a ser el próximo líder debía conocer muy bien todos sus secretos, sin embargo el otro hombre nunca hablo-¿Qué pasa?.

-Pu…pues es que nun..nunca dijeron nombres, señor-dijo bajando cada vez mas el volumen de su voz.

-¡¿Qué?¡-grito furioso, por fin tenia algo y no solo era información dudosa sino que ni siquiera tenían forma de comprobarlo-quiero que confirmes si esa información es correcta y en caso de ser así, quiero nombres-el hombre solo asintió antes de darse la vuelta para salir-¿A dónde vas? Aun no me das el reporte de la búsqueda de Potter-ahora si el hombre se congelo en su lugar, habían estado muy ocupados con la investigación de pandora que habían olvidado el tema de Potter.

-No…no hemos podido hacer mucho-no sabia que otra excusa ponerle, pero en eso recordó algo que tal vez podría salvarlo-desde hace poco tiempo aca algunos magos han estado algo alerta a si algo inusual pasa, restringiendo nuestros movimientos-respiro de alivio al no sentir una maldición en su cuerpo.

-Maldito Dumbledore-mascullo en voz baja-quiero que sigan buscando a Potter, pero sean muy cuidadosos con sus movimientos-dijo fastidiado, pues ya sabía que esto podía pasar pero no por eso iba abandonar la búsqueda y sin poder evitarlo dio un trago a su copa para después aventarla dentro de la chimenea, cuando el licor hizo contactó con el fuego una llamarada se formo y el pobre hombre supo que esa era su señal para huir-no importa lo que hagas Dumbledore para cuando descubras mis planes será demasiado tarde, nadie y mucho menos tu podrá evitar lo que vendrá.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

No sabia como pero al final Harry había logrado estar solo en un carruaje camino a Hogsmeade y era justo eso lo que necesitaba en este momento: estar solo para poder analizar con calma lo que había escuchado.

"_Pobre Hermione vaya shock que se llevo, pero no la culpo yo mismo pase por eso al descubrir la verdadera cara del viejo_", pensó con amargura "_en cuanto a Ginny, de verdad la amaba sin embargo ese amor murió cuando decidió creer mas en las palabras de extraños que en la mía_", sintió un intenso odio ante la hipocresía de la chica al hacerse la pobre e indefensa niña cuyo puro amor fue traicionado "_si en verdad me hubiera amado como lo hace ver, entonces debió confiar en mis inocencia aunque sin lugar a dudas quien me sorprendió mas fue Neville, nunca espere que de todos él fuera quien confiara ciegamente en mi_", no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa triste ante la ironía de las cosas "_sin embargo primero deberé comprobar si sus palabras eran ciertas antes de siquiera pensar en confiar en él, pero hasta el momento llevo una buena impresión suya_", algo le decía que de todos sus amigos Neville era uno de los que tal vez pudiera volver a confiar pero eso solo el tiempo y sus acciones lo decidirían "_en cuanto a Hermione no estoy muy convencido, tal vez haya sido segada por el brillo de Dumbledore pero eso no la hace menos culpable, aun así creo que puedo usarla para llevar mis planes a cabo_" no le gustaba mucho la idea de manipular a las personas como Dumbledore pues pensaba que era algo bajo de su parte pero si quería tener su venganza no podía preocuparse por si sus métodos eran poco éticos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En cuanto Snape supo que los alumnos habían comenzado a subir a los carruajes para ir a Hogsmeade, no había perdido el tiempo y se dirigió al despacho del director lo mas rápido que podía sin que se le notara el apuro que tenia por llegar a su destino, al estar frente a la gárgola había pronunciado la contraseña que Dumbledore le diera ayer antes de retirarse a dormir.

-´Caramelos de limón-dijo de forma fastidiada "_por favor no puede ser mas original, así hasta los mocosos de primero serán capaces de entrar a su oficina sin ningún problema_", pensó con sarcasmo puro, apuro su paso hasta llegar al ultimo obstáculo que se interponía en su camino hacia una conversación que prometía mucho, dio un respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y no mostrar la excitación que sentía ante el tema que iban a tratar, una vez con su mascara de fría indiferencia bien puesta toco la puerta y no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar un ´pase´ proveniente desde dentro de la oficina.

Al entrar a la oficina del director encontró a Dumbledore con la vista puesta en unos pergaminos.

-Pasa y siéntate Severus, en un momento te atiendo-dijo Dumbledore sin quitar su vista de los papeles, Snape hizo caso y tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del director, unos minutos después Dumbledore dejo los pergaminos encima de su escritorio y fijo su vista en Snape-dime Severus ¿Qué haz descubierto sobre el señor Moonlight?-dijo el director con voz tranquila.

-Bueno pues ha simple vista parece ser un mago común y corriente, aunque despide un aura extraña-dijo frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo del primer encuentro con el chico-a simple vista no parece un chico de menor de 18 años, su forma de comportarse y sus modales dan a entender que es un sangre pura, me atrevería a decir que de muy buena familia-pensó en todo lo que había visto en la semana-además creo que no le gusta llamar la tensión-dijo distraídamente al recordar la ultima clase que había tenido con él.

-¿No le gusta llamar la atención?-este ultimo comentario extraño a Dumbledore ya que por lo general a los sangre pura les enseñaba que debían ser el centro de atención, restregarles a los demás todas las virtudes que tenían a los demás menos afortunados y el hecho de que alguien como lo era el joven Ciel despreciara la atención que provocaba a los demás era de por si extraño.

-Así es, estoy completamente seguro que el chico es muy inteligente solo que lo oculta para no llamar la atención-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, no tenia pruebas pero estaba completamente seguro de la veracidad su comentario.

-Hasta el momento ningún otro profesar me ha comentado algo por el estilo, mas bien afirman que el chico es otro más de la media-esto solo reafirmaba las creencias del profesor de pociones.

-¿Y que hay sobre sus padres?-pregunto Snape, tal vez con esa información pudieran llegar a algo en concreto.

-Según los datos que tengo es hijo de Sofía y Evan Moonlight pero actualmente vive con su tío Axel Moonlight, ya que hacecuatro años sus padres murieron en un misterioso incendio-dijo de forma pensativa tratando de recordar lo que hace unos comentos había estado leyendo.

-¿Misterioso incendio?¿y donde estaba el chico cuando eso paso?-ahora Snape pensaba que lo misterioso era de familia.

-Según el reporte del incidente, el tío estaba de visita y cuando paso el incendio él y el chico se encontraban de paseo por la ciudad-dijo no muy convencido por la casualidad de que esos dos estuvieran fuera justo al momento del incendio.

-Espera ¿Qué no los Moonlight son una de las familias sangre pura mas importantes de Alemania?-dijo algo sorprendido, ya que desde que escuchara el apellido había sentido que ya lo había escuchado de algo lugar.

-Así es Severus-dijo Dumbledore complacido de la gran habilidad de Snape de recopilar y unir información.

-Pero yo tenia entendido que solo había un heredero no dos-dijo confundido, porque esto no cuadraba con la información que el sabia.

-Veras lo que pasa es que Evan es el hijo bastardo que el señor Moonlight tuvo con su amante-esto a Snape ya le empezó a sonar a telenovela barata, demasiado cliché-y aunque le dio su apellido nunca lo reconoció como su hijo ante la sociedad mágica, así que el chico creció en las sombras, solo la familia y algunos amigos cercanos sabían de su existencia.

-¿Y que hay con la madre?-sentía curiosidad por saber todo lo que pudiera por el chico, ya que tenia un algo que lo intrigaba.

-De ella casi no hay nada-eso no era de extrañar viendo su procedencia-Sofia Maxwell era hija nacida de muggle sin ningún hermano, al parecer entro en un intercambio de escuelas y fue así como conoció a Evan pues ella llego a la escuela donde el iba-era cierto que todo lo referente a la madre de Moonlight es algo vago y sin importancia pero no había nada que pudiera hacer-un año después de irse a Alemania sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico quedándose solo y pues ya te imaginas lo que paso después-dijo para ahorrarse la demás explicación.

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca escuche hablar sobre el chico, si la existencia de su padre era un secreto no podía aparecer de la nada el chico-razono Snape, no se había esperado la historia que Dumbledore le había contado respecto a los padres del chico, sin embargo fuera de eso no encontraba algo extraordinario que explicara la sensación que experimentaba al estar cerca de Ciel, casi parecía como si le estuviera hablando sobre la vida de alguien mas.

-Aun así eso no nos sirve de nada, es más eso solo confirma lo que todos los profesores dicen sobre el chico-dijo de forma incomoda Dumbledore-aparte de su porte elegante y buenos modales todo lo demás en el chico es normal.

-¿Habrá la posibilidad de que nos estemos dejando llevar por la imagen de confianza y elegancia que muestra?-pregunto ya no muy seguro de que el chico tuviera algo especial y que solo se hubiera dejado llevar por el aura tan imponente que despide, ya que cuando entro en la oficina del director había esperado escuchar un sin fin de hazañas sorprendente realizadas por sus padres, cosas que confirmaran que el chico en verdad estaba destinado a cosas grandiosas y no esa sarta de cosas que mas parecían el argumento de una pésima novela.

-Es muy pronto para determinar eso, lo mantendremos vigilado por un rato mas y si no muestra nada fuera de lo normal lo dejaremos en paz- determino Dumbledore, quería esta completamente seguro que el chico era otro mago del montón antes de dejarlo tranquilo.

-Así será-y con esto su reunión se dio por terminada y Snape abandono el despacho del director, aunque en la cabeza de los dos hombres aun le estaban dando vueltas a toda la información que tenían tratando de encontrar algún dato relevante que dispersara sus dudas.

-Fawkes ¿crees que le estoy dando demasiada importancia al chico?-pregunto Dumbledore a su fiel compañero, el fénix solo le dio una mirada curiosa dando a entender que no sabia que responder-además tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar-y a su mente regresaron los extraños robos que pasaron de ser varios cada semana a ninguno y eso solo hacia las que las cosas fueran mas sospechosas "_creo que ya estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas_", pensó mientas se quitaba sus gafas y se masajeaba el puente de su nariz "_pero por si las dudas les pedí a algunos miembros de la orden que estuvieran atento a cualquier suceso extraño que vieran, nunca se es demasiado precavido"_ , los robos que hace poco se habían suscitado podrían ser solo eso y él estuviera viendo la venida de un nuevo señor oscuro donde no la había, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera un objetivo mas profundo alrededor de eso incidentes y hasta no estar completamente seguro de que solo eran delirios de un viejo se mantendría alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando llego a Hogsmeade checo su reloj para ver la hora, comprobando para su disgusto que aun faltaba media hora para su reunión con Axel, medito sus alternativas y al final decidió esperar en ´Cabeza de Puerco´ ya después tendría tiempo para dar una vuelta por el pueblo, con esa idea camino hacia el bar sin ser conciente de las miradas puestas en él.

Al entrar se encontró con una sola habitación, pequeña, sucia, y lúgubre con intenso olor a cabras, las ventanas apenas dejaban pasar luz por el polvo acumulado en los cristales, así que el bar estaba iluminado con velas en las mesas, el suelo tenia acumulada la roña de muchísimos años.

Entro y se dirigió a la barra donde estaba el tabernero Aberforth Dumbledore hermano de Albus Dumbledore, era un anciano de aspecto gruñón, con barba, y una larga cabellera gris, alto y delgado.

-Me das una cerveza de mantequilla-pidió de forma educada, el tabernero le dio una mirada evaluativo para después ir a servir la bebida que minutos después le dio, Harry le dio un largo trago ya que hacia tiempo que no tomaba una.

-¿He?¿no se supone que nos veríamos hasta las 11?-pregunto una voz a su espalda-porque alego a mi defensa que yo no sabia que se había adelantado la hora de la cita-dijo con burla pero usando un tono inocente.

-No se adelanto, llegue pronto y milagrosamente tu también-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-Vaya nunca había llegado pronto a alguna cita, se siente extraño-le dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica-me da un whisky de fuego-dijo dirigiéndose a Aberforth quien rápidamente atendió a su pedido. Después de recibir su bebida los dos fueron a sentarse a la mesa mas alejada de la puerta.

-Y bien ¿Qué era ese asunto tan importante que necesitabas hablar conmigo?-dijo una vez se sentaron en la mesa, mientras mas rápido terminara con eso mejor.

-Tu sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar o me vas a decir que hace una semana no paso nada-dijo de forma sarcástica al chico.

-Es eso-dijo con tono indiferente como si no tuviera importancia alguna para él-no fue nada importante-desestimo el asunto.

-En serio, porque la potente corriente de magia que sentí a mi si me parece algo importante-le rebatió a Harry, no le gustaba la manía que tenia el chico para minimizar un asunto que en realidad era grave-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Harry dio gruñido de fastidio sabia que Axel no dejaría el tema hasta que no le contara las circunstancias en las que había pasado el descontrol.

-Me tomaron con la guardia baja, eso es todo-dijo de forma seca, pero eso no aclaro nada al mayor.

-¿Podrías ser mas exacto? Si no es mucha molestia-dijo con una falsa dulzura, a veces el chico era tan cerrado que le resultaba muy difícil entender lo que decía.

-Lo que pasa es que Hermione y Ron tuvieron una pelea en el gran comedor, dijeron cosas que me involucraban y no me esperaba escuchar-dijo algo incomodo al tener que hablar sobre eso "_bueno, esto ya es un avance de su primera explicación_", pensó Axel con agrado al ver que no había sido tan difícil como pensó sacarle la verdad.

-¿Y que más paso? Porque no creo que solo eso haya causado tu descontrol, te conozco demasiado bien para creer que solo fue eso-sentía que había algo mas en sus palabras y quería saber que era.

-No te puedo engañar verdad-le dijo con resentimiento, el mayor solo mostró una sonrisa malvada-en su discusión Hermione hablo de la posibilidad de creer en mi inocencia, después del tiempo que a pasado no me esperaba que a estas alturas comenzara a dudar de mi culpabilidad y Ron-guardo silencio por un momento-sabia que él estaba firmemente convencido de mi culpabilidad sin embargo escuchar la confirmación de su propia boca es diferente a solo sospecharlo-su mirada estaba vacía, no se podía reconocer alguna emoción en ellos-además que el entupido sombrero seleccionador decidió mandarme a Slytherin-dijo con tono fastidiado, Axel solo sonrió ya que Harry le había hablado un poco de Hogwarts, en especial de las casas y por eso comprendía su molestia.

-¿Y que piensa hacer respecto a eso?-dijo refiriéndose al tema de sus amigos, Harry tardo unos momentos en responder.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero el perdón no es una opción-dijo de forma rotunda, no importaba hasta que grado Dumbledore los hubiera manipulado al final ellos tampoco habían hecho nada para ayudarlo, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sed de venganza-he pensado que podría usar la duda de Hermione a mi favor-eso ya no le estaba gustando a Axel, pero en lo que a ese tema se refería prefería no meterse.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas luego de lo que vas a hacer porque ya no habrá retorno-dijo con tono serio, quería que Harry entendiera que una vez comenzara con esto ya no podría retroceder y lo mas importante: tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Desde el momento en que acepte estos poderes-dijo mientras observaba sus manos-retroceder ya no era una opción-él quería que Axel entendiera que era conciente de las consecuencias que sus actos traerían y que siempre supo en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando eligió el camino de la venganza.

-Lo se-y era verdad, Axel se había dado cuenta que a pesar de lo joven que era Harry tenia la madures de un adulto pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por el chico, además cuando le contó sobre el legendario dragón que le concedería su deseo él había decidido que no dejaría solo al chico aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su deseo de venganza, tal vez fuera que entendía el sentimiento del chico al ser traicionado por las personas que consideraba preciadas para él o el deseo que nació en él cuando vio al chico por primera vez, tan indefenso luchando en este mundo cruel solo, no lo sabia pero ahora eso carecía de importancia pues él se había jurado que nunca dejaría que Harry volviera a estar solo y si era posible salvarlo de la oscuridad que lo estaba tragando poco a poco.

-Oye Axel, ¿tu haz escuchado alguna vez de algo llamado ´ojo de hades´?-dijo de forma casual, no sabia porque pero de repente esas palabras habían aparecido en su mente, eso había tomado por sorpresa al mayor que estaba dándole un sorbo a su trago que al final había terminado sobre un enojado Harry-tan poco era para tanto, si no sabias solo tenias que decirlo-le recrimino mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón para limpiarse.

-¿Dónde escuchaste sobre eso?-le dijo con un rostro mortalmente frió, además de que su piel se había puesto pálida.

-¿Por ahí?-al verlo que eso no lo convencía-¿lo leí en un libro?-pero Axel seguía sin responder-rayos, no lo se ¿ok? De repente las palabras acudieron a mi mente-dijo honestamente al no entender el comportamiento del mayor_ "aunque creo que también mencionaron ese objeto en el sueño que tuve ayer"_, pensó tratando de recordar vagamente el sueño, aunque fue en vano pues casi no recordaba nada de este ya que al parecer solo habían quedado las emociones que experimento al soñarlo.

-Esta bien te creo-dijo para calmar al chico y calmarse él, no era momento para perder el control de sus emociones-pero quieran que me prometas algo-Harry no sabia que pensar de la situación, un momento están hablando tranquilamente y al otro un tenso ambiente se hace presente, aun así asintió en confirmación-prométeme que no hablaras con nadie sobre el ojo de hades y mucho menos trataras de investigar sobre él-al menor le pareció algo exagerado pero por la expresión del mayor decidió que por esta vez le aria caso, ya que nunca había visto una expresión tan seria en su rostro.

-Lo haré con una condición-su rostro se torno con una seriedad que competía con la de Axel, este espero a escuchar el pedido del chico-quiero que me digas por que tanto misterio con lo que respecta a esa cosa-Axel se mordió el labia inferior, indeciso de si aceptar o no la condición.

-Esta bien, te contare-dijo de forma cansada, algo le decía que no era coincidencia que justo ahora Harry preguntara precisamente sobre ese objeto-pero no aquí ni ahora, si quieres saberlo tendrás que esperar a las vacaciones de navidad, te lo contare cuando estés de vuelta en casa.

-Muy bien-eso era mejor que nada, además no tenga un interés en particular en conocer lo que Axel tenia para decirle sobre esa cosa, solo era curiosidad por el cambio de actitud del mayor ante la mención de esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera.

Después de eso cambiaron a temas mas banales como la semana de clases de Harry, los lugares que había tenido que visitar Axel por su trabajo el cual Harry no tenia la menor idea de cual era, así sin darse cuenta la hora de la comida llego y después de pedir algo siguieron la platica.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Charlie había pensado en aprovechar que los alumnos podían visitar Hogsmeade para ir a visitar a los gemelos en su tienda de bromas, había pensado que seria bueno que ahora que estaba cerca de su familia podría reforzar los lazos familiares con todos, aunque en este caso a quien vería mas seria a lo gemelos.

Había pasado toda la mañana platicando con ellos, para la hora de la comida estaba dispuesto a regresar al castillo pero sus hermanos habían tenido la grandiosa idea de invitarlo a comer y tuvo que pensárselo detenidamente antes de aceptar, aun después de aceptar seguía con dudas sobre si había sido buena idea sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para negarse.

Ahora mismo iba camino a tomar un carruaje para regresar a Hogwarts, además podía decir orgullosamente que había tenido una comida con los gemelos y había salido ileso, lo cual se podría considerar toda una proeza. Casualmente cuando iba pasando por ´Cabeza de Puerco´ su vista se había topado con ese misterioso chico que había llegado hace una semana saliendo del bar acompañado de un hombre, que por las pintas que tenia debía ser algún pariente y sin poder evitarlo su curiosidad Gryffindor se apodero de él, haciendo que se acercara a saludar a su alumno y conocer al sujeto que lo acompañaba.

-Hola, no esperaba encontrármelo aquí señor Moonlight-Harry volteo por reflejo al escuchar el apellido, encontrándose con el pelirrojo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Profesor Weasley-regreso el saludo, no sabia que había hecho en su vida anterior para tener esta suerte.

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Axel en dirección a Harry arqueando una ceja, lo cierto era que lo que le hubiera gustado preguntar era ´¿Ese es uno de esos Weasley y encima es tu profesor?´ pero hubiera sonado grosero.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado soy Charlie Weasley el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-dijo mientras extendía su mano a Axel.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Axel Moonlight tío de Ciel-dijo como mera formalidad, mientras correspondia el gesto del otro-es un placer poder conocer a uno de los profesores que se encarga de la enseñanza de mi sobrino-ante lo dijo Harry solo pudo fruncir la ceja.

-Al contrario el gusto es mío-le contesto Charlie impresionado con el hombre frente a él, su presencia causaba la misma impresión que la de su sobrino aunque sentía algo diferente con él.

-No tenias un poco de prisa-le dijo con el sarcasmo marcado, dándole a entender que ya se fuera y al parecer el mayo capto el mensaje.

-Es verdad, fue un gusto conocerlo profesor Weasley-se despidió para después desviar su vista a Harry-nos vemos para las vacaciones de navidad o si tengo tiempo vendré otro día a visitarte, recuerda tu promesa-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para que solo Harry pudiera escucharlo-yo me retiro, cuídate mucho-y dicho esto se alejo dejando a los otros dos parados frente al bar.

-¿Y a donde vas a ir ahora?-pregunto Charlie para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre los dos, con la partida de Axel.

-Regresare a Hogwart-fue todo lo que respondió, Charlie dudo en sugerir que regresaran juntos pero al final pensó que no era mala idea.

-Que casualidad, yo también me dirigía para haya ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?-Harry estuvo tentado a rechazar la oferta pero recordó que había la posibilidad de encontrarse a Parkinson y entonces no dudo en aceptar.

Durante el trayecto hacia el castillo casi no hablaron, solo uno que otro comentario esporádico de Charlie y monosílabos por parte de Harry cuando le preguntaba algo. Para cuando llegaron Harry estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era tomar una siesta antes de la cena, así que después de bajar del carruaje no tomo en cuenta a Charlie y comenzó a caminar como zombi por la escuela hacia su sala común, ignorando a todos los que se encontraba en su camino. Una vez entro a su habitación sintió una caricia en sus pies, al bajar la vista se encontró con Loki.

-Hey, te portaste bien mientras no estuve-dijo mientras levantaba al gatito, este por su parte solo ronroneo-estoy muerto-exclamo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama sin quitarse si capa-es hora de tomar una merecida siesta-dijo mientras ponía al gatito en la cama a un lado suyo, pero al parecer Loki tenia otra idea ya que en cuanto lo dejo en la cama este se acerco a su cuerpo dándole pequeños golpecitos a su mano con su pequeña cabecita-por favor peque déjame dormir un rato, te prometo que después jugare un rato contigo-le suplico al pequeño animalito, que al parecer entendió lo que Harry le había dicho porque comenzó a rasguñar la sabana para después acostarse en ella.

Así como lo pensó había dormido toda la tarde, despertando veinte minutos antes de la hora en que se servia la cena, se quito el hechizo y lavo la cara antes de ir al gran comedor, ya no se veía tan horrible además de que nadie le preguntaría a que se debía su aspecto o al menos no serian capaces de sacárselo como lo hacia Axel; sin embargo antes de salir de su habitación otra vez sintió una suave caricia en sus pies.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al gran comedor?-le pregunto a la bolita de pelos, este solo maulló en asentimiento-esta bien, pero quiero que te comportes-esta vez un ronroneo fue su respuesta-ese es mi chico.

Para cuando llego el gran comedor estaba algo lleno, pero no podía hacer mucho ya que solo en el desayuno podía tener una comida tranquila sin tanto bullicio, como era costumbre se dirigió a la parte mas alejada de la mesa de profesores y se sirvió su cena, coloco un pequeño plato de leche bajo la mesa cerca de sus pies para que Loki pudiera comer y nadie le hiciera daño por accidente, siendo que había un espacio considerable entre él y el compañero mas cercano.

Para cuando ya estaban por pasar al postre Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y tocando su copa con una cuchara llamo la atención de todos.

-Queridos alumnos no si recuerden que al principio del ciclo escolar les comente que había la posibilidad que se realizara un torneo de duelos-ahora si todos estaban prestando atención al anuncio del director-bueno pues esta tarde me ha llegado la respuesta a mi petición-guardo silencio para darle suspenso a la cosa aunque todos ya adivinaban la respuesta-Este año en lugar del torneo de Quidditch se celebrara un torneo de duelo con la participación de otras escuelas invitadas-y el caos no se hizo esperar, en todo el gran comedor solo se escuchaban gritos de alegría, ovaciones y murmullos excitados por el próximo torneo de duelo, Dumbledore espero a que se calmaran un poco los ánimos antes de seguir-para ayudarme a organizar todo contrate a una persona muy hábil, que estoy seguro varios reconocerán-al escuchar esto todos quedaron intrigados por saber quien era-él les hablara con mas detalle como será el torneo, así que sin mas que decir les presento a Remus Lupin quien…..-pero para ese momento Harry ya no escuchaba nada, toda su atención estaba en el hombre que había salido por la puerta que estaba cerca de la mesa de profesores.

"_Ho rayos_", y él que había pensado que su suerte no podía empeorar más, nunca le paso por la cabeza la posibilidad de encontrarse con Remus o Sirius antes de descubrir si eran de fiar o no y ahora el viejo le salía con que Remus iba a estar una temporada paseando por el castillo y él sin saber como comportarse frente al licántropo, casi podía escuchar a Axel burlándose de el diciéndole _"¡sorpresa¡"_ , solo pudo dar un gemido lastimero y pensar "_alguien de verdad me odia mucho"._

Continuara...

* * *

**Si el otro me quedo largo este no se diga pero aun así cumplí con mi meta de llegar hasta este momento de la trama.**

**Que tal con el timido Neville que muestra las garras y pobre Herm creo que fue mucho para ella pero en algún momento debía abrir los ojos a la realidad y ver que no todo es como aparenta, en cuanto a Ginny no me cae mal pero creo que al menos en este fic no será la enamorada de Harry (bueno eso si me decido a poner una, pero ya veré como se van desarrollando las cosas y si encuentro mi lado romántico ¬_¬), en cuanto al dichoso ojo de Hades poco a poco se iran involucrando en este tema mas personaje ya sea de forma directa (caso de Axel y Harry) o indirecta y no digo mas que se me puede salir algún dato que no debería contar.**

**Los malos regresan a las andadas, que sera lo que el villano llamemoslo "señor x" esta planeando para su regreso a la historia (ni siquiera yo estoy segura jijijijijijij).**

**Y en cuanto a la actualización no se para cuando suba el próximo pues agote mi lado creativo con este capitulo que se ha convertido oficialmente en el mas largo de todos lo que he escrito (incluso yo me sorprendo con este).**

**Por ultimo cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea aquí estoy para responderlo a menos que para contestar alguna duda deba adelantar datos de la historia ahí si me lo pensare lo olvido muchas gracias a las personas que amablemente me han dejado un review, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que mi fic a sido del agrado de muchos *O*.  
**

**¡matta ne¡**


	11. ¿Descubierto?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 10:¿Descubierto?._

Ahora mismo Harry estaba dando vueltas por todo su cuarto, si antes pensaba que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de sus manos en ese momento estaba desesperado, se maldecía internamente por cometer un pequeño error que le podría acarrear muchos problemas, había estado tan concentrado en su misión de investigación que nunca le paso por la cabeza tomar medidas en caso de encontrarse al licántropo en persona y por ese descuido ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. No importaba cuanto pensara no encontraba la forma de ocultar su olor del agudo olfato del licántropo y lo peor es que ya había despertado sospechas en él.

-¿Es que no podías ser un gato obediente por una vez?-le pregunto al pequeño Loki que descansaba tranquilo en su cama como si lo que paso hace un rato en el gran comedor no fuera su culpa-o no, el señor tenia que ir a enfrentarse al lobo ¿verdad?-le dijo de forma irónica, este solo ronroneo acomodándose mejor en la cama-vamos descansa tranquilo después del desastre que has ocasionado-le dijo de forma cansada mientras rememoraba los eventos que lo llevaron a ese estado.

*********************Flash back*************************

-Queridos alumnos no si recuerden que al principio del ciclo escolar les comente que había la posibilidad que se realizara un torneo de duelos-ahora si todos estaban prestando atención al anuncio del director-bueno pues esta tarde me ha llegado la respuesta a mi petición-guardo silencio para darle suspenso a la cosa aunque todos ya adivinaban la respuesta-Este año en lugar del torneo de Quidditch se celebrara un torneo de duelo con la participación de otras escuelas invitadas-y el caos no se hizo esperar, en todo el gran comedor solo se escuchaban gritos de alegría, ovaciones y murmullos excitados por el próximo torneo de duelo, Dumbledore espero a que se calmaran un poco los ánimos antes de seguir-para ayudarme a organizar todo contrate a una persona muy hábil, que estoy seguro varios reconocerán-al escuchar esto todos quedaron intrigados por saber quien era-él les hablara con mas detalle como será el torneo, así que sin mas que decir les presento a Remus Lupin quien- Harry ya no escuchaba nada, toda su atención estaba en el hombre que había salido por la puerta que estaba cerca de la mesa de profesores- junto al profesor Graham coordinaran el torneo – dijo mientras Remus se acercaba al frente con Dumbledore.

A pesar de que el torneo de duelos era algo que Dumbledore ya tenia planeado desde antes y solo le faltaba que el ministerio le autorizara la solicitud, le había caído muy bien el evento ya que con este podría poner a prueba el nivel de magia del chico y quitarse de dudas de una vez por todas, su carta maestra en este momento era Remus Lupin siendo que el licántropo solo tenia que centrarse en los duelos y le seria mas fácil evaluar las habilidades del muchacho sin que pareciera sospechosos; sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho al volver a contratar a Remus pero por ahora era el movimiento mas seguro para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Gracias profesor-dijo dándole una sonrisa-como ya lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore yo seré uno de los encargados de coordinar el torneo junto con su profesor de DCAO-dijo mientras un hombre de cabello rubio corto, ojos color chocolate, piel bronceada y actitud seria se paraba de su asiento en la mesa de profesores, daba una reverencia y se volvía a sentar-y para quien no sepa yo di clases aquí en la materia de DCAO-comento para los chicos que en ese entonces todavía no estaban en la escuela-y como el director ya les dijo este año se ha pensado que seria bueno cambiar un poco la rutina, dando como resultado el torneo-comenzó a explicar-al principio se había pensado en que fuera un torneo interno donde solo participarían los alumnos de la escuela, pero después de revisar la propuesta en el ministerio les pareció una excelente idea para crear lazos entre distintas escuelas del mundo-para este momento la mayoría de chicos estaban excitado con la idea pues todos sabían hacia donde iba la conversación, y esperaban que fuera tan interesante como el torneo de los tres magos aunque eso era pedir demasiado-por lo tanto se decidió que el torneo se realizara en dos etapas: la primera será un torneo interno de donde saldrán las cinco personas que representaran Hogwarts y para la segunda será un torneo entre escuelas, en el cual contaremos con la participación de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Salem-para este momento la agitación en el lugar era enorme-a partir de 4º año la participación es obligatoria, mientras que de 3º para abajo la participación es voluntaria-hubo unos sonidos de inconformidad por algunos pero en su mayoría estaban emocionados-el torneo interno comenzara a finales de Octubre y se tiene contemplado termine antes de las vacaciones de Diciembre, mientras que el torneo entre escuelas comenzara a finales de Febrero y terminara a principio de Mayo-para este momento la mayoría estaba perdido en conversaciones con sus amigos respecto al próximo torneo para elegir a los campeones de Hogwart-para mas información va…-paro de pronto su comentario y puso una cara de incredulidad, Dumbledore pensó que había callado al ver que ya casi nadie le prestaba atención.

-No te preocupes Remus, si tienen alguna duda te buscaran para preguntarte-le dijo Dumbledore de forma conciliadora.

-Claro profesor-le dijo pero en ningún momento aparto la vista del frente, para un momento después arquear una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo malo Remus?-le pregunto al no comprender la razón de la mueca que tenia en el rostro.

-Creo que ese gatito quiere pelea conmigo-ante el comentario desconcertante por parte de Remus solo atino a voltear la vista a donde la tenia él, encontrándose en efecto con un pequeño gatito de pelaje negro e inusuales ojos amatistas.

-Es un gatito-fue lo que dijo al ver al pequeño animalito parado frente a ellos con una pose tensa.

-Eso fue lo que dije-le dijo Remus ante el comentario tan obvio del director, pues a simple vista podías reconocer que era un gato.

-Creo que no le caes bien Remus-le insinuó sonriendo al ver como el gatito le gruñía al licántropo y estaba en pose de ataque listo a atacarlo al primer descuido.

-Creo que de eso también ya me di cuenta-dijo Remus algo fastidiado, a él no le hacia gracia la situación-tranquilo, ven gatito-le dijo tratando de acercarse pero en cuanto dio un paso los pelos del gatito se erizaron-¿Qué en verdad de caigo mal?-dijo al ver la reacción a su intento de acercamiento.

-Déjame intentar a mi-le dijo Dumbledore mientras daba algunos paso en dirección la pequeño minino, el cual en ningún momento relajo su postura-gatito, gatito-dijo mientras se inclinaba a donde estaba este en cuestión, ya casi lo tocaba cuando el condenado le dio un zarpaos rasguñándole un poco la mano-creo que tampoco soy de su agrado-comento con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba la mano lastimada.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-les llego la voz de Snape que estaba a sus espaldas, este al ver que Dumbledore y Lupin se habían quedados parados viendo no se que.

-No estoy seguro si sea malo Severus-le dijo Dumbledore no sabiendo clasificar la situación-al parecer tenemos un invitado algo descontento-dijo refiriéndose al irritado animalito.

-¿Perdón?-dijo sin entender ni jota de lo que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo, este al notar la molestia del profesor se hizo de lado para mostrarle al gatito.

-Me refiero a este invitado-le dijo el director mientras con una mano le señalaba al piso, cuando fijo su vista en el lugar que le mostraba se sorprendió de ver al animalito.

-¿De quien es?-pregunto una vez recuperado de la impresión de ver a ese curioso gatito parado frente a ellos tratando de empezar una pelea, bueno eso era a su parecer.

-No lo sabemos, apareció de la nada-le respondió Remus mientras veía en las mesas a ver si captaba a un chico buscando a su mascota, aunque era muy extraño que los alumnos trajeran a sus mascotas al gran comedor.

-¿Pasa algo malo Albus?-esta vez fue McGonagall quien se acerco a ellos.

-No pasa nada-le dijo Dumbledore y saco su varita haciendo fuegos artificiales de este, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos-el dueño de este amiguito podría venir a recogerlo por favor-dijo a todos, cuando vieron al animalito todos voltearon a verse entre si buscando a quien era el dueño.

-¿Loki?-se escucho desde la mesa de profesores, al voltear vieron que el que hablo fue Charlie.

-¿Es tuyo Charlie?-le pregunto Dumbledore extrañado de que nunca se lo había visto.

-¿He? no, claro que no-negó con vehemencia ante Dumbledore al sentir todas las miradas sobre él-Es de Ciel.

-¿El señor Moonlight?-pregunto para asegurarse de lo que le había dicho, este por su parte solo asintió-señor Moonlight-su voz resonó en todo el lugar.

"_Maldición, ¿ahora que hago? No me esperaba encontrarme con él, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de hacer ya que nunca entro en mis planes encontrarlo a estas alturas",_ esto podría arruinar sus planes de la peor manera y en este momento tenia la mente en blanco sin ningún plan de respaldo. Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto todas las miradas puestas en su persona.

-Señor Moonlight-volvió a decir Dumbledore al ver que el chico estaba perdido en su mundo, teniendo éxito en llamar su atención cuando el chico clavo su mirada en él-creo que este amiguito es suyo-le dijo mientras volvía su vista al suelo, Harry al no entender siguió con su vista a donde veía Dumbledore encontrándose con nada mas y nada menos que a Loki, rápidamente volvió a ver bajo la mesa donde se suponía tenia que estar Loki y no encontrando rastro de él.

"_En verdad no entiendo que hice para merecer esto_", pensó con la vista en el suelo dando un suspiro para luego levantarse con desgana bien disimulada, mentalmente juraba no pensar como podría empeorar su situación por miedo a que pasara, camino bajo la atenta mirada de todos hasta el frente del comedor donde estaba la bola de pelos que tenia contadas las horas de vida. Al llegar se inclino para tomar al minino tratando de estar lo mas lejos del licántropo en un inútil intento de no ser descubierto, pero como dije fue inútil pues en cuanto estuvo a mitad del camino al frente a Remus le llego un olor conocido que causo que su lobo interno se removiera inquieto y para cuando el chico llego al frente su lobo interno estaba muy alborotado tratando de decirle algo que el no comprendía pero por alguna razón el olor le hacia sentir una punzada de dolor.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore-dijo de forma cortes una vez tomo a Loki y se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo mas rápido que podía del licántropo-eres gato muerto-le mascullo al pequeño animalito en sus brazos.

-De nada-le contesto con una sonrisa, pero en su mente su cerebro trabajaba lo mas rápido que podía tratando de descubrir la razón del extraño comportamiento de la mascota de ese alumno tan intrigante.

-¿Ha….Harry?-dijo en un susurro que solo Snape capto y frunció el ceño no entendiendo por que había pronunciado ese nombre, sin embargo no pudo preguntarle nada porque Remus salio apurado después de susurrar ese nombre siguiendo el rumbo que el joven Ciel había tomado saliendo del gran comedor.

Al no tener un plan de contingencia había optado por salir huyendo para poder reorganizar sus planes o ya de perdida poder mantener su verdadera identidad, no estaba seguro si Remus lo había descubierto pero no había querido quedarse a confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Espera¡-el grito que escucho detrás suyo le helo la sangre y lo hizo parar de golpe, aunque en ese momento lo mejor hubiera sido salir huyendo pero al escuchar la voz del hombre su mente se había quedado en blanco por el miedo de haber sido descubierto-¿eres Harry verdad?-le pregunto estando a unos metros del chico.

-…-Harry no dijo nada, nunca se preparo para este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?¿es que no te importo el daño que nos causarías a Sirius y a mi?-le pregunto dejándose llevar por la revoltura de sentimientos, sin pensar mucho sus palabras-no tienes idea lo mal que la hemos pasado.

"_¿Dolor?¿pasarla mal? ¡¿Y yo que?¡",_ pensó furioso por las recriminaciones de Remus _"acaso crees que yo disfrute de todo lo que me paso y que vida fue un cuento de hadas, que planee mi muerte por diversión y los engañe por capricho",_ las palabras del licántropo habían herido en lo mas profundo al chico, quien apretaba su mano izquierda en un puño haciéndola sangrar.

-Con un demonio ¡contéstame Harry¡-le grito sin poder soportar el incomodo silencio que se había producido.

"_Harry",_ por primera vez su verdadero nombre tuvo efecto en él _"es cierto, el busca a Harry Potter",_ una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro, pero rápidamente desapareció _"pero yo ya no soy él, la persona a la que busca ya no existe",_ él sabia que la persona a la que Remus se refería era alguien totalmente distinto a su yo actual.

-Lo siento-su voz resonó en el vació pasillo, lentamente Harry volteo hacia Remus-pero se a confundido de persona y si no me equivoco, me esta confundiendo con un muerto-Remus estuvo a punto de avanzar pero en cuanto termino Harry su frase levanto la vista mostrándole al licántropo unos aterradores ojos rojo sangre que parecían pertenecer a un animal salvaje muy peligroso, este por su lado instintivamente retrocedió y el chico aprovecho el shock en el que estaba el hombre para largarse a su habitación.

-No importa cuanto lo desees, las personas muertas nunca regresaran y Harry Potter es una de ellas-dijo en un susurro que sabia el licántropo escucharía y siguió su camino mientras sus ojos lentamente volvían a su habitual color plata.

********************Fin Flash back************************

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer?-dijo desesperado revolviéndose el cabello nerviosamente, viendo que no llegaba a ningún lado decidió pedirle ayuda a la única persona que sabia podría solucionar su problema, saco pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribirle una carta.

_Axel_

_El licántropo vino a Hogwarts y se quedara un tiempo, necesito algo que me ayude a ocultar mi olor de él urgentemente pues ya esta muy cerca de descubrirme. Si no tienes nada entonces ven por mí lo antes posible o yo me escapare solo._

_H.P._

_p.d. Date prisa en contestar_

Después de meter la carta en un sobre comenzó a dibujar runas sobre este, este era un método muy rápido de entrega y Axel se lo había enseñado para que lo usara en emergencias y él estaba seguro que esta era una.

-_Tempus ex fatum_-dijo con la mano sobre la carta una vez termino de dibujar la runas, una luz rojiza ilumino la carta para momentos después desaparecer.

Tan solo habían pasado veinte minutos cuando se escucho un ploc y una carta apareció donde había estado la suya, cuando la tomo se dio cuenta que estaba un poco mas pesada que una carta normal, se apresuro a abrirla encontrándose con el causante del peso extra de la carta: un bonito collar de oro blanco con el dije de una rosa abierta también de oro blanco y una pieza roja en el centro de la rosa, extrañado saco la carta para leerla.

_Hola Ciel_

_No negare que me sorprendió recibir una carta tuya pidiendo ayuda, aunque para tu suerte yo si pensé en la posibilidad de que por asares del destino te encontraras con el lobito por accidente y ¡que accidente¡, ejem como decía busque una manera de evadir su agudo olfato y el collar que te envié es el resultado._

_El collar esta diseñado para confundir el sentido del olfato de lobito y que sea incapaz de distinguir el olor del portador del collar, así que mientras lo traigas puesto es imposible que te reconozca por tu olor._

_Nos vemos para navidad o antes pues nunca se sabe_

_Axel_

_p.d. Ni se te ocurra perderlo que es el único que he creado y es muy difícil de fabricar_

Cuando había terminado de leer la carta decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Axel estuviera al pendiente de lo que pudiera necesitar para poder llevar a cabo su venganza, tomo el collar y después de unos minutos de observarlo se lo puso pues a pesar de que sabia que Remus no lo iría a buscar hasta su habitación en estos momentos se sentía mas seguro con la joya puesta.

Cierto grupo de Slytherin se encontraba reunido en el cuarto del principe de las serpientes, después de la cena se habían juntado para hablar tranquilamente sobre el próximo torneo de duelos que se llevaría a cabo.

-Por fin el viejo esta comenzando a tener buenas ideas-decía Zabini muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de un interesante torneo donde podría mostrar sus habilidades de duelista.

-Esta vez tengo que coincidir contigo Blaise-hablo la única chica apoyando al moreno.

-Pero es algo injusto que los alumnos a partir de 4º tengan que participar obligatoriamente-expuso Nott no muy feliz con la idea del torneo de duelo, el prefería pasar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro que perdiéndolo en un tonto torneo de duelo.

-No dirias eso si te gustara el duelo-le dijo de forma burlona Zabini ante la queja de su amigo-seguro serias mas feliz si fuera un torneo de conocimientos-se burlo de él, pero el chico solo lo ignoro.

-¿Y tu en que tanto piensa Draco?-le pregunto Pansy al darse cuenta que el chico rubio no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado a su sala común.

-Creo que es una excelente oportunidad para ver las ver de primera mano las habilidades de Moonlight-dijo expresándoles sus pensamientos.

-No lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón, como es obligatorio para nuestro curso no tendrá de otra mas que participar-dijo Zabini feliz de tener la oportunidad de ver si el chico era tan poderoso como se veía.

-No se emocionen tanto-le dijo Nott con su vista en un nuevo libro.

-¿Por qué lo dices Theo?-pregunto Zabini sin comprender a que se refería su amigo con eso.

-Porque tal vez estamos obligados a participar pero no estamos obligados a pelear con todo nuestro poder, si quiere él puede dejarse ganar sin tener mostrar sus habilidades ya que nunca dijeron que había una regla en la que nos impidiera dejarnos perder a propósito-al escuchar eso se dieron cuanta que Nott tenia razón y estaban seguros que si hasta el momento el chico había mantenido sus verdaderas habilidades ocultas era por algo y no seria fácil lograr que las mostrara en el torneo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado dos días desde la reunión que había tenido con Harry en Hogsmeade y no era capaz de dejar de lado el hecho de que el chico le hubiera mencionado el dichoso ojo de hades, no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que pronto una guerra se desataría para obtener el ojo de hades y Harry y el estarían en medio de todo el asunto. Se paro de su escritorio y fue a servirse una copa de Whisky de fuego, cada momento las cosas se complicaban más sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, lo pero era que si todo seguía así llegaría un momento en el que ya no podría seguir ignorando su posición de guardián de una de las tres llaves.

"No importa cuanto intentes huir, el destino de nuestra familia esta unido eternamente al pergamino del ermitaño y por consiguiente al ojo de hades", las palabras que hace años su padre le dijera retumbaron en su mente como una sentencia de muerte. El sonido de toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-dijo con voz cansada, su vista fija en el paisaje que había afuera de esas cuatro paredes, escucho la puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

-En mi casa me dijeron que estabas buscándome-dijo le persona que había entrado al despacho-no pensé que quisieras verme después de lo que paso la ultima vez-dijo de forma nerviosa al no saber en que estaba pensando su amigo.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre el asunto del ojo de hades-mas que pedir lo ordeno, sin embargo en ningún momento le dio la cara.

-Pensé que habías dicho que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo-le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, pues hace poco lo estaba corriendo diciendo que eso ya no tenia nada que ver con él y ahora lo buscaba para que le contara toda la situación.

-Si, pues cambie de opinión-le dijo con voz fastidiada, él sabia muy bien lo que había dicho la última vez que hablaron de eso.

-¿Se puede saber que cosa paso para que cambiaras de opinión?-le pregunto intrigado por el repentino interés que mostraba de un momento a otro.

-Eso no importa, solo dime lo que quiero saber-trato de evadir la respuesta de forma descarada.

-Si no me lo dices no te diré nada-le replico ante su negativa respuesta, mas interesado por saber el motivo de tanto misterio.

-No estarás satisfecho hasta que no hable ¿verdad?-le afirmo más que preguntar.

-Exacto-le dijo al ver que había ganado la batalla, aunque eso le extraño ya que normalmente hubiera puesto mas resistencia.

-Hace dos días ví a Harry-comenzó con su explicación, su amigo frunció el ceño no entendiendo que tenia que ver lo uno con lo otro-¿sabes que me pregunto?-dijo de forma burlona.

-Espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los motivos de tu recién interés por los problemas de Pandora?-le dijo totalmente perdido, Axel volteo hasta estar frente al otro joven.

-¿Qué es el ojo de Hades?-dijo con una tranquilidad y lentitud sorprendente, el otro quedo pasmado ante la revelación-ahora entiendes porque necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre ese asunto Gabriel.

-Pero ¿Cómo se entero de eso?-dijo una vez recuperado, su voz tenia un tono nervioso.

-No lo se, en cuanto hizo la pregunto lo calle-su rostro mostraba frustración-no creo que sea coincidencia que Harry me pregunte sobre esto, pocos días después de que tu vengas diciendo que alguien va tras este-muy dentro de él rogaba porque en verdad fuera solo coincidencia y no algo inevitable como era lo mas seguro.

-Y me vas a decir que ese cabeza dura se quedo tranquilo como la fresca mañana-le dijo con sarcasmo puro.

-Claro que no, tuve que prometerle que le contaría todo cuando viniera en las vacaciones de navidad-le dijo enojado.

-¡Estas loco¡ suficiente tenemos con que sepa que el ojo existe como para que ahora le valla y le cuentes todo el rollo-le dijo con incredulidad a Axel.

-Claro que no pienso contárselo-dijo sintiéndose como un niño regañado por su madre-al menos no todo-mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-una vena apareció en su frente, pues había escuchado lo ultimo y la verdad no sabia que pensar-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa verdad?-le dijo con pose seria.

-Por supuesto que lo se-dijo con tono ofendido-pero tu también entiende que una vez tienes conocimiento sobre el ojo de Hades es imposible deslindarse del asunto-su voz sonó amarga-y conociendo al enano tarde o temprano se vera envuelto en todo este asunto lo quiera o no.

Nadie hablo por unos minutos creándose un ambiente muy tenso, Gabriel sabia que Axel tenía razón pero aun así no quería que Harry se viera envuelto en esto, era solo un niño y no importaba cuanto le disgustara al mencionado él seguiría pensando en Harry solo como un niño inocente al que ahí que proteger.

-Desde hace unas semanas se nos ha informado de personas que están buscando información de Pandora-comenzó a decirle Gabriel harto del silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

-¿Y eso de que manera les hace pensar que buscan las llaves para llegar al ojo de Hades?-le pregunto sin entender.

-Si serás idiota-le restregó en la cara-por si ya lo olvidaste las únicas personas que conocen la existencia de Pandora son aquellas que saben del ojo de hades-le explico.

-Es verdad-le dijo como si de repente hubiera recordado esa información.

-Como decía, sujetos extraños han ido preguntando por todo el mundo sobre Pandora, hasta el momento no han descubierto gran cosa pero si esto sigue así puede que pronto den con el paradero de la sede-dijo preocupado por las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear.

-Pero Pandora no es un pobre intento de organización, a la cual cualquier ladrón mediocre puede entrar y robar a sus anchas-le dijo con mofa.

-Ya, sin embargo no sabemos si las personas que están detrás de esto son unos ladrones mediocres sin cerebro-le rebatió al ver la poca importancia que le daba a las cosas.

-che, por el pergamino no deben tener cuidado pues yo sabré cuando alguien intente tomarlo sin mi permiso-le aseguro-antes de que preguntes no voy a volver a Pandora-el otro chico cerro la boca pues era justamente eso lo que quería preguntarle-pero te aseguro que mientras yo este vivo no permitiré que el pergamino caiga en manos de gente con malas intenciones.

-Creo que eso es mejor que nada-le dijo resignado pues sabia que presionarlo en estos momentos seria un terrible error.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

No podía entender como eran capaces de ser tan ineptos, no era tan difícil comprobar si el pergamino del ermitaño estaba en poder de Pandora o no, si resultaba ser cierto él mismo tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto si quería agilizar las cosas ya que sus planes habían comenzado a retrasarse mas de lo previsto. En eso la chimenea comenzó a chispear mientras el fuego cambiaba de un brillante rojo a azul.

-Señor-se escucho desde las llamas, al momento que un rostro se formaba en esta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto fijando su vista en el rostro que había aparecido entre las llamas.

-Por fin hemos confirmado que Pandora tiene en sus manos el pergamino del ermitaño.

-Entonces ya es seguro-quiso confirmar la información, si eso era verdad dentro de poco los tiempos que tenia en mente se regularizarían.

-Si señor-dijo el hombre con firmeza en su voz, feliz de darle por fin buenas noticias a su señor.

-Bien, a partir de ahora quiero que se dediquen completamente a la búsqueda de Potter-le dio nuevas ordenes, ya que estaba pensando en actuar él.

-Así será señor-dijo algo desconcertado por las nuevas ordenes que le habían dado, para momentos después su rostro desapareciera.

-Creo que es momento de recordar viejos tiempos-dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras salía de su despacho.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ha pesar de que habían pasado dos días desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y ese extraño incidente con el gatito había paso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido después con el dueño del gatito y en especial sus ultimas palabras antes de irse.

"_No importa cuanto lo desees, las personas muertas nunca regresaran y Harry Potter es una de ellas_", no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche por estar pensando en el verdadero significado de sus palabras y lo pero es que no había podido hablar con el chico porque este en cuanto lo veía huía de su presencia, lo mas desconcertante de todo eso era que al día siguiente su olor había cambiado algo que nunca en su vida le había sucedido, por lo cual estaba seriamente pensando que tal vez se había equivocado y su mente le había jugado una broma _"ese chico no puede ser Harry, tal vez lo que olí fueron los rastros de su presencia a fin de cuantas paso varios años aquí, además ese chico no se parece en nada a mi cachorro pues su aspecto es diferente y sus modales son dignos de un sangre pura, de ningún modo puede ser él, pero ¿como supo que con Harry me referiría a Harry Potter?"_ .

Había pasado el desayuno perdido en sus pensamientos, todos habían notado que Remus desde que había llegado a la escuela parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando termino se levanto dispuesto a dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de la reunión que iba a tener con los chicos para explicarles mas a fondo como iba a ser la mecánica del torneo interno de duelo, pero apenas cruzo la puerta del comedor alguien lo intercepto.

-Tenemos que hablar de un asunto Lupin-la fría voz resonó en el lugar, Snape era la ultima persona que pensó le pediría hablar con él.

-Esta bien-acepto Remus curioso por lo que quisiera platicar precisamente con él, así Snape comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por Remus, este se dio cuenta de que se estaban encaminando a las mazmorras y dedujo que iban al despacho del profesor de pociones, confirmando sus sospecha poco después cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su despacho.

Una vez dentro un denso silencio se apodero del lugar y Remus no sabia si seria bueno ser él primero en hablar o esperar a que es estoico profesor de pociones comenzara a fin de cuentas fue él quien le pidió que hablaran ¿no?.

-¿Por qué nombraste a Potter antes de salir de prisa detrás de Moonlight?-le lanzo de sopetón su duda sin consideración alguna.

-¿Perdón?-fue lo único que atino a decir después de la pregunta tan directa que le hizo, y muy sorprendido porque lo hubo escuchado.

-Me escuchaste perfectamente-le rebatió Snape sin creerse que no lo escucho, por dios era un licántropo tenia un agudo sentido del oído.

-…..-Remus no supo que responderle, nunca espero que alguien escuchara lo que había dicho.

-Di algo-le dijo fastidiado del mutismo en el que se había sumergido Remus sin intenciones de decir algo.

-No fue nada-trato de desestimar el asunto, aunque por la mirada de Snape supo que no se lo había tragado.

-Vamos Lupin, ¿me crees tan idiota para tragarme ese cuento?-Remus se mordió el labio inferior de forma nerviosa_ "en esta ocasión lo deseaba",_ pensó desesperado-escúpelo de una vez-le insto de nuevo.

-Lo que pasa es que en ese momento me pareció haber percibido el olor de mi cachorro-dijo con voz triste y cabeza gacha.

-¿Cómo?-de todo lo que espero escuchar por parte del licántropo esto ni siquiera estaba dentro de su lista de posibles respuestas.

-Es imposible, lo se-le respondió, él había estado comiéndose el cerebro tratando de darle una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado.

-¿Exactamente en que momento lo percibiste?-le pregunto sin cambiar su expresión seria, Remus se sorprendió de que Snape no le creyera loco.

-Fue cuando el chico se acerco a recoger a su mascota-le dijo una vez repuesto de la sorpresa.

"_De nuevo Moonlight metido en el asunto, aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé en esa probabilidad",_ la mente de Snape trabajaba a todo lo que daba para comparar la información que tenia del chico, con lo que sabia de Potter.

-Déjame ahorrarte tiempo, ese chico no es Harry-le dijo Lupin al adivinar las intenciones de Snape.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro?-le pregunto, pues para él era obvio que si percibió el aroma de Potter cuando Moonlight se acerco era razonable pensar que había la posibilidad que fueran la misma persona.

-Porque solo fue en ese momento y aunque no me he acercado mucho al chico ya no percibo el familiar aroma de Harry-le respondió de forma cansada, Snape solo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto algo contrariado por la nueva información que le daba.

-Si y debo decir que a mi también me desconcertó esto, pues juraría que el aroma que percibí era el de Harry y provenía de ese chico-le comento sus pensamientos, Snape se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos-si eso es todo yo me retiro.

-Si claro-le dijo sin ponerle mucha atención, Lupin se levanto de su asiento y salio de la oficina.

"_Cada vez se complican mas las cosas, y aunque hasta el momento nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que el chico en verdad fuera Potter ahora con lo que Lupin me a dicho me hace plantearme esta posibilidad pero si es así entonces ¿Dónde estuvo en el lapso entre su escapada de azkaban y su entrada a Hogwarts?¿por que no trato de contactarse con alguien? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué pretende lograr regresando a Hogwarts bajo otra identidad?"_ después de su platica con Lupin lo única que había logrado es sacar mas posibilidades que resolvieran el misterio de la identidad de Ciel Moonlight y cada vez eran mas descabellada las opciones.

Continuara….

* * *

**Un nuevo capitulo terminado y aunque no es tan largoooooooooo como el anterior creo que es decente; primero que nada les juro que desde que termine el capitulo anterior la escena del gatito comenzó a rondar mi mente y como no pude aguantar la escribí , como compensación hacia el pobre Loki T_T que por poco y dejo olvidado en la historia pero que afortunadamente lo recordé y rescate del olvido n_n.**

**Pobre Remus, tener que enfrentarse a un aterrador Loki en modo DarkLoki, esperemos que Dumbledore aprenda con eso a no meterse en lo que no le importa (me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte *O*), además que hago mención del misterioso profesor de DCAO.**

**Snape esta pensando muy seriamente en creer en la posibilidad de que Ciel es Harry (y que cierto es), además el señor X por fin va a abandonar su despacho (por si no lo habían notado siempre que sale esta en su despacho O_O, curioso ¿no?) y poner pies sobre polvorosa ¿Cómo pensara hacerle para sacar el pergamino de una súper fortaleza como lo ha insinuado Axel que es?.**

**_Tempos ex fatum.-destino de tiempo (_no se latín solo uní letras, así perdón si lo escribí mal).**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron Review (que por el momento no tengo acceso a sus nombres y no lo recuerdo, lo siento) ya que no había pensado en que Remus lo podría reconocer por su aroma (mi sentido común se fue de viaje un rato XD) pero gracias a estas dos personas no cometí el gran error de pasar por alto ese hecho, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS¡. Y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea solo mándenme un review y tratare de responderlo (también se aceptan ideas de cómo les gustaría que siguiera el fic pero en este caso solo prometo leerlas y si me parecen que se pueden integrar pues lo haré).**

**¡matta ne¡**


	12. Castillo de naipes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 11:Castillo de naipes  
_

Hermione Granger hasta hace poco se consideraba una joven con gran inteligencia y una aplastante lógica que nunca se equivocaba, pero últimamente comenzaba a dudar de la veracidad de su lógica al darse cuenta de algunas cosas, la principal y mas perturbadora era que Dumbledore había estado controlando el rumbo de sus pensamientos ya que esa era la única respuesta a la que llegaba cuando se ponía a pensar la razón de haber abandonado a su mejor amigo cuando mas la necesitaba, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de su ideal de justicia que manejaba "inocente hasta probar lo contrario", sin embargo lo viera por donde lo viera ese ideal no había estado presente durante todo el proceso por el que paso su amigo, las palabras de Neville no paraban de darle vuelta en la cabeza.

"_Miéntete todo lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que el profesor Dumbledore no hizo nada por ayudar a Harry porque ya no le era de utilidad o ¿crees que si Voldemort hubiera seguido con vida, el profesor se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados mientras condenaban a Harry por muy culpable que fuera?",_ por mas que buscara un error en su comentario no era capaz de negar ninguna palabra y eso solo la frustraba mas.

-¿En verdad cometimos un terrible error Harry?-pregunto a la nada con la vista perdida en la cristalina agua, traicioneras lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Hey-le llego una grave voz detrás suyo, rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas-dentro de poco tenemos la junta con el profesor Lupin para que nos explique con detalle lo del torneo-dijo tratando de encontrar un tema para hablar.

-En unos minutos voy-le dijo con la esperanza de que se fuera y la dejara solo.

-Herm yo…-comenzó de manera nerviosa no sabiendo como abordar el tema-lo siento-dijo en un rápido susurro que la castaña a duras penas escucho.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-trato de comprender a donde iba dirigida la disculpa, pues había muchas cosas que se habían dicho y necesitaban una disculpa.

-Siento haberte hablado de esa manera el otro día-dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven que estaba sentada junto al lago.

-¿Solo por eso?-le cuestiono, sentía que era hora de dejar en claro las cosas, al menos las que tenían que ver con el tema tabú.

-Solo eso lamento-le dijo de manera indiferente, pero su tono era de total sinceridad.

-¿Por qué te niegas rotundamente a hablar sobre Harry?-le pregunto de forma directa, ya estaba cansada de ser delicada cuando se trataba de tocar ese tema y que Ron explotara de furia despotricando contra el moreno.

-Porque no hay nada que hablar, todo esta dicho-le dijo de manera seca, él no deseaba abrir heridas que todavía no habían terminado de sanar, mantuvo su vista todo el tiempo en el agua.

-Tal vez tú ya dijiste todo, pero yo aun tengo cosas que hablar-le soltó algo enojada, no le gustaba que el chico diera las cosas por sentadas sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

-Cosas como: "Tal vez Harry era inocente" o "éramos sus amigos nuestro deber era apoyarlo incondicionalmente"-le hecho en cara los comentarios que ella hiciera en su ultima pelea-rayos Herm, deja en paz los recuerdos del pasado que no sirven de nada.

-Pero sin pasado no tendríamos presente y mucho menos futuro-le recrimino la chica al instante.

-Tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-le dijo con fastidio al escuchar con lo que le salía, ella también sabia que quiso decir pero había aprendido que a veces la ignorancia es la mejor arma.

-¿Por qué Ron?-le pregunto Herm pero el mencionado solo quedo desconcertado por su pregunta.

-¿Por qué que?-le respondió con otra pregunta al no comprender que respuesta era la que quería saber.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en borrar a Harry de nuestras vidas?-su voz sonó triste, incluso se podía notar un pequeño tono dolido.

-No se de que me hablas-le dijo haciéndose el desentendido pero la tensión en su cuerpo lo delataba.

-Claro que sabes-le rebatió con seguridad-¿acaso nunca consideraste a Harry tu amigo?¿es que todo lo que viviste con él fue pura actuación?-le dolía pensar que él pelirrojo solo fingió ser amigo de Harry por su fama.

-Él no era mi amigo-dijo con una sinceridad aplastante, Hermione volteo a verlo sorprendida ante la revelación del chico _"era mi hermano",_ pensó Ron con tristeza sin darse cuenta del enorme malentendido que estaba creando al no compartir su ultimo pensamiento con la chica.

-Yo creí que eras diferente-su voz sonó quebrada-pero solo eres otro bastardo convenenciero que se aprovecho del inocente corazón de Harry, ahora entiendo muchas cosas-se levanto rápidamente y Ron pudo apreciar claramente su rostro lleno de odio-esto me lo hubiera esperado de muchos pero de ti nunca, son estos momentos cuando me alegro que él no este presente para ver con sus propios ojos la realidad de las cosas-su cuerpo temblando en parte por el viento frió que había comenzado a soplar y en parte por la rabia que sentía-pero me alegro que hayas decidido por fin mostrarte ante mi como en realidad eres, antes de que los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti crecieran mas-ante esta revelación el chico quedo congelado-no quiero que te vuelva a acercar a mi ¿entiendes?-su voz era muy seria dándole poder a sus palabras-tal vez yo abandone a Harry cuando mas me necesitaba pero nunca y escúchame bien, nunca fingí los sentimientos que tuve hacia él-antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo la castaña se encamino hacia el castillo.

-Espe….yo no…-balbuceo alguna palabras tratando de explicarle las cosas, pero para ese momento la chica ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo.

"_Maldición, lo entendiste mal Herm lo que yo quería decir es que lo consideraba mas que un amigo un hermano, por eso no quiero hablar de él ya que aun duele aceptar que esa persona que en su momento fue importante para mi, se haya convertido en un asqueroso asesino",_ pensaba con tristeza ya que la principal razón para ir a buscarla era hacer las pases con ella pero solo había empeorado las cosas.

Ninguno de los chicos fue sido conciente de una tercera presencia, la cual se encontraba escondida entre unos árboles cerca de ellos y que presencio toda la conversación de principio a fin.

-Creo que he conseguido información interesante-una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro mientras tomaba camino de regreso al castillo cuidando que cierto pelirrojo no notara su presencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/

Había momentos en que Harry se preguntaba como habían terminado tan mal las cosas o mejor dicho como es que había terminado en Hogwarts cursando su 6º año con una identidad falsa y la mente llena de venganza. Era en esos momentos cuando trataba con roda su fuerza de recordar lo que había pasado dentro de la laguna que tenia en su memoria de ese día.

*********************Flash back**********************

Apenas hace unos días Harry se había encontrado en la batalla final contra Voldemort ganando en el ultimo momento, después de la batalla que consumió gran parte, por decir poco, de su magia había caía en un especie de coma mágico con el fin de restaurar su magia por completo, despertando tres días después para encontrarse con los preocupados rostros de sus amigos, pero las cosas habían mejorado después de que despertara ya que por fin había podido pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigos, pero como las cosas buenas no duran mucho, ahora se encontraba en el despacho del director tratando de convencerlo de no mandarlo con los Dursley

-Me niego a regresar con ellos-le decía Harry con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Harry entiende que es necesario-le volvía a insistir Dumbledore por….ya no recordaba en cual vez iba.

-No, no es necesario-le rebatió de forma testaruda-Voldemort ya esta muerto, "yo lo mate"-remarco las ultimas palabras con un tono amargo, no importaba que Voldemort se lo mereciera eso no cambiaba el hecho de él lo había asesinado con sus propias manos.

-Pero aun hay mortifagos sueltos que desean vengarse por lo que le hiciste a su señor. Entiendo que no quieras ir sin embargo por ahora es lo mejor para ti.

-Esta bien iré, pero que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo-dijo a regañadientes al ver que no había de otra.

-Cuando seas grande entenderás porque hago todo esto Harry-trato de hacerle comprender sus intensiones.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el momento que apareció en Privet Drive sintió que era la peor idea del mundo estar en ese lugar, pero ya había aceptado y seria muy difícil convencer a Dumbledore siendo que la primera vez el viejo hombre había ganado. El director toco el timbre y no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de escuchar pasos acercándose a la puerta, para después encontrarse con la figura de Petunia Dursley.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-fue lo primero que pregunto la mujer al encontrarse delante de su puerta al fenómeno de su sobrino con ese extraño viejo-¿no me digas que te expulsaron de esa escuela tuya'-se dirigió a Harry con el seño fruncido.

-Ya quisieras-mascullo por lo bajo, a él tampoco de agradaba la idea de pasar mas tiempo en ese lugar.

-Disculpe señora Dursley, podríamos pasar para que le explique la situación-dudo un momento pero al final los dejo pasar, llevándolos a la sala.

-¿Y bien?-cuestiono impaciente una vez estuvieron acomodados y con una humeante tasa de te, tal vez no le agradara el hombre pero eso no quería decir que tenia que ser maleducada.

-Debido a recientes acontecimientos la escuela ha cerrado temporalmente-Petunia estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo pero Dumbledore no la dejo-esperamos poder empezar el nuevo ciclo escolar sin contratiempos-le respondió su duda-sin embargo en estos momento el lugar mas seguro para Harry es aquí, así que le pido de favor que permita que Harry permanezca aquí hasta el comienzo del nuevo ciclo escolar-termino de decir.

-¿Y por que debería hacerlo suficiente tenemos con tenerlo en vacaciones de verano? Para que ahora venga a traerlo a estas alturas del año-le dijo de forma contundente.

-Es que no me escucho señora Dursley-su tono era muy serio-Harry solo esta seguro en esta casa, espero entienda la gravedad del asunto-la mujer se removió inquieta ante la penetrante mirada del director.

-Esta bien puede quedarse, pero a la primera cosa anormal que haga se larga-dijo de forma contundente sin lugar a dudas.

-Así será-le dijo Dumbledore complacido de lo rápido que convenció a Petunia-entonces yo me voy que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la puerta seguido por Harry-mi muchacho pórtate bien-le dijo antes da salir por la puerta y dejarlo con su tía.

.

-Espero que en verdad esto sea lo mejor-dijo en un susurro viendo la puerta por donde había salido el viejo hombre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Había pasado una semana desde que llegara a casa de los Dursley, cuando Vernon había llegado ese día y encontrándose el fenómeno de su sobrino se armo en grande, sin embargo Petunia fue capaz de calmarlo lo suficiente para explicarle las cosas y darle su versión de los hechos, al final el hombre regordete termino aceptando las cosas no sin antes advertirle que se alejara de su vista, lo cual Harry acepto con mucho gusto. Así que desde ese momento Harry permaneció en su habitación, solo saliendo de vez en cuando al jardín o al parque que estaba cerca de su casa, lo bueno era que Dudley todavía estaba en el internado así que mientras no se topara con su tío todo estaba bien.

Su rutina diaria se vio interrumpida ese día, ya que desde que había despertado tenia un sentimiento de intranquilidad, era como si presintiera que algo malo pasaría pero no supiera el que, por ese motivo decidió cargar en todo momento su varita para sentirse mas seguro, trato de leer un libro pero era tanta su inquietud que fue incapaz de concentrarse por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta al pequeño parque cerca de su casa. Durante todo el camino sintió que alguien lo seguía, trato de calmarse pensando que era algún miembro de la orden vigilándolo, el hecho que el parque se encontrara en extremo desierto solo aumento su paranoia.

-Cálmate Harry, seguro solo es tu imaginación-se dijo así mismo para calmar los nervios que sentía, estuvo un rato sentado en los columpios tratando de relajarse y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad, tan bien funciono que no noto la presencia que se acercaba a él por detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pues solo fue conciente de esta al sentir como le tapaban la boca con un trapo, fue cuando comenzó a forcejear sin embargo poco a poco sentía su cuerpo mas ligero y sin poder evitarlo se dejo llevar por la inconciencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se sentia un poco mareado, su cuerpo le pesaba un montón al igual que sus parpados los cuales intentaba abrir para ver donde se encontraba, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar sentado en un columpio en el parque pero ahora sentía que estaba acostado en una superficie dura, así que descartaba el parque.

De un momento a otro movió un poco su mano izquierda topándose con un objeto que no sabia como definir, además sentía que el objeto estaba cubierto de algún liquido ya que ahora sentía mojada su mano, guiado por su curiosidad hizo uso de todas sus energías para abrir los ojos, lentamente el lugar fue tomando forma mostrándole la sala de la casa de sus tíos, al ver a través de la ventana que había pudo darse cuenta que ya era de tarde.

"_¿Qué fue lo que paso? Yo fui al parque en la mañana y ahora esta por anochecer"_, aun se sentía algo aturdido y no podía recordar con claridad lo que había pasado en el lapso del parque hasta estar de nuevo aquí, trato de incorporarse pero en el proceso su mano se topo con algo frió así que volteo a ver que era, para desear nunca haberlo hecho. De inmediato quito la mano y retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que choco con la pared, viendo toda la escena por completo.

Con la poca luz que se llegaba a filtrar por la ventana Harry pudo ver los cuerpos desmembrados de sus tíos, lo sabia porque en algún lugar de la sala vislumbro las cabezas de Petunia y Vernon, toda la habitación estaba llena de sangre y pedazos de cuerpos, además en la entrada a la sala el cuerpo inmóvil de su primo quien se suponía estaba en el internado y a diferencia de sus tíos estaba entero. Toda la escena le congelo la sangre, tal vez odiara a sus tíos y primo pero nunca deseo su muerte, eso sin contar que esta parecía un asesinato brutal, iba a llevar sus manos a su rostro cuando noto que estaban cubiertas de sangre lo cual le horrorizo. Estaba en shock por lo que se presentaba frente a él que no fue conciente cuando varios magos se aparecieron en el lugar liderado por Rufus Scrimgeour ministro de magia.

-Harry Potter queda arrestado por el asesinato de 5 muggle además de sus tíos y primos-dijo mientras se acercaba al chico seguido de dos hombre mas, quienes lo levantaron e inmovilizaron para que no se escapara.

-¿Qué?-reacciono al sentir como lo tomaban para levantarlo-no, yo no….yo no hice nada-dijo algo aturdido aun.

-Por favor Potter, que mas pruebas necesitamos-le dijo señalando todo el lugar con las manos.

-¡No fui yo¡-grito desesperado al ser mas conciente de lo que pasaba-¡de verdad, tienen que creerme¡-decía con desesperación mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de los sujetos.

***************Fin flash back******************

-Descubriré a quien me inculpo y lo haré pagar, al igual de los traidores-su mirada se oscureció, en ella solo había odio.

-miau miau-su pequeño Loki trato de calmarlo al restregarse por sus piernas de manera cariñosa, pero no era el único ya que una pequeña gatita blanca estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Gracias Loki, Hedwig-le dijo a ls animalitos mientras los tomaba del suelo y los cargaba en sus brazos-ustedes nunca me traicionaran ¿verdad?-les dijo con mirada triste.

Después de que se encontrara con su vieja amiga Hedwig estuvo pensando la manera de poder tenerla a su lado sin que alguien sospechara, al final había decidido convertirla en un gatito para que nadie sospechara su verdadera identidad, sin embargo su principal razón fue que quería que Loki y Hedwig crearan lazos de amistad y como el mas cabezota era Loki lo mejor era que su lechuza fuera un gatito, al menos por el momento ya después decidiría si dejarla como gato o convertirla en otro animal.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Malfoy estaba algo impaciente por recibir la respuesta de su padre, había grandes posibilidades de que él pudiera resolver el enigma que era Moonlight, además que con lo del torneo necesitaba tener claro la posición que tendría respecto al chico ya que si resultaba ser alguien con influencia no le convenía enemistarse con él.

-Entonces ¿todavía no recibes respuesta de tú padre?-esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Blaise, apenas se la mande ayer-le respondió al momento que alzaba una ceja, su padre tenía más ocupaciones como para estar al pendiente de responder de inmediato sus cartas.

-Nada se perdía con preguntar-le dijo como si fuera algo lógico su comportamiento.

-Mejor nos apresuramos antes de llegar tarde a la reunión-les dijo Pansy, quien estaba muy emocionada desde que escucho lo del torneo.

-No se que de bueno le vez al torneo-le dijo Nott al ver la inusual emoción de la chica por el dichoso torneo.

-No es mi culpa que a ti no te gusten esas cosas-le rebatió la chica al ver su actitud, el chico solo la ignoro.

-Yo quisiera ver que tipo de pelea dará nuestro chico misterio-dijo Zabini de forma simple.

-No te emociones tanto, no hay seguridad de que se muestre como es en realidad-le dijo Nott al escuchar el comentario de Zabini.

-Tú si saber como romper mis esperanzas-le dijo mientras hacia un puchero de forma chistosa.

-Si, si lo que digas pero ya vamonos-les volvió a apurar la única chica del grupo, los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que obedecer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lupin salio del despacho de Snape con varias dudas rondando su cabeza, pero en especial sobre ese chico que por un momento le pareció era su cachorro. Alejo esos pensamientos por el momento pues ahora tenía una reunión con los alumnos y no quería tener ocupada la mente en otras cosas. Llego a donde estaba el salón de DCAO, el cual había sido trasformado en una habitación amplia con bancas como las del estadio de quidditch.

Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, llenándose de todos los que estaba obligados a participar y Remus se quedo parado en la tarima que había el centro esperando que terminara de llegar, el profesor Graham estaba a su lado.

-Creo que ya estamos todos-dijo una vez que vio que ya nadie mas entraba al lugar, al ver que Remus se ponía en medio de la tarima todos comenzaron a callarse.

-Como ya se les informo antes todos los alumnos de 4º año en adelante están obligados a participar-comenzó el profesor de DCAO-a menos de que tengan una muy buena razón para no participar, tendrán que hacerlo-les dijo de modo tajante.

-Los que tengan una razón o motivo tendrán que comunicárnosla a el profesor Graham o a mi y nosotros decidiremos si es lo suficientemente fuerte para que no participen-agrego Remus para que no les quedara ninguna duda- tendrán como un mes para entrenar, pero desde ahora se les advierte que no esta permitido faltar a clases por estar entrenando-al escuchar esto varios hicieron obvia su inconformidad.

-Este torneo solo es un evento para distraerlos un poco de todo el estrés que puedan sentir, no es una forma de perder clases-aclaro Graham para que no se hicieran ilusiones de que no tendrían clases y podrían entrenar a libertad-si quieren entrenar tendrán que usar sus ratos libres.

-También se nos a permitido ayudar con su entrenamiento a quien lo desee, pero solo podremos ayudar una vez por alumno-les comento Remus-las reglas del torneo serán fáciles: 1º Estas prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables y cualquier otra de magia oscura, 2º En cuanto alguno de los participantes pierda la varita o quede inconciente perderá el duelo y 3º Si alguno llega a pisar fuera de la tarima de duelo automáticamente perderá-explico de forma seria.

-El profesor Lupin y yo seremos los jueces que decidirán en que momento termina un duelo y quien es el ganador-agrego Graham-desde ahora les aviso que no permitiremos el juego sucio, así que para quienes lo estaban pensando les recomiendo que cambien de estrategia porque si los llegamos a descubrir serán automáticamente descalificados-dijo con un tono que a la mayoría le sonó a amenaza.

-Para comenzar serán divididos por grado, por lo que en la primera etapa solo pelearan con chicos de su grado-Remus comenzó a explicar la organización del torneo-de cada grupo solo tres pasaran a la segunda ronda y contando a los chicos menores que participen en total quedaran 18, para la segunda ronda se hará un sorteo para elegir como serán las duelos y de este los mejores 8 pasaran a la ronda final, de donde saldrán los cinco duelistas que representaran a Hogwarts en el torneo entre escuelas-termino de decir el licántropo.

-¿Alguna duda?-pregunto el profesor Graham en cuanto termino Remus de hablar, una mano se levanto entre la multitud.

-¿Puedo rendirme antes de que comience el duelo?-todos se le quedaron viendo con cara "¿what?" al que hizo la pregunta.

-Buena pregunta señor…...-Remus espero a que le dijera su nombre, ya que tenia un interés personal en ese chico.

-Ciel Moonlight profesor Lupin-dijo con su siempre fría personalidad, lo cierto es que no tenia nada de ganas de participar.

-Señor Moonlight respondiendo a su pregunta, no puede rendirse antes de comenzar-le dijo con su mirada fija en el chico.

-Entonces ¿puedo hacerlo después que comience?-volvió a insistir, la mayoría no entendía porque no deseaba tener un duelo.

-No tampoco se puede hacer eso, por algo es obligatoria su participación-le aclaro, No entendía porque el chico buscaba la manera de safarse del compromiso-tiene que participar y pelear hasta que uno de los dos duelistas pierda.

-Ok-dijo de forma desinteresada como si no le importara para nada la cosa.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-dijo Graham para ver si todo había quedado claro y no tenían ninguna duda, al ver que nadie levantaba la mano-entonces pueden retirarse, tienen el resto de la hora libre pero tienen que ir a las demás clases-con eso todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir hablando sobre la manera en que se manejaría el torneo interno.

Remus bajo de la tarima y se acerco a la puerta viendo como lentamente salían todos los alumnos, cuando vio una cabellera negra con dos mechones blancos rápidamente se acerco a ese lugar.

-Señor Moonlight ¿puedes esperar un momento? Quisiera hablar con usted-le dijo cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su vista, el chico solo asintió asiéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los chicos detrás de él. Cuando todos se fueron Remus se acerco a Harry con paso lento-Vamos a mi despacho- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia una puerta que estaba en una esquina de la habitación pues Dumbledore le había asignado un despacho junto al aula de DCAO, Harry lo siguió en silencio.

Al entrar Harry se encontró con un despacho con estilo impersonal, pero eso era obvio ya que Remus no llevaba mucho en el lugar y lo había visto correr de un lado a otro haciendo sabe dios que.

-Siéntate-le dijo Remus mientras rodeaba su escritorio para tomar asiento y quedar frente al chico.

-¿De que desea hablar conmigo?-le pregunto yendo al grano, aun no sabia muy bien como actuar con el hombre y no quería despertar sospechas sobre su persona, al menos no por ahora.

-Bueno, me preguntaba ¿Por qué no deseas participar en el torneo?-le dijo pues no era raro que algunos no quisieran tener duelas pero que lo expresaran tan claro eso si era extraño.

-No quiero perder el tiempo en esas tonterías-fue su simple respuesta, algo que al pobre Remus lo tomo de bajada.

-¿Tonterías?-su ceño se frunció al escuchar eso, para él ese no era un comentario típico de un chico mas bien era algo que un hombre mayor respondería.

-No veo en que puede ayudarme ese juego de niños-la forma en que lo decía solo lo hacia escucharse como un adulto amargado.

-¿Por qué dices que es un juego de niños?-su voz solo fastidiada, trato de mantener la calma pero las palabras y actitud del chico le repateaba el hígado.

-No es obvio, con esas tontas reglas el torneo ese no puede considerarse mas que un juego de niños-le dijo como si fuera una pregunta estúpida la que dijo-además si no se puedes usar magia oscura pierde toda la diversión, porque las mejores maldiciones son las oscuras-una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su rostro haciendo estremecer al licántropo-si eso era todo me retiro-dijo para irse antes de que Remus le respondiera, sabia que no debió decir eso ultimo pero le fue imposible ya que él había cambiado tanto en algunas cosas que le era imposible mantener atrapada su personalidad dentro de la mascara de frialdad que mostraba la mayoría del tiempo.

"_¿Qué rayos fue eso?"_ se pregunto Remus una vez se recupero de la impresión _"ese no es un chico normal, su mentalidad y apariencia no concuerdan tal vez se vea como un chico pero su mentalidad es la de un hombre mayor que ha visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, cosas que yo solo me puedo imaginar y esa sonrisa" _sintió un escalofrió al recordarla _"casi podría jura que es adepto a las artes oscuras, solo espero que no sea un futuro señor oscuro",_ pensó con consternación.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Es que no lo puedo creer ¿Por qué alguien no quisiera participar en el torneo?-dijo con incredulidad Ron, aun algo sorprendido por la pregunta que hizo el chico Slytherin.

-Tal vez es muy malo en duelos-dijo Neville tratando de encontrar una respuesta razonable a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Ya, pero decir eso frente a todos no es algo que un Slytherin haría-dijo Ginny ganándose un punto, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

-Sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que es nuevo en la escuela, así que no debe saber como se comporta normalmente un Slytherin-salio en su defensa la castaña.

-Por favor, todos los Slytherin son iguales no importa si apenas se unieron a esa casa-dijo Ron por el comentario de Hermione, esta solo lo vio con odio por un momento antes de hablarle a los otros dos.

-Chicos iré a la biblioteca, luego los veo-salio caminos a la biblioteca sin volver a mira a Ron, este se removió incomodo.

-¿Aun no se reconcilian?-le pregunto Ginny dándose cuenta del tenso ambiente que había alrededor de los dos.

-No y creo que solo empeore las cosas mas-le dijo con voz triste, viendo el lugar por donde salio la castaña.

-No te preocupes seguro que se le pasa al rato-trato de animarlo Neville, no le gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran tristes.

-Creo que esta vez no será tan fácil-los otros dos se preocuparon al ver el semblante deprimido del chico, entendiendo que esta vez era algo grave.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Si tenia alguna esperanza de poder ver al chico misterio en acción, creo que él me la quito-dijo Zabini de forma infantil.

-Te dije que él no era del tipo de personas que les gusta lucirse frente a los demás-le dijo Nott ahora que estaba 100% seguro de sus comentarios.

-Aunque hubiera sido interesante verlo en un duelo-dijo Pansy que internamente también había deseado ver al apuesto chico en un duelo.

-Pero puedo asegurarles que ya sea que decida perder o ganar, nos mostrara un duelo interesante-hablo Malfoy por primera vez desde que salieran del salón.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?-le pregunto Nott sin saber de donde venia tanta confianza de su parte.

-En que así como cualquier otro sangre pura, su orgullo le impedirá perder de una forma tan humillante como lo será si pierde sin pelear-estaba completamente seguro que el chico también tenia su orgullo de mago el cual no lo dejaría perder sin antes mostrar algo de sus habilidades.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Maldición, tengo que descubrir donde están sus lealtades antes de decidir que haré con él y Sirius, no me puedo permitir seguir perdiendo el tiempo"_, la llegada de Remus fue algo que nunca espero y ahora tenia que poner en su lista de acosadores al licántropo pues sabia que después de su conversación lo tendría tras sus pasos.

En estos momentos se dirigía a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba un buen libro en esa enorme biblioteca que valiera la pena, sin embargo se encontró con algo que no esperaba: Hermione sentada solo con una mirada muy triste, casi podía jurar que estaba llorando _"bueno Harry si vas a usarla creo que este es un buen momento para acercarte a ella" _pensó para sus adentro y ni lento ni perezoso camino hacia la mesa donde estaba la joven_._

-Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto una vez estuvo delante de su mesa, la chica rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas que traviesamente habían escapado sin su permiso.

-¿He?-fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver frente a ella a ese misterioso chico nuevo, que para rematar era un Slytherin.

-Te pregunte ¿Qué si estabas bien?-le volvió a decir mientras le extendía un pañuelo al ver los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.

-Gracias-le dijo de forma tímida, avergonzada de que el chico la haya visto en ese estado-creo que he estado mejor-le respondió después de quitar todo rastro de lagrimas.

-No deberías estar sola si no te sientes bien-en todo momento mantuvo su tono indiferente.

-La única persona que podría entenderme ya no esta-su mirada se volvió muy triste, siempre que se sentía mal o necesitaba hablar con alguien Harry estaba ahí para ella, pero ella lo había abandonado y él ya no estaba a su lado para consolarla.

-Por qué no intentas hablar con alguien mas-le sugirió sin saber que mas decirle, pues a él no le importaba para nada como se sentía la chica, solo se había acercado a ella porque la necesitaba pero una vez perdiera su utilidad la desecharía, ya que a ella no le había importado abandonarlo y dejarlo a su suerte a él no tenia porque importarle sus sentimientos.

-Ya no se en quien puedo confiar-las conversaciones que había tenido recientemente con sus amigos, le habían hecho plantearse quien era un verdadero amigo y quien solo estaba engañándola.

-¿Acaso tus amigos hicieron algo que te haga desconfiar de sus intenciones?-le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-Mas que hacer, fue lo que dijeron-las palabras de Ron regresaron a su mente _"él no es mi amigo"_, si Harry nunca fue su amigo entonces que era ella.

-Debió ser algo muy malo para que comiences a desconfiar de ellos-le dijo al ver su mirada herida.

-Si, la verdad no se si las cosas puedan ser como antes-su tono era bajo y deprimente-no, nunca volverán a ser como antes.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-le pregunto con curiosidad, nunca espero encontrar tan destrozada a la chica.

-Porque él ya no esta-dijo de forma vaga-él siempre fue el pilar que nos mantenía unidos pero por nuestra ceguera lo perdimos.

-¿Él?¿quien es él?-pregunto solo por mantener las apariencias ya que sabia que estaba hablando de Harry Potter y pensaba así porque él ya no se consideraba el sujeto que respondía a ese nombre.

-Quien fuera mi mejor amigo-una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro-Harry Potter-pronuncio con lentitud cada letra.

-¿Harry Potter?¿no fue ese el chico que derroto al señor oscuro que amenazaba Inglaterra?-pregunto haciendo parecer que no sabia mucho del tema.

-Si, Harry Potter el chico que derroto a Voldemort y trajo paz al mundo mágico ingles-dijo con mirada perdida, como recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Y que paso con él?-prefirió hacerse el ignorante no fuera la de malas y se le escapaba algo que se supone no debía saber.

-¿No lo sabes?-le pregunto sorprendida de que no supiera lo que le había pasado a Harry.

-No, yo no soy de aquí y donde vivo casi no llegan ese tipo de noticias-se excuso de su ignorancia ante el tema.

-Ya veo-fue lo único que dijo, pues nunca pensó que hubiera lugares donde no llegaran todas las cosas que tenían que ver con el famoso Harry Potter-él murió-fue lo único que dijo.

-Pobre chico, pasar por el infierno que es una guerra para morir cuando la paz regresa-Hermione no pudo mas que estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Si, él mas que nadie se merecía disfrutar de la paz que logro con sus propias manos-dijo sin darse cuenta que fue en voz alta.

-Bueno es hora de que me valla, aun tengo que ir por mis cosas para la segunda clase-dijo mientras se paraba.

-Espera-dijo Hermione levantándose también-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo de forma avergonzada ya que a pesar que sabia que era nuevo no había hecho mucho esfuerzo por recordar su nombre.

-Te lo diré si me dices primero el tuyo-le dijo sin cambiar en nada su personalidad fría e indiferente.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger-le dijo la chica ya mas calmada, no sabia porque pero a pesar de su actitud fría ella se sintió muy a gusto hablando con el chico, casi parecía como si estuviera con Harry de nuevo.

-Ciel Moonlight-le dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, se fue antes de que la chica pudiera agregar algo mas.

"_Rayos, por poco me engañas con tu actuación de chica arrepentida que extraña a su amigo"_ esa había sido la razón por la que había salido huyendo, escuchar eso ultimo por poco y lo convence para pensar en la posibilidad de perdonar a la chica _"pero ya no me dejare engañar, de nada sirve crear lazos con las personas pues a la primera te traicionan y yo no volveré a dejar que me lastimen"_ un amargo sentimiento se instalo en su pecho _"me volveré tu amigo sin embargo esta vez te dejare estar a mi lado hasta que ya no me seas útil, solo dejare que se acerquen las personas que me puedan dar algún beneficio"_, una sonrisa cruel se instalo en su cara _"prepárate Hermione porque te usare para mi beneficio y cuando ya no seas necesaria te romperé como una muñeca, te demostrare a ti y a los demás traidores en lo que me convirtieron"_, sus ojos tomaron un tono rojizo por unos instantes para después regresar a su tono normal.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Entonces esa es su respuesta final-pregunto el hombre mayor con tono cansado. Tenía una piel algo bronceada, unos hermosos ojos chocolate y su cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombres estaba algo rizado, con algunas canas mostraban que ya era algo mayor.

-Si señor Levin-le dijo Gabriel al hombre frente a él, hubiera querido darle mejores noticias pero eso era lo mejor que obtendría del obstinado Axel.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Marius muchacho-le regaño pues no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Lo siento pero creo que no es correcto al ser usted el líder de Pandora-se disculpo Gabriel de forma avergonzada.

-No pensarías igual si Axel hubiera asumido el puesto como estaba previsto-le dijo el hombre dejándolo al descubierto.

-Si bueno….-no supo como rebatir eso, ya que sabía que era verdad lo que le decía.

-Regresando al tema, creo que eso es lo mas que recibiremos de él ¿cierto?-mas que pregunta fue una afirmación-aunque me sorprende que no te hubiera mandado a freír espárragos nada mas tocaste el tema.

-La primera vez lo hizo-dijo recordando su desplante de rabia que hizo cuando fue a hablar la primera vez-la segunda fue cuando acepto.

-Debió tener un motivo muy poderoso para hacerlo-dijo Marius con tono muy serio-¿aun no perdona a Pandora?

-Lo que le hicieron fue mas de lo que pudo soportar-dijo con semblante triste-pero parece que alguien que le es importante se vera envuelto en esto y no desea perderlo.

-Ya veo-sabia que tenia que ser una razón muy importante la que lo haría tragarse su enojo y dejar de desentenderse de todo lo que tenia que ver con Pandora.

-Señor lo buscan en la puerta-de repente apareció un elfo domestico.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunto al no saber quien podría buscarlo ya que el no recordaba haber quedado con nadie.

-Dice que se llama Darius Rise-le informo rápidamente el elfo a lo que su amo preguntaba.

-¿Darius?-se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, ya que hace mucho que no sabia nada de él.

Continuara…

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Nuevo capitulo algo largo pero gracias a kamisama tuve la inspiración para escribir un nuevo capitulo, me gusto como quedo.**

**Por fin sabemos cual fue el crimen de Harry pero ¿Quién fue la o las personas que lo inculparon?¿como llego Dudley a su casa?( tal vez algún día lo sepa).**

**Las bases para el torneo han sido dadas ahora solo falta esperar para ver que hará Harry, esperemos a ver como decide actuar. El padre de Draco tendrá información que les pueda ayudar a nuestras serpientes a descubrir la verdad tras Ciel Moonlight (quien sabe, alo mejor y si).**

**Por fin volvió a aparecer en escena Hedwig, a partir de ahora tendrá mas protagonismo ya que puede estar junto a Harry sin miedo a que los chicos descubran quien es.**

**Harry a comenzado con sus planes de venganza y piensa usar a la pobre Hermione, esperemos a ver si la chica es capaz de convencer a Harry para que la perdone o al final nuestro chico termina sacando su lado Dark y cumple sus promesas de destrucción.**

**¡Matta ne¡**


	13. Memorias ajenas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 12 Memorias ajenas_

Después del primer encuentro de Harry con Hermione, este último aprovecho todas las oportunidades que se le presentaron para pasar tiempo con la chica y así ganar su confianza, aun así había personas que lo habían notado y no estaban muy felices que digamos. En esos momentos Harry se encontraba camino hacia el gran comedor para desayunar.

"_Hasta ahora las cosas van como lo he previsto, solo espero que no me salga otra sorpresa"_ pensaba fastidiado al recordar a su recién adquirido nuevo acosador _"tengo que darme prisa y descubrir donde radican las lealtades de esos dos, he tenido suerte al poder ocultar mi identidad sin embargo necesito saber si puedo llegar a contar con ellos de ser necesario"_ iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se acerco a él y de un momento a otro lo empujo a un aula vacía.

-¿Que rayos te pasa?-mascullo con fastidio encarando a su atacante, quedando sorprendido al ver quien era pero ocultando muy bien su sorpresa-¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Aléjate de Hermione-dijo con voz firme-no se lo que estés tramando pero quiero que la dejes a ella en paz.

-Que yo sepa no es un crimen hablar con otras personas-dijo con tono indiferente.

-A mi no me engañas, todas las serpientes son iguales-dijo con remarcado desprecio en su voz-algo muy malo estas tramando.

-Lamento que no hayas tenido buenas experiencias con otros Slytherin, sin embargo eso no te da derecho a condenarme sin conocerme-tenia ganas de gritarle muchas cosas pero lamentablemente en esta ocasión no estaba muy lejos de la verdad-además Hermione es lo suficientemente grande para elegir sus amistades y tú no tienes ningún derecho a interferir con eso.

-¡Callate¡ eres tú quien no tiene derecho a estar junto a ella-le grito fuera de control-maldición, ella solo esta dolida por lo que le dije-dijo con tono triste sin darse cuenta a quien se lo contaba.

-¿Y por que me lo cuentas a mi? Además que aun no me dices quien eres-dijo algo impaciente ya que no quería cometer algún error.

-Weasley, Ron Weasley-no supo el motivo por el que le respondía, siendo que lo consideraba un enemigo.

-Bueno Weasley no se tu pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en tonterías-dijo con tono frió mientras caminaba a la puerta-no se que problemas tengas con Hermione y sinceramente no me interesa, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que me alejare de Hermione solo si ella misma me lo pide así que te recomiendo que no pierdas tu tiempo-termino de decir y abrió la puerta y se fue.

"_¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?"_ se preguntaba Ron, el plan original era advertirle que se alejara de la castaña y la dejara en paz, no sabía como o por que pero al tenerlo cerca había sentido que podía confiar en él y contarle sus problemas como lo hacia con él.

-Harry ¿por que las cosas tuvieron que terminar así?-dijo a la nada mientras hacia un puño las manos, la ira que sintió al escuchar lo que su mejor amigo había hecho se estaba esfumando y comenzaba a ver la realidad con claridad, mas lo único que alcanzaba a vislumbrar era dolor y soledad pero esta vez era diferente ya que no estaba seguro si alguien vendría a ayudarlo a salir de ese pozo tan profundo donde había caído, pues de las dos personas que estaba seguro vendrían en tiempo pasado una ya no vendría nunca y la otra no estaba muy seguro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hasta ahora esa había sido la conversación mas extraña que tuvo desde que llego a Hogwarts, de todas las personas en las que pensó podría tener esa conversación nunca espero que fuera precisamente Ron.

"_Debí pensar mejor la opción de regresar a Hogwart"_ pensó cansinamente, por lo poco que había visto hasta el momento su ausencia había afectado a las personas que lo rodeaban, en especial a sus amigos y aunque lo traicionaron le dolía darse cuenta que el trío dorado ya nunca mas iba a existir, así entre divagaciones llego al gran comedor y estaba por sentarse en su acostumbrada esquina cuando paso algo inusual.

-Porque no te sientas con nosotros Ciel-le dijo Pansy acercándose a donde estaba él.

-No gra…-no pudo terminar ya que Pansy lo arrastro con ella a donde estaban los otros chicos.

-Hey miren a quien me encontré-dijo la chica para llamar la atención de sus amigos, sentó a Harry junto a Draco y luego ella junto al moreno para no dejarlo ir.

-Y ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela hasta ahora?-pregunto Blaise para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado con la llegada de Harry y Pansy.

-No esta mal-fue la escueta respuesta que dio mientras se servia avena, en definitiva el día había comenzado mal.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-decidió cambiar de tema ya que al parecer el chico no era de muchas palabras.

-Creo que DCAO-dijo con pose pensativa Pansy-la clase de hoy la dará ese licántropo ¿no?, debo admitir que es bueno en la materia.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos dará él?-le pregunto Blaise interesado en la respuesta de la chica.

-Lo escuche por ahí-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-pero te aseguro que es muy confiable la información.

-Nunca nos haz dado información errónea-hablo Nott sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Drake me pasas la mermelada-le dijo la chica al ver que la tenia frente a él, durante el proceso de dársela accidentalmente toco a Harry y de un momento a otro a la mente de este ultimo llegaron diferente imágenes.

*********************Flash back*********************

-Lo que estoy por decirles es algo que no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes-dijo Draco con un tono muy serio que les dio a entender a los otros que era algo importante.

-¿Que pasa Draco?-pregunto Blaise con curiosidad por saber que les quería contar.

-No pienso unirme a las filas del lord-esto sorprendió mucho a los chicos ya que nunca pensaron escuchar salir esas palabras de su boca.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono Pansy todavía sin creer lo que escuchaba-Draco no es momento de bromas y menos una de ese tipo-le reclamo.

-No es una broma hablo totalmente en serio-dijo con firmeza para mostrar la verdad de sus palabras.

-No digas tonterías, tú mejor que nadie sabe de lo que seria capaz tu padre si se entera de la decisión que haz tomado-le expreso su preocupación Blaise.

-Estas conciente de que si esto llega a oídos del lord te ira muy mal-le dijo Theo ahora con su completa atención en su amigo-hay algo mas ¿verdad?-Draco sonrió al comprobar que no podía engañar al chico.

-Mi padre es un espía que trabaja para Dumbledore-les soltó de sopetón sin ninguna delicadeza-desde un principio mi padre nunca tuvo intenciones de que me uniera a las filas del lord-al terminar un tenso silencio se formo.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? al hacerlo no solo te pones en peligro a ti sino que además haz descubierto a tú padre, fácilmente podríamos decírselo a nuestros padres y ellos a su vez al lord, no necesito decirte lo que eso significaría-Theo tenia una idea de lo que pretendía pero necesitaba estar seguro que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-Estoy completamente seguro que no dirán nada de lo que les cuente-dijo de forma segura-la razón por la que se los digo es porque quiero saber que van a hacer ustedes.

-Me halaga que me tengas tanta confianza, pero date cuenta que a diferencia de ti nosotros solo tenemos un camino que podemos seguir-le dijo con tono sombrío.

-Claro que pueden elegir no seguir al lord y si sus padres los tratan de obligar siempre pueden contar conmigo para ayudarlos-dijo de forma sincera.

-Eso suena muy bien pero entiende que no podemos evitar nuestro destino-dijo con tristeza en su voz Pansy.

-Claro que pueden-su voz era decidida-según lo que mi padre me contó nos marcaran hasta que salgamos del colegio y estemos fuera del alcance de Dumbledore, además de que el viejo esta preparando todo para hacer un contrata ataque muy pronto-los chicos estaba muy sorprendidos de toda la información que poseía Draco-tal vez se escuche extraño que yo lo diga pero aunque sea por esta ocasión quiero creer que Potter será capaz de terminar con el lord-los otros tres compartieron miradas cómplices como si estuvieran hablando entre ellos.

-Entonces haz decidido creer en la victoria de Potter-dijo Theo para dejar todo claro, Draco cabeceo de forma afirmativa-hasta ahora nunca nos haz defraudado, así que si nos dan la oportunidad de elegir por nosotros y creo hablo por los tres-ante esto los otros dos asienten para confirmarlo-elegimos seguirte y creer en el poder de Potter.

-Gracias chicos-les dijo de forma sincera al ver la confianza que le tenían ya que con esa decisión le estaban entregando sus vidas.

/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Dentro de poco el lord atacara el castillo-dijo con voz muy seria a todos los miembros de la casa de Slytherin que estaban reunidos en la sala común-es momento que decidan que es lo que van a hacer: si van a seguir al lord o se opondrán a él.

-La respuesta es obvia, lo seguiremos-dijo un chico de entre la multitud que estaba reunida alrededor de Draco y sus amigos.

-También pueden negarse a seguirlo si así lo desean-dijo Draco de forma desafiante.

-Debemos suponer que tú estas desertando Malfoy-dijo un chico de séptimo de manera suspicaz.

-Si-dijo de forma rotunda, sorprendiendo a la mayoría que creía que seria el primero en seguir a Voldemort-y no solo eso, además peleare en su contra junto al bando de Dumbledore.

-Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que tu decisión pueda traerte-volvió a rebatir el chico de séptimo enojado ante las palabras de Draco.

-Claro que soy conciente de lo que estoy arriesgando y quien desee unirse a nosotros es bienvenido, ahora solo resta que decidan lo que harán-al terminar salio de la sala común con sus amigos, seguido por unos pocos mas.

******************Fin flash back**************

"_¿Que rayos fue eso?"_ se pregunto Harry aturdido por lo que acababa de ver, nunca espero que Malfoy y su pandilla fueran de los que creyeron en su victoria, además que al hacer eso se estaban jugando la vida ya que si hubiera perdido todos los que se revelaron contra Voldemort hubieran sido eliminados _"pueden serme de utilidad, aunque debo tener cuidado ya que parece que lo que los mueve es el beneficio propio"_.

-¿Ustedes llegaron a conocer a Harry Potter?-esta pregunta por parte de Harry los tomo con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le cuestiono Blaise de forma nerviosa, no entendiendo cual era la razón de su pregunta.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado que él era de su generación-dijo de forma indiferente-así que me preguntaba si ustedes llegaron a entablar algún tipo de relación con él.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta los Slytherin no son muy queridos que digamos-ante lo dicho por Pansy él solo pudo asentir-bueno pues a eso agrégale que nuestro enemigo natural son los Gryffindor, entonces si nosotros somos serpientes y Potter era león has las cuentas tu solo-termino de forma simple.

-Según su punto de vista ¿Cómo era él?-volvió a insistir sobre él tema, quería saber como lo veían ellos.

-Fue una victima más del destino-dijo de forma simple Theo sin quitar su viste de su libro.

-Era un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza aunque había veces que mostraba un lado Slytherin, tal vez si lo hubiera conocido en otro tiempo podríamos haber sido amigos-dijo de forma pensativa Pansy.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-bromeo Blaise, la chica lo volteo a ver de mala forma-ya pues no digo mas-dijo de forma defensiva ante las miradas matadoras de la chica-yo nunca creí que fuera capaz de realizar un crimen tan atroz-dijo tranquilamente.

-Claro que no lo hizo, a fin de cuentas era san Potter-sorprendentemente Draco salio en su defensa-el único crimen que cometió fue creer en la buena voluntad de las personas dejándose manipular tan fácilmente.

"_No pude haberlo explicado mejor, es irónico que mis supuestos enemigos de colegio comprendieran mejor las cosas que mis mejores amigos"_ este pensamiento le provoco una punzada de dolor en el corazón, pues por más que el tiempo pasara había cosas que aun dolían.

-Potter fue un incauto que creía que en el mundo mágico podría tener la felicidad que se le fue privada con sus tíos, esa ingenuidad solo provoco que fuera usado para conseguir los fines egoístas de personas manipuladoras-dijo sin darse cuenta que fue en voz alta, ya que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Parece que conocías muy bien a Potter?-menciono Theo ya que el chico debía ser un muy buen amigo de Potter para saber esas cosas.

-No-dijo de forma rotunda-pero conocí a alguien muy parecido a él y por lo que me contó saque esa conclusión-sus ojos estaban un poco opacos.

-Deberías presentárnoslo algún día, creo que será interesante conocer a alguien con una vida parecida a Potter-dijo con genuina curiosidad.

-Lo siento pero eso será imposible-dijo con su tono frió pero podía distinguirse un ligero toque de melancolía.

-¿Y eso por que?-cuestiono Pansy esta vez, aunque todos estaban al pendiente de lo que decía.

-Murió al ser traicionado por las personas que mas amaba-un tenso silencio se hizo presente, su mirada estaba vacía-y como saben los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida, no importa cuanto lo deseen-dicho esto se levanto y salio del gran comedor.

-No se por que pero siento que hay mas detrás de lo que nos acaba de contar-dijo de forma analítica Theo.

-Creo que el chico misterio será mas difícil de descifrar de lo que pensamos-Blaise estaba muy emocionada, cada vez era más divertido investigar el misterio que envolvía a Ciel.

-¿Pasa algo malo Drake?-le pregunto Pansy al verlo con la vista perdida en la puerta por donde había salido Harry.

-Creo que Potter es una pieza clave para resolver el enigma-dijo de forma distraída.

-Así que también lo notaste-le dijo Theo dándole una mirada de complicidad que el rubio correspondió.

-¿De que cosa?-preguntaron Pansy y Blaise a la vez, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia intención de responder.

-Será mejor ir yendo a clases-dijo Draco mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

-¿Qué? Espera no evadas el tema-decía Pansy mientras trataba de alcanzar al rubio que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta, los otros dos iban detrás de ellos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry había ido al baño a refrescarse un poco, no podía ir a clase estando alterado de esa manera y menos sabiendo que Remus daría la clase.

"_Tengo que mantener la calma, no puedo perder el control de esta manera de nuevo, solo espero que no sospechen nada_", pensaba nerviosamente pensando a mil por hora todas las posibles escenas que pudieran presentarse _"si me gano la confianza de Malfoy puede ser de ayuda, además puedo llegar a hacer una alianza con él creo que nos puede beneficiar a ambos"_ pensaba al recordar las imágenes que vio cuando Draco lo había tocado por accidente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no quería adelantarse pero si lo que paso solo fue una prueba de un nuevo poder creciendo en él debía tener cuidado con quien entraba en contacto, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que podría aprovecharlo a su favor.

-Debes comprenderlo-dijo a su reflejo, su rostro se mostraba falto de emoción-Harry Potter esta muerto, tu nombre es Ciel Moonlight.

-¿Que dijiste?-al escuchar esa voz volteo rápidamente a ver quien lo había escuchado, sorprendiéndose al quedar frente al individuo-repite lo que acabas de decir-exigió con decisión.

-No dije nada-dijo una vez recompuesto de la impresión de ser descubierto, tratando de fingir ignorancia-con su permiso-trato de huir.

-Espera, aun no hemos terminado-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo para evitar que huyera, de nuevo paso lo mismo que con Draco.

*****************Flash back********************

-Esta seguro de lo que dice señor-le pregunto con escepticismo.

-Me gustaría decir que es mentira pero lamentablemente no lo es-le respondió con pesar.

-Se que Potter es impulsivo, arrogante y engreído pero estoy completamente seguro que no es un asesino-dijo con voz firme.

-Yo también lo creía pero las pruebas son muy claras, se que es muy difícil creer que Harry fue capaz de tremenda atrocidad sin embargo las pruebas no mienten-en ese momento todos lo años que tenían estaban reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Y que piensa hacer entonces?-para esos momentos no sabía que estaba pensando el director.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo hacer nada-su voz se escuchaba cansada y decepcionada.

-Entonces solo se quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como condenan a Potter-le dijo con incredulidad, nunca se espero eso respuesta.

-Entiéndeme Severus, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer que cambien la culpabilidad de Harry-trato de explicarle su punto de vista.

-No, no lo entiendo-le dijo de forma tajante-no entiendo como es capaz de creer mas en la evidencia que en el testimonio de Potter, el chico podrá ser lo que sea pero puedo asegurarle que es un pésimo mentiroso y usted mas que nadie debería saber eso-le espeto con rencor.

-Se como debes sentirte pero….-no pudo continuar pues el estruendo que ocasiono Snape al golpear el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos lo interrumpió.

-No me venga con eso, si me entendiera entonces ahora mismo estaría tratando de ayudar a Potter-le dijo ya fuera de si-no arriesgue mi vida como espía suyo para mantener a salvo a Potter y que ahora que puede tener una vida normal se la arrebaten.

El estruendo de la puerta abriéndose con violencia llamo la atención de los dos ocupantes del lugar.

-¿Qué significa eso de que Harry será juzgado por asesinato múltiple y usted no hará nada por ayudarlo?-exigió saber Sirius hecho una furia.

-Tranquilízate Sirius-Dumbledore trato de calmarlo, dio un suspiro al ver que no funciono.

-Y me calmo nada, respóndame lo que le pregunte-le reto con impaciencia.

-¡Sirius¡-entro corriendo un muy alterado Remus, en cuanto le dijeron lo que pasaba y que después que se lo notificaran a Sirius había salio muy furioso sin decir a donde, él se arriesgo a ir con el directo y vaya que llego a tiempo-respira hondo y cálmate.

-No hasta que me responda-le dijo mandándole una mala mirada al director.

-En verdad me gustaría hacer algo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar a Harry ya que las evidencias en su contra son demasiado firmes- trato de explicar su comportamiento.

-Igual de firmes como fueron las evidencias en mi contra verdad-le dijo con marcado odio-¿sabe que? No necesito su ayuda, solo le advierto que no quiero volver a saber de usted en lo que me resta de vida-dijo antes de salir furioso del despacho del director.

-Lo siento profesor Dumbledore, hablare con él-dijo antes de salir detrás de Sirius.

-Creo que esta vez el pulgoso tiene razón-dijo Snape con su vista fija en la puerta por donde habían salido los dos hombres.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Esto es lo que buscaba?-le dijo con sarcasmo puro en su voz.

-Nunca espere que las cosas terminaran así de mal-su voz sonaba arrepentida, apenas hace unas horas se había hecho oficial la muerte de Harry Potter.

-Todo mi trabajo para nada-dijo a nadie en particular.

-No digas eso Severus, gracias a ti ahora podemos vivir en paz-trato de animarlo.

-Usted sabe a que me refiero-le dijo con fastidio marcado en su voz-¿el pulgoso ya lo sabe?.

-Si-le dijo con cansancio, en cuanto lo había sabido prácticamente se volvió loco de furia, atacando a todo el que estaba cerca a excepción de Remus, tal vez porque era lo único que le quedaba-Remus me dijo que lo mejor es que me mantuviera lo mas lejos de Sirius ya que en su estado era capaz de hacer una tontería.

-Aunque me extraña que Lupin no fuera contra usted como Black-le comento su duda.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo exterioriza tan abiertamente como Sirius pero te aseguro que muy dentro de él también me tiene rencor, solo que es demasiado bueno para mostrárselo a una personas que le a ayudado mucho-dijo con tristeza en la voz-te aseguro que nuestra relación ya nunca será como antes.

-Nada será igual-dijo en un susurro solo para él, lo quisiera o no el destino de Potter marcaría a mas de una persona.

**************fin flash back****************

-Lo veo y no lo creo, Severus Snape la persona que mas odio a Potter creyendo en su inocencia-dijo con burla al terminar de ver el recuerdo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le cuestiono con desconfianza ya que eso solo lo sabia Dumbledore.

-Eso ya no importa, a fin de cuentas eso no salvo al chico de la muerte-dijo con total indiferencia.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? Y ¿Qué relación tienes con Potter?-su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encajar las nuevas piezas en el puzzle.

-Ya se lo dije soy Ciel Moonlight, profesor Snape-dijo con burla impresa en su voz aunque su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

-Deja de mentir, una persona normal no necesita recordarse a si mismo quien es-rebatió su respuesta.

-Una persona que se ha perdido en la oscuridad si lo necesita-le dijo de forma cortante-no todos tenemos una vida feliz-dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre.

-¿Acaso crees que me voy a tragar esa sarta de tonterías?-le dijo con molestia-estoy seguro que tu no eres quien dices ser-le dijo de forma directa.

-¿A sí? entonces sea tan amable de ilustrarme y decirme quien soy realmente-le planto frente, ya no era ese Harry que se tragaba sus insultos y se dejaba humillar por Snape, nunca mas dejaría que lo humillaran. Al ver esa mirada furiosa tan familiar no pudo mas que sorprenderse, si hacia algunos pequeños cambios era evidente quien era.

-Harry Potter-le dijo con convicción-no me di cuenta antes porque tu aspecto ha cambiado y te haz convertido en un maestro al momento de ocultar tus emociones-Harry estaba que no se lo creía-sin embargo hace unos momentos me mostraste una mirada de odio idéntica a la que Lily me dio en nuestra ultima pelea, no importa que tus ojos sean de otro color la mirada es la misma.

-Ja ja ja ja-se rió sin ganas-traicionado por mis emociones-dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello que traía suelto-creo que ha estas alturas negarlo es inútil ya que usted no es tan entupido como parece.

-Por esta ocasión tomare eso como un cumplido-dijo mientras una venita comenzaba a aparecer en su sien.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Snape se dedico a observarlo.

-Tengo que avisarle al director-le dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Para que me mande de regreso a azkaban-dijo con sarcasmo-no gracias, así estoy bien-dijo con burla.

-¿Entonces que propones?-le miro exasperado, al parecer todos los acontecimientos lo habían vuelto frió y sarcástico.

-Usted no escucho nada, ni sabe nada y yo sigo siendo un alumno nuevo que acaba de llegar a Hogwart-le dijo de forma simple.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-su ceño se frunció al escuchar su solución, la cual nunca aceptaría.

-Valía la pena intentarlo-fue todo lo que respondió.

-A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al ya no poder aguantar la curiosidad que sentía.

-No se usted pero yo solo vengo a hacer una cosa al baño-dijo con tono burlón y una sonrisa inocente.

-Potter-le advirtió Snape ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-No vuelva a llamarme así-le dijo con un tono muy serio-quiero que entienda muy bien esto: Harry Potter esta muerto desde el día que fue traicionado-su voz trasmitía odio puro, el cual comenzaba a hacer que su poder comenzara a fluir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Es completamente necesaria mi presencia-decía con un fastidio evidente, mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de las instalaciones de Pandora.

-Por décima vez, si es necesaria-le decía un muy enojado Gabrial a Axel, es que parecía niño chiquito muele y muele con sus cosas.

-Huuuui que genio, ya cásate-le dijo haciendo que Gabriel se enojara mas e iba a replicarle pero sintió una extraña sensación y a su mente llego la imagen del espejo-¿pasa algo malo?-le pregunto al ver que palidecía.

-El espejo-dijo en un susurro antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia la sala donde se guardaban las tres reliquias, Axel iba detrás de él sin comprender que pasaba.

Al llegar Gabriel fue directamente donde se encontraba colocado el espejo y pudo comprobar con asombro que estaba emitiendo una débil aura a su alrededor.

-¿Pero que demonios?-no entendía que estaba pasando ya que nunca haba escuchado que algo parecido pasara antes.

-¿Por qué esta brillando?-pregunto Axel a un lado del chico mirando con interés lo que pasaba.

-No lo se, nunca he escuchado que en la familia cuenten algo parecido a esto-dijo desconcertado por el espectáculo, de un momento a otro una luz amatista salio del espejo y atravesó el techo.

-Eso en definitiva no es algo normal-su vista estaba fija en el techo, mas específicamente donde la esfera de luz había atravesado el techo.

-No, ¿en serio?-le rebatió con sarcasmo puro, ante esto Axel lo vio de mala manera.

-Estoy hablando en serio-su tono era muy serio-creo que por el momento debemos mantener esto en secreto-Gabriel estaba por oponerse pero Axel no lo dejo-suficiente tiene Marius tratando de descubrir quien va tras el ojo como para agregarle otra preocupación mas-el otro no tuvo argumentos para contradecirlo así que acepto, al parecer Axel aun le tenia cariño al líder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

De repente sintió que alguien lo llamaba, no sabia con exactitud que o quien pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tenia que asistir al llamado lo mas rápido posible, así que como pudo se safo de Snape e ignorando sus llamados salio lo mas rápido que pudo guiándose solo por su instinto.

Llego a la entrada y sin pensarlo dos veces salio del castillo seguido muy de cerca por un fastidiado Snape que no pensaba dejar las cosas así, había llegado muy lejos para ahora ignorarlo. Así fue como terminaron internándose en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Hasta donde piensas ir?-le pregunta una vez que sintió que estaban muy adentro del lugar.

-Esta cerca-fue todo lo que respondió mientras miraba a todos lado buscando algo.

-¿El que esta cerca?-le pregunto sin comprender que le había pasado para cambiar tan rápido su comportamiento.

-Tu me llamaste ¿verdad?-tenia su vista fija frente a él, sin embargo Snape solo llego a captar por un momento una luz amatista.

_-"Por favor ayúdame, no permitas que se vuelva a repetir"-_escucho que una voz femenina le hablaba en su mente.

-¿De que estas hablando?¿a que quieres que te ayude?-dijo sin ser conciente que fue en voz alta, Snape frunció el ceño al no saber de que iba todo esto.

La esfera se acerco a Harry y lentamente se fue introduciendo en su cuerpo mandándole unos recuerdos.

*****************Flash back*********************

-No pueden hacer eso-decía un joven con desesperación-su cuerpo no lo soportara por mucho tiempo.

-Lo sabemos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-le respondió el que parecía el líder en esa reunión-si ella no hace su trabajo todos moriremos.

-Estas diciendo que prefieres sacrificarla a ella por el bien de todos-sus manos estaba apretadas fuertemente por el enojo que sentía.

-Se que es algo injusto-él mismo sabia que no podía justificar el sacrificar una vida por salvar todo un pueblo pero en esos momentos era lo único que podía hacer.

-¿Injusto? Eso es quedarse corto-se burlo del líder sin importarle ofenderlo.

-Cálmate-escucho esa dulce y familiar voz-fui yo quien se ofreció, el líder no tiene la culpa.

-Pero…-trato de rebatir su respuesta sin embargo la joven no lo dejo.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien-trato de tranquilizarlo, regalandole una hermosa sonrisa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Dijiste que estarías bien, ¿me mentiste Marlon?-preguntaba el chico al ver a la joven con un semblante pálido, desde hace días estaba en cama pues ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-No es nada, seguro que después de un buen descanso volveré a la normalidad-desestimo el asunto.

-Eres pésima mintiéndome-le regaño al descubrir la mentira de la chica-¿Por qué no dejas esto?-trato de convencerla.

-No puedo hacerle esto a todas las personas del pueblo-le dijo como toda explicación.

-¿Y que hay de ti? También mereces tener una vida normal-su mirada era triste.

-No te preocupes, soy feliz sabiendo que gracias a mi todas las personas que me son importantes vivirán-dijo con sinceridad.

-Te prometo que buscare una forma de ayudarte para que no tengas que sacrificarte-dijo con firmeza antes de irse, dejando a la chica con un mal presentimiento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Marlon le preguntaba al joven, mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a ella.

-No llores, te dije que buscaría la forma de salvarte y lo logre-trato de consolarla, entre sus manos brillaba el causante de todo.

-Pero a que precio lo hiciste-le dijo con la voz impregnada de tristeza al ver en ruinas lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo muy prospero, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos.

-Ellos solo obtuvieron lo que merecían-dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonar lo que hiciste-le dijo con melancolía viendo las cenizas que quedaban de lo que un día fue su hogar.

******************Fin flash back**********************

Sin poder evitarlo una solitaria lagrima broto de sus ojos, por alguna razón estos recuerdos eran diferentes ya que en esta ocasión el mismo llego a sentir lo mismo que esa muchacha y sin poder evitarlo el sueño que tuviera hace poco acudió a su mente.

_-"Haz visto lo que paso y también lo que pasara"-_escucho de nuevo la voz y solo pudo asociarla a la joven que aparecía en los recuerdos_-"tú eres el único con el poder necesario para evitar que vuelva a pasar"._

Una sonrisa amarga se instalo en su rostro, de nuevo le querían cargar un destino demasiado pesado para él, solo que esta vez no tenia nada por lo que quisiera pelear.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego a aceptarlo?-dijo con cautela sin importarle que Snape no quitara su vista de él en ningún momento.

_-"Entonces todo estará perdido y tu sueño se cumplirá"-_dijo con melancolía en su voz.

-Lamento decirte que escogiste a la persona equivocada-le rebatió con burla-llegaste algo tarde, ya que ahora en mi corazón solo hay lugar para la venganza.

_-"Yo aceptare lo que decidas, solo te pido que lo piense muy bien"-_la esfera amatista salio de su cuerpo y se desintegro en el aire.

-¿Venganza?¿y de quien exactamente te quieres vengar?-en cuanto Snape termino su pregunta lo demás paso demasiado rápido, un momento Harry estaba delante de él y al otro había desaparecido.

-De todos eso traidores que iban a permitir que me pudriera en azkaban-dijo una voz siseante en su oído, de un rápido movimiento se alejo quedando de frente a Harry quien lucia unos amenazadores ojos carmín parecidos a los de un dragón furioso además que podían vislumbrarse unos pequeños colmillos que solo lo hacían ver mas aterrador y que decir de sus uñas que en ese momento tenían apariencia de garras, lo cual hizo retroceder instintivamente a Snape al sentirse en peligro-mas te vale mantener esa boca cerrada ya que si me llego a enterar que le haz contado a alguien sobre nuestra conversación no me tocare el corazón para acabar contigo o cualquiera que se meta en mi camino-con una garra acaricio suavemente su mejilla-he visto que tú no eres parte de ellos, solo por eso te perdonare la vida pero si intentas detenerme no correrás con la misma suerte-dicho esto comenzó a internarse mas en el bosque necesitaba estar solo para poder tranquilizarse, además que tenia que decidir rápido si iba a confiarle a Snape algo tan valioso como su verdadera identidad aunque por el momento parecía muy asustado que estaba seguro no se atrevería a abrir la boca.

"_¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Ese esta muy lejos de ser el Potter que todos conocían y esa apariencia_" a pesar que Harry ya no estaba presente aun no podía dejar de temblar _"Dumbledore esta vez cometiste un error muy grande al no creer en Potter, ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos y enfrentarte al monstruo lleno de venganza que creaste"_ él supo desde el primer momento que vio al chico que nada bueno traería con él pero la verdad era mucho peor de lo que creyó _"solo espero que inocentes no se vean involucrados en esto"_ por el comportamiento del chico sabia que a él no le importaría quien saliera herido con tal de cumplir su venganza, tal vez sonara egoísta pero a pesar que el chico había venido por venganza le alegraba que estuviera con vida, solo esperaba que no se perdiera en la oscuridad en la que parecía había entrado obligado sin embargo se había quedado ahí por elección propia.

Continuara…

* * *

**Después de todo un mes de ausencia por fin me llego algo de inspiración (y que inspiración O_O), lo cierto es que no había podido escribir algo decente porque he estado algo ocupada con algunas cosillas aparte que me he enviciado leyendo mangas XD.**

**Bueno estoy dando pie a que Harry piense en comenzar una alianza con los chismosos Slytherin , además que ahora que Snape lo descubrió debe decidir si es de confianza y contarle todo para que lo ayude o hacer algo para callarle la boca (y no, no pienso matarlo).**

**Ya comencé a revelar para donde están jalando las lealtades de Remus y Sirius (ya era hora que se enterara de algo ¿no?), además que le daré mas poderes a Harry que le serán muy útiles, los cuales se Irán revelando con el paso de la historia.**

**Los ultimos recuerdos estan relacionados con…..bueno si no lo notaron ni maiz vuelvan a leerlo ya que esto les puede dar una pista de una parte importante de la trama, en cuanto a si reconsiderara Harry ayudar a Marlon pues lo sabrán mas adelante aunque lo veo muy difícil ya que en la mente de nuestro protagonista solo ahí espacio para venganza y planes malvados muajajaja (no estoy diciendo que se convertirá en un villano, pero sus razones tiene para actuar así).**

**Como pequeño extra contestare review (me remuerde la conciencia no haberlo hecho antes T_T) pero solo los del capitulo anterior.**

**lady potter.-bueno ahora mismo a Harry no le interesa saber que tan arrepentida esta Herma si que esta algo difícil que piense en perdonarla, respecto al torneo ya estoy maquinando una buena forma de pasar desapercibido.**

**satorichiva.-ha sido demasiado por lo que atenido que pasar que es lógico su cambio, en cuanto a su crimen no puse todo y mas bien solo lo puse a grandes rasgos por que ya habrá tiempo para que algunos detalles de suma importancia sean revelados, solo que creí que aun no era el momento así que por ahora tus dudas no pueden ser resueltas en lo que a ese tema se refiere. Lo cierto es que inconcientemente el chico llama la atención sin querer.**

**Juaanmi.- muchas gracias por tu comentario por muy corto que sea a mi me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien le agrada lo que escribo.**

**Simon de Escorpiao.-por ahora veo muy difícil a un Harry bondadoso pero ya veremos mas adelante, en cuanto a Neville aun no estoy muy segura ya que no quiero que muchos se enteren de la verdad tan pronto, además que por el momento esta ocupado con otras cosas para llevar sus planes a cabo y esta el hecho que no quiere crear lazos por miedo a ser traicionado de nuevo. Para su castigo me estoy tomando mi tiempo ya que dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frió muajajaja XD.**

**Teocracia.- muchas gracias por las ideas que me haz dado, me han ayudado a inspirarme y escribir algo que este a la altura de los fieles lectores.**

**Agus.- me alegra que sea de tu agrado para mi es una gran satisfacción saber que mi esfuerzo al escribir la no esta pasando en vano, pronto aparecerá Sirius solo que no puedo meterlo a la historia sin tener muy claro cual será su papel dentro de la historia pero te prometo que lo meteré lo mas rápido que pueda y pues no te prometo mucho con las actualizaciones ya que a veces me dan bloqueos de escritor(patético pero cierto T_T).**

**Parece que eso es todo, espero me llegue algo e inspiración pronto.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben, manden un review .**

**¡matta ne¡**


	14. Lluvia de fuego

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 13 Lluvia de fuego_

Marius estaba en su despacho revisando algunos papeles, pues dirigir una organización tan grande y poder mantenerla en las sombras no era algo muy fácil que digamos, sin embargo en ese momento su mente no estaba concentrada en el contenido de los papeles.

"_Siento que he olvidado algo muy importante, algo que podrá causar una catástrofe en el futuro_" pensaba nerviosamente, desde hace unos días tenia un sentimiento de inquietud que no lo dejaba en paz, aunque por mas que trataba de descubrir el origen de tal emoción no tenia mucho éxito, aumentando su nerviosismos "_tal vez solo es el nerviosismo de saber que alguien va tras la pista del pergamino del ermitaño"_ trataba de creer que eso era lo que sentía.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta, mucho menos fue conciente cuando la abrieron.

-¿Disculpe, podemos entrar?-pregunto Gabriel desde la entrada, tal vez era de mala educación lo que hizo pero ya estaba en su limite y sabia que Axel se pondría mas pesado si venían por nada, así que al no recibir respuesta se aventuro a abrir.

-¿He?-fijo su vista en la puerta encontrándose con Gabriel y Axel parados en la entrada.

-¿Pasa algo malo, viejo?-le pregunto mientras entraba al despacho y se sentaba en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio sin esperar permiso del mayor.

-¡Axel¡-le regaño escandalizado por la forma en que se dirigió al actual líder de Pandora, pues no era cualquier persona-lo siento señor Levin-se disculpo apenado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, yo se que Axel es así-le dijo de forma conciliadora mostrando una sonrisa tranquila, sin mas remedio Gabriel entro y cerro la puerta.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono desinteresado de antes.

-A ti no puedo engañarte ¿verdad?-le dijo de forma cansada-lo cierto es que no estoy muy seguro.

-Eso lo explica todo-dijo con sarcasmo puro ganándose un codazo por parte de Gabriel que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Tal vez solo sean delirios de un viejo-trato de quitarle importancia al asunto pues ni siquiera estaba seguro del motivo de su preocupación.

-Tal vez-dijo no creyéndose para nada eso-pero tú no eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa por nada.

-Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros, lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos-dijo con firmeza en sus palabras.

-Lo que pasa es que desde hace días tengo la sensación que he olvidado algo muy importante pero no logro saber el que-decidió confiar en los chicos.

-Eso es extraño-dijo para si mismo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para seguir meditando las cosas porque se escucho un ploc y detrás de él apareció alguien.

-¡Maldito bastardo¡ por que no pudo elegir otro momento para ser una vieja chismosa-comenzó con gritos pero conforme seguía hablando comenzaba a bajar el tono hasta llegar a susurros-¿cree que tengo tiempo para estar lidiando con él?.

-¿Harry?-fue lo único que pudo articular Axel al voltear y encontrarse con el chico, tenia una cara de momento kodak y los otros dos no se quedaban atrás, en especial cierto hombre mayor-Harry-volvió a llamar al ver que el chico seguía hablando sin ponerles atención.

-Pero es que no pudo elegir mejor momento para entrometerse, como no tengo nada mas en que pensar-decía mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la oficina sin ver a donde había llegado, a Axel le comenzaba a dar un tic nervioso en el ojo al ver como era vilmente ignorado.

-¡Potter¡-grito fastidiado y algo mareado de verlo dar vueltas como gato enjaulado.

-¡¿Que?¡-le grito inconcientemente pues en esos momentos estaba muy fastidiado.

-Contrólate-le dijo con un tono peligroso, además que Harry fue capaz de captar la amenaza implícita por lo que se calló guardándose sus replicas-bien-dijo al ver que acataba la orden-ahora podrías ilustrarme y decirme ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pero lo mas importante ¿Qué son esas pintas que traes?.

-¿Hu?-fue entonces que se paro a ver donde estaba y para su sorpresa no se le hacia familiar-pues lo que pasa es que el idiota de Snape me descubrió y me fastidio por lo que tuve que actuar.

-Eso no responde ninguna de mis preguntas-le dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía.

-A eso voy-le regaño por haberlo interrumpido a medio relato-como decía me hizo enojar y lo puse en su lugar, solo que el enojo no se me pasaba así que decidí visitarte para tranquilizarme un poco, no fuera la de malas y terminara destruyendo Hogwarts-lo decía como si eso fuera algo natural-y aquí estoy.

-¿Te escapaste de Hogwarts sin avisar a nadie?-cuestiono un no muy feliz Gabriel, en su voz se distinguía un tono de reproche.

-¿Tu también estabas aquí desde el principio?-pregunto al apenas percatarse de su presencia, una venita apareció en la cien de Gabriel _"debe ser la influencia de Axel"_ pensaba fastidiado por el comentario.

-Así se hace chico-lo felicito al ver lo fácil que se le daba molestar a Gabriel.

-¿Hogwarts?-hablo por primera vez Marius-espera, ¿estas diciendo que tu apenas eres un estudiante y fuiste capaz de atravesar nuestra súper fuerte y eficiente seguridad?-decía con incredulidad impresa en su voz.

-¿Seguridad?-pregunto extrañado-¿de que me esta hablando?-volteo a ver a Axel con clara confusión pintada en su cara.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?-Gabriel era conciente de que Harry no era un chico ordinario pero eso era demasiado.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo, no podía creer que existiera una persona capaz de pasar su seguridad y no darse cuenta de su existencia-Axel ¿tu conoces a este chico verdad?.

-Algo así-le respondió de forma vaga, como quien no quiere la cosa y fijo su atención de nuevo en Harry-tú aun no me dices por que vas con esa apariencia-trato de desviar el tema.

-¿A que te refieres?-al ver la cara de confusión del chico supo que este no era conciente de su imagen.

-_speculum__-_dijo una vez tuvo su varita en mano, al instante apareció frente al desconcertado chico un espejo de cuerpo completo flotando.

-No te pases-dijo alucinado al ver la imagen que le regresaba el espejo-¿Por qué me veo así?.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón-dijo con burla, hasta en los momento critico no podía evitar sacar ese lado suyo.

-¿Y ahora que rayos voy a hacer?-decía con desesperación- no puedo regresar a la escuela así-de un momento a otro una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Es definitivo-dijo con actitud muy seria-haz perdido la cordura-dijo de forma dramática Axel.

-No es eso-le dijo con tono enojado-lo que pasa es que ya comprendo porque ese grasiento tenia semejante cara de terror-sonrió maliciosamente.

-Nos alegra que te hayas divertido pero debes concentrarte en las prioridades-le dijo Gabriel con tono serio.

-Bueno viejo, creo que tendremos que aplazar la reunión para otro momento-dijo con voz fingidamente triste-yo me comunico contigo para concertar la próxima reunión-dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Harry por un brazo y lo jalaba hacia la puerta-no vemos-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del despacho arrastrando a un confundido Harry.

-Ese chico es la razón de que haya decidido ayudarnos ¿verdad?-mas que pregunta fue una afirmación.

-¿He? Si….bueno….vera...-no sabia que responder a su declaración pues no estaba seguro de cuanto podía contarle.

-No te preocupes, no necesitas decirme nada pues entiendo que sus razones deben tener para no querer decirme nada y lo respeto-le tranquilizo al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-No es que no quiera decirle, lo que pasa es que yo no tengo el derecho a contarle algo que no me pertenece-se disculpo pues por mas que deseara compartir lo que sabia con Marius, era conciente que los únicos con derecho a decidir eso eran Axel y Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En toda su vida nunca se había sentido tan asustado hasta ahora, ni siquiera sintió ese horrible sentimiento estando frente al lord y eso ya era decir mucho, sin embargo lo peor no era el sentimiento sino quien se lo provocaba. No sabia que era lo peor si saber que Harry Potter estaba vivo y no estaba muy feliz que digamos o que ya no era ese niño ingenuo que creía en las buenas intenciones de las personas, sino ese ser aterrador que le ponía los pelos de punta, además como bono extra podía apostar su vida a que era tremendamente poderoso.

En cuanto se recompuso del shock de los acontecimientos de hace poco regreso al castillo, llegando tarde a su clase lo cual extraño mucho a los alumnos pues en toda la historia desde que era profesor de pociones nunca había llegado tarde.

-¿Estas bien padrino?-esta pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos que solo giraban en torno a una persona.

-¿Draco? ¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto desconcertado ya que no tenia clases con los de 6to.

-Pues ya se regó el chisme que llegaste tarde a una clase y que además estabas extraño, así que vine a ver como estabas-le dijo de forma sincera.

-No esperaba menos de esa bola de chismosos Gryffindor de 4to-dijo con fastidio al recordar con quien era su primera clase.

-¿Puedo saber a que se debió tu retrazo?-le pregunto con genuina curiosidad en su voz, Snape volvió a recordar al causante.

-Draco ¿haz visto a Moonlight?-le dijo con un tono muy serio algo que preocupo a Draco.

-Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde el desayuno-le comento pues después que saliera precipitadamente del gran comedor no lo había vuelto a ver y eso que tenia las mismas clases que él.

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente-dijo fijando su vista en su ahijado-aléjate de Moonlight, no importa como pero mantente lo mas lejos posible de él ¿entiendes?.

-¿Pasa algo malo con él?-le pregunto confundido por su pedido-¿hay algo que deba saber?-indago en el asunto.

-Esto esta fuera de tu alcance, por tu propio bien lo mejor es que te alejes de él-evito darle muchos detalles pues podía ver como estaba comenzando a despertar su curiosidad-Draco él no es alguien con quien puedas jugar sin quemarte, Moonlight es una persona muy peligroso-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de irse a su despacho dejando a un Draco muy confundido por la extraña actitud de su padrino hacia Moonlight y una gran curiosidad por saber lo que el hombre descubrió del chico.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿En que rayos estabas pensando? O lo siento no estabas pensando ¿verdad?-le iba reclamando mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Pandora.

-Ya párale-trato de frenar el regaño-yo solo quería hablar contigo pero al parecer es un mal momento.

-¿En serio? No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo puro en su voz, ahora tenia que pensar en lo que le diría al viejo la próxima vez que se vieran y le preguntara sobre el incidente y su relación con Harry.

-O claro, como pude ser tan idiota para pensar que te importaría escuchar lo que tengo que decirte-le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Yo no dije eso-le rebatió no gustándole a donde iban las cosas-solo digo que no es el momento y el lugar-trato de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Qué no es el momento y el lugar?-le dijo con tono irónico-entonces ¿dime cuando será exactamente? Porque yo no lo se.

-No me refiero a eso-le dijo con exasperación, ya recordaba porque no le gustaba pelear con el chico, era un cabeza dura como él.

-¿Entonces a que?-le reto, estaba algo alterado recordando la razon por la que habia querido ver a Axel, esa cosa fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba lo que mostró y le dijo, eso era más de lo que podría prever.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-pregunto al ver como el chico estaba mandando la calma de vacaciones.

-¿Qué me pasa?¿en serio quieres saber que me pasa?-dijo parándose por completo y con la vista fija en Axel-¡me pasa que todas las personas en las que confiaba y creía me traicionaron abandonándome a mi suerte cuando mas las necesitaba¡-era demasiado lo que estaba pasando que ya no era capaz de controlar el remolino de emociones que tenia dentro-¡me pasa que duele darme cuenta de todo lo que perdí por su culpa y ellos hayan podido seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado-recordó como todas las personas que conoció siguieron con su vida sin importarles por lo que él paso, su voz se iba apagando- y ahora que por fin puedo tener mi venganza viene esa cosa a decirme que solo yo puedo salvar a esas personas y si no lo hago todos morirán-termino en un susurro y con la voz quebrada.

-¿De que estas hablando?-su mente trabajaba a mil tratando de procesar lo que había dicho Harry pero aun así había lagunas en lo que decía.

-Quiere que salve a las personas que mas daño me han hecho-las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, tenia una mano sujetando su cabeza con desesperación-pero si no lo hago no habrá de quien vengarme y todo por esa cosa-dijo recordando la hermosa joya que ese hombre tenia en sus manos.

-Explícate mejor que no puedo entenderte-dijo de forma nerviosa, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué quieres que explique? Si no hago algo la tragedia de Sabrie se repetirá-le dijo con cansancio en su voz.

-¿Como?-su voz tembló al escuchar lo ultimo-¿Qué sabes sobre la tragedia de Sabrie?¿donde escuchaste sobre eso?-le preguntaba con nerviosismo evidente.

-No lo se, esas palabras aparecieron en mi mente-le dijo con toda sinceridad, lo cual Axel noto-tu sabes algo de eso ¿verdad?, si sabes algo dímelo-le pidió.

-No es tan fácil-le evadió de forma evidente-las cosas comienzan a tomar un rumbo que no me gusta para nada-dijo para él mismo.

-Eso tiene que ver con el ojo de hades ¿cierto?-mas que nada eso solo era una corazonada pero al ver como Axel empalidecía al escucharlo supo que estaba en lo correcto.

-Primero busquemos la forma de regresarte a la normalidad y luego hablamos de esto-le propuso no muy seguro de lo que decía-aunque creo tener una idea de lo que te pasa-de manera descarada cambio el tema de conversación.

-¿A si? Porque no me lo explica señor inteligencia-le siguió la corriente pues vio que no le podría sacar nada en esos momentos, ya buscaría una oportunidad para sonsacarle todo lo que supiera respecto a ese tema pues estaba seguro que por mas que investigara no encontraría nada relevante, además ahora estaba demasiado cansado tanto mental como físicamente.

-Creo que estas liberando tu poder inconcientemente y eso causa que tu apariencia tenga cambios notables, he visto casos parecidos pero como no tienen tus antecedentes no puedo estar seguro-dijo recordando de donde venían los poderes de Harry- y si mi teoría es correcta solo necesitas poner en orden tus emociones.

-Eso es todo-le dijo con escepticismo al no creerse que la solución fuera tan fácil como lo planteaba.

-Dije que si "mi teoría" era cierta, además no pierdes nada con intentarlo-le rebatió su comentario-será mejor ir a un lugar mas privado-le dijo al escuchar pasos acercándose a donde estaban, ante esto Harry lo tomo de una mano y los desapareció.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Emil Lambo era un hombre muy perceptivo que sabía cuando debía hablar o quedarse callado siendo lo último en esta ocasión, se encontraba un poco nervioso pues no sabia los motivos de su jefe para llamarlo pero sabia que seria una mala idea preguntarle antes de que el le dirigiera la palabra; en estos momentos su señor se encontraba muy concentrado escribiendo no se que en una carpeta.

-Listo-dijo levantando la mirada por primera vez desde que Emil entrara al despacho-toma-le ofreció la carpeta donde minutos antes estuvo escribiendo algo.

-Disculpe pero ¿que es esto?-le pregunto en cuanto tuvo la carpeta entre sus manos.

-Eso mi querido Emil es todo lo que necesitas saber para hacer con éxito tu próxima misión-le dijo de forma enigmática.

-¿Puedo saber cual es esa misión?-le pregunto con precaución ya que conocía al hombre y sabia que si lo hacia enojar le iría mal.

-Tu misión es infiltrarte en Pandora y traerme el pergamino del ermitaño-en cuanto escucho eso su cuerpo se helo, nunca creyó que él seria el elegido para llevar a cabo tan importante misión.

-Pe..pero se..señor-trato de rebatir la decisión al ser conciente de los riesgos que corría si llegaba a fallar.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tendrás éxito en tu encomienda-le dijo con confianza en su voz-puedes tomar a cuantos hombres creas necesario para llevar a cabo con éxito la misión.

-Es…esta bien-dijo dando un suspiro de resignación, sin perder tiempo abrió la carpeta para darle una hojeada a los datos, encontrándose con una información muy precisa de las instalaciones y su personal _"¿de donde rayos saco esta información?"._

-Confió en que no me defraudaras-ese comentario lo saco de su revisión.

-Si señor-dijo cerrando la carpeta y saliendo del despacho de su jefe, le esperaban largas noches sin dormir por estar trazando el mejor plan posible para llevar con éxito su misión, pues un fallo significaría su muerte.

/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El día había pasado rápido y ya era hora de la cena, todos estaban reunidos para la última comida del día.

-Snape ¿el señor Moonlight te aviso que pensaba faltar a clases hoy?-le pregunto Remus al recordar que no había asistido a DCAO, ante la mención de Harry el profesor Snape no pudo evitar atragantarse con el bocado que estaba masticando-¿estas bien?.

-¿Por qué me preguntas?-le cuestiono una vez se trago el bocado, desde que Remus menciono a Moonlight el director estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

-Porque tú eres su jefe de casa y si algo le paso se te debió haber informado-le dijo un poco extrañado por el cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo el pocionista.

-No tengo la menor idea del por que no asistió a clases pero en cuanto lo vea hablare con él y le daré el castigo correspondiente-fue todo lo que contesto.

"_Aquí pasa algo extraño, si no malinterprete las cosas entonces Snape estaba interesado en Moonlight pero ahora parece no querer saber nada de él"_ creía que había algo muy extraño con el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Snape sin embargo no eran amigo como para que se tomara la libertad de preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Ahora que lo dicen, el señor Moonlight tampoco asistió a mi clase-dijo el profesor Flitwick que estaba cerca de ellos y escucho su platica.

-Lo mas seguro es que no haya asistido a ninguna clase hoy-esta vez fue Dumbledore quien se metió en la conversación.

-no creo que algún Slytherin sepa algo ya que parece que a Moonlight no le gusta relacionarse con los demás-dijo Snape al recordar lo que le había dicho hace poco Draco sobre el chico.

-Tal ver Hermione sepa algo-dijo Remus ya que recordaba haberlos visto juntos un par de veces.

-¿Granger?¿que es lo que puede decirnos ella?-no entendía porque esa sabelotodo podría saber algo del asunto.

-Los he visto platicando un par de veces, así que pienso que podrían ser amigos y tal vez le haya dicho algo a ella-explico Remus como si fuera algo normal, un recuerdo le llego a Snape.

***************Flash back**************

-Lamento decirte que escogiste a la persona equivocada-le rebatió con burla-llegaste algo tarde, ya que ahora en mi corazón solo hay lugar para la venganza.

_-"Yo aceptare lo que decidas, solo te pido que lo piense muy bien"-_la esfera amatista salio de su cuerpo y se desintegro en el aire.

-¿Venganza?¿y de quien exactamente te quieres vengar?-en cuanto Snape termino su pregunta lo demás paso demasiado rápido, un momento Harry estaba delante de él y al otro había desaparecido.

-De todos eso traidores que iban a permitir que me pudriera en azkaban-dijo una voz siseante en su oído, de un rápido movimiento se alejo quedando de frente a Harry quien lucia unos amenazadores ojos carmín parecidos a los de un dragón furioso además que podían vislumbrarse unos pequeños colmillos que solo lo hacían ver mas aterrador y que decir de sus uñas que en ese momento tenían apariencia de garras, lo cual hizo retroceder instintivamente a Snape al sentirse en peligro-mas te vale mantener esa boca cerrada ya que si me llego a enterar que le haz contado a alguien sobre nuestra conversación no me tocare el corazón para acabar contigo o cualquiera que se meta en mi camino-con una garra acaricio suavemente su mejilla-he visto que tú no eres parte de ellos, solo por eso te perdonare la vida pero si intentas detenerme no correrás con la misma suerte-dicho esto comenzó a internarse mas en el bosque necesitaba estar solo para poder tranquilizarse, además que tenia que decidir rápido si iba a confiarle a Snape algo tan valioso como su verdadera identidad aunque por el momento parecía muy asustado que estaba seguro no se atrevería a abrir la boca.

*******************Fin flash back*****************

"_Así que va en serio con lo destu venganza"_ su rostro perdió el color al comprender que Harry ya había comenzado con sus planes de venganza e iba muy en serio, ya que no creía que hubiera otra razón para que se acercara a Granger a quien consideraba una traidora.

-Severus ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Dumbledore al ver como había empalidecido de repente.

-No, creo que me iré a descansar-antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo salio lo mas rápido y discreto que pudo.

Tan solo había dado unos pasos fuera del gran comedor cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry saliendo de una esquina oscura de uno de los pasillos que llegaban al gran comedor.

-No hay nada de que hablar-se hizo el desentendido, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era estar a solas con Potter.

-Claro que lo hay-en un instante estaba junto a él-de usted depende si lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas-le dijo en un susurro.

-Vamos a mi despacho-dijo dándose por vencido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entre una y otra cosa que se le atravesaba a Gabriel, este no era capaz de ir a casa de Axel para ver que había pasado al final con Harry y por más preocupado que estuviera no podía irse y dejar sus deberes como miembro activo de Pandora. Sin embargo en cuanto por fin se vio desocupado no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo sin demora.

Llego por red flu la cual se encontraba en el vestíbulo y salio corriendo rumbo al despacho de Axel en cuanto llego a la casa.

-Axel-entro todo agitado por la carrera que había hecho hasta el lugar, al entrar se encontró a su amigo sentado en su sillón favorito con la vista en las pequeñas llamas de la chimenea-¿y Harry?¿pudiste resolver su problema?.

-Si, hace rato regreso a Hogwarts-le respondió de forma ausente.

-¿Paso algo que deba saber?-le inquirió al ver el estado en el que estaba ya que no se veía tan mal antes de irse con Harry de Pandora.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-fue la única respuesta que dio dejando desconcertado a Gabriel.

-¿Demasiado tarde para que?-el no se quedaría con la duda de saber lo que había pasado después que se fueran de Pandora.

-Ya es imposible dejar a Harry fuera de todo lo referente al ojo de hades-le dijo con cansancio.

-Eso no puede ser verdad-le dijo Gabriel sorprendido por el comentario de Axel, el asunto era mas grave de lo que pensó.

-Aunque no lo creas lo es, cuando hablamos saco a flote la tragedia de Sabrie-en cuanto escucho lo ultimo el chico se sorprendió-sabe sobre el ojo de hades y ahora sobre Sabrie, falta poco para que se entere de todo y sea imposible dejarlo al margen, sin embargo creo que esta mas involucrado de lo que se ve a simple vista.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-le dijo con voz preocupada, sabia que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

-Porque comienzo a creer que no es coincidencia que poco después que encuentro a Harry alguien va tras la pista del ojo de hades-dio un largo trago a su vaso con whisky de fuego-al principio pensé que era una coincidencia pero con lo que a pasado ya no se que pensar.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

-Permaneceré al lado de Harry y lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, si mis suposiciones son correctas le espera un largo y pesado camino por delante-dio un suspiro abatido-mucho peor del que ya a caminado-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar al despacho de Snape, si alguien los hubiera visto notaria la obvia tensión que existía entre los dos; a los pocos minutos llegaron frente al despacho y sin más entraron, una vez dentro nadie decía nada.

-¿Y bien?-Snape fue el primero en hablar al ver que Harry no tenia intenciones de comenzar.

-¿Bien que?-le pregunto haciéndose el desentendido para enojo de Snape.

-No te hagas el tonto Potter-le dijo con fastidio, a principio de cuentas él era quien había querido hablar.

-Le he dicho que no me llame así-le dijo en forma de siseo-no le recomiendo que tiente a su suerte-le recomendó/amenazo.

-Como sea-trato de aparentar que no le había afectado la amenaza implícita-fuiste tu quien quiso hablar conmigo no al revés.

-¿Qué es lo que va hacer a partir de ahora que sabe quien soy en realidad?-fue directo al grano.

-Depende-sus miradas se conectaron por un instante-¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir al estar aquí?-necesitaba saber a que debía atenerse.

-Ya se lo dije-su tono era muy serio-quiero venganza contra los traidores-dijo con firmeza.

-¿Por eso se esta acercando a Granger?-pensó que darle rodeos a las cosas seria una perdida de tiempo, además al parecer Potter no planeaba ocultarle sus intenciones.

-Si así fuera, eso no tiene nada que ver con usted, ya le dije que mientras no se meta en mis asuntos no tengo motivo para atacarlo-dijo haciendo referencia a la platica de la mañana.

-¿También vas a vengarte de Lupin y el pulgoso de Black?-no entendía por que le preguntaba eso.

-¿A que viene eso? Que yo recuerde no son tus mejores amigos que digamos-evadió la pregunta no porque no quisiera contestarle sino porque todavía no tenia una respuesta a la pregunta.

-Porque no simplemente te olvidas del asunto y disfrutas de la nueva vida que tienes-trato de razonar con Harry.

-¿Vida? Por favor no me haga reír-le dijo sarcásticamente-yo tuve una vida, pero se me fue arrebatada de la peor manera.

-….-Snape no fue capaz de contradecirlo pues sabia que era verdad, cada una de sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Ciel Moonlight es solo un contenedor de lo que quedo de Harry Potter-dijo con tono sombrío-un ser que solo es capaz de albergar odio y sed de venganza dentro de él.

-Una vez que logres tu venganza ¿que piensas hacer?-le dijo con tono indiferente aunque por dentro sentía lastima al ver y escuchar lo que quedaba del hijo de su amada Lily, del niño por el que arriesgo su vida para que pudiera ser feliz.

-Nada-fue su simple y escueta respuesta, le respondío tan rápido que parecía que lo había estado pensando desde hace tiempo.

-¿Nada?-no se esperaba esa respuesta, pensó que a lo mucho le diría que se iría al mundo muggle a vivir lejos de todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia.

-En estos momentos lo único que me mueve es mi deseo de venganza y una vez cumplida será el fin-le dijo de forma sincera ya que se lo debía, al final de la guerra se había enterado de todo lo que hizo por él, así que sentía que Snape tenia derecho a saber lo que seria de la vida que él con tanto afán había protegido.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-para esos momentos le importaba un comino mostrarle sus emociones al chico, por mas que hubiera odiado a James nunca le desearía ese final al chico.

-Ya he sido consumido por la oscuridad de mi corazón, a estas alturas nada puede salvarme y tampoco lo deseo-dijo con firmeza-para mi solo existe la venganza hacia aquellos que me lastimaron, ya no soy capaz de ver las buenas intenciones de la gente pues para mi todo aquel que se meta en mi camino hacia la venganza tiene que ser eliminado sin importar si es inocente o no-se levanto sin dejar de mirar a Snape-no le digo esto para que me entienda si no porque esta es mi forma de pagarle lo que hizo por mi en la guerra pero que quede claro que yo no doy segundas oportunidades y si me entero que esta interfiriendo en mi venganza le ira muy mal.

-Si lo quisieras podrías salir de la oscuridad en la que estas sumergido, yo mejor que nadie lo se-fue su ultimo intento de persuadirlo, Harry camino a la puerta y la abrió.

-Que pensaría de mi si le digo que después de probar la oscuridad-le mostró una sonrisa malvada que le erizo la piel a Snape-me gusto-y como si nada salio del despacho dejándo congelado en su lugar a Snape.

"_¿Por qué las cosas tenían que tomar este rumbo?_" pensaba abatido, estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que por un lado entendía las razones de Harry pero no creía que fuera correcto lo que el chico pensaba hacer pues podía hacerse una idea de por donde iba la cosa.

Mientras tanto afuera del despacho Harry se encontraba con otro problema, lo cual ya lo empezaba a cabrear.

-Es que ya nadie sabe el significado de privacidad-dijo con fastidio-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-dijo a lo que parecía ser la nada.

-Lo suficiente-se escucho que salía la respuesta de entre las sombras.

-¿Y ahora que?-era el colmo, tenia que ser un paranoico para que al fin pudiera mantener su identidad en secreto o que.

-¿Por qué deseas con tantas fuerzas vengarte?-le pregunto con curiosidad, sin poder contenerse.

-Ya estuvo bueno-dijo con cansancio y antes de que el otro registrara la acción Harry había sacado la varita y lanzado un hechizo-_Obliviate-_el cual le dio de lleno dejándolo inconciente-fue tu culpa por meterte donde no te llaman-le dijo a la persona inconciente-debería hacerle lo mismo a Snape y ahorrarme problemas-se quedo pensando un momento-naaaa así es mas divertido, quien sabe y a lo mejor al final termina siéndome de utilidad, bueno siempre y cuando no se le ocurra abrir la boca con el viejo come caramelos-paro de repente-¿hu? nunca le pregunte a Axel que lugar era ese al que llegue-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Continuara…

* * *

**Estoy gratamente sorprendida de que haya podido actualizar tan pronto pero al parecer tuve un golpe de inspiración y no quise desaprovecharlo y como resultado este capitulo.**

**Para empezar quisiera saber si creen que va a buen ritmo la historia o le tengo que dar un puchoncito (personalmente siento que voy un poco lenta pero si creen que voy a buen ritmo y solo son paranoias mías pues seguiré así).**

**Speculum-es un dizque hechizo inventado por mi (aunque solo es una palabra en latín XD) que según lo que encontré se traduce en espejo (si no ni modo eso encontré yo).**

**Los planes para obtener el pergamino del ermitaño están en marca y la duda más dudosa ¿de donde saco nuestro señor X la información que le dio a Emil? Nuestro nuevo secuaz del señor X que tendrá sus minutos de fama (si no es que capítulos), además para quien sea algo despistado ya he dado alguna información respecto al villano y la duda dudosa, asi que si lo haz notado bien por ti y guarda el secreto, si no pues amigo(a) eres algo lento(a) y si quieres saberlo vuelve a leer (o espera a que yo lo ponga en evidencia muajajajajaja XD).**

**Tal vez en cierto momento les parezca que Harry se ha vuelto bipolar, pero tienen que entender que no importa que tan maduro se comporte y lo poderoso que sea aun sigue siendo un adolescente en pleno crecimiento que ha pasado por mucho a muy corta edad (aunque a mi también me pareció que era bipolar en ciertos momentos pero hay que darle oportunidad de desahogarse al chamaco X3).**

**Además ya comenzamos a ver como Harry sin querer esta quedando en medio de una batalla que no le pertenece pero como tiene una suerte de los mil demonios no se podía escapar de esta, respecto a la referencia de "la tragedia de sabrie" debo confesar que ese nombre sale en el anime de Pandora Hearts (me declaro completamente culpable de plagiar el nombre) pero la historia es completamente diferente y se darán cuanta cuando sea hora de revelar esa parte del rompecabezas de la historia (cada vez saco mas incógnitas y respondo muy poco muajajajaja XD).**

**Y ¿quien fue el pobre diablo con el que Harry descargo su frustración? Bueno tal vez lo sepamos en el próximo capitulo o tal vez no XD kufufufufufu.**

**Respondiendo a los review:**

**seora potter.-bueno respondiendo a tu duda lamentablemente no se me permite revelar esa información ya que es clasificada, naaaaaaaa es broma XD lo cierto es que por lo que he pensado hasta ahora esos muggle solo son para aumentarle gravedad a su crimen, respecto a la identidad del villano pues si pusiste atención te habrás dado cuenta que ya la di y mas adelante daré mas dato que por ahora no creo sean necesarios para entender la trama y respecto a como tratara a Remus y Sirius aun no tengo bien definido cual será su forma de proceder ya que si es cierto que lo creyeron inocente el hecho de que se de a entender que nunca lo fueron a ver para hablar con el da en que pensar(luego aclarare bien eso) y tienes suerte que me llego algo de inspiración para poder hacer este capitulo pronto, por ultimo gracias por tu review espero disfrutes del rumbo que lleva la historia.**

**Agus.-gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review y mas aun por tu comentario que me anima a seguir escribiendo y tratar de mejorar con cada capitulo.**

**Vladislav.-etto pues lo cierto es que aun no he pensado en el final x que lo cierto es que no va ni a la mitad sin embargo tomare en cuanta tu comentario (además que me diste un posible final de cómo puedo acabarlo), así que prometo seguir tu consejo (o comentario , da igual X3 jajajajaja) y dejar un dark Harry hasta el final y respecto a lo de mi otro fic he decidido dejarlo a votación pues hasta ahora apenas esta tomando el rumbo de shonen ai (porque si lo dejo será shonen ai, o sea solo tocare el sentimiento y nada tan obvio solo insinuación ya que aun no me siento preparada para escribir un yaoi *O* ) pero si nadie vota pues seguiré con mi posible idea original (puede que me de la loquera y decida dejar a Draco y Harry con una hermosa amistad rayando en la fraternidad XD) aun no hay nada seguro.**

**¡Matta ne¡**


	15. Se abre el telón

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena

* * *

**

_Capitulo 14 Se abre el telón_

El tiempo había pasado con rapidez y estando a mediados de octubre, todos los alumnos se encontraban ansiosos por el comienzo del torneo que prometía ser algo inolvidable, sin embargo para Harry eso solo era un fastidio siendo que aun no encontraba alguna manera de salir bien librado de ese estúpido torneo.

Esa mañana Harry despertó con el presentimiento de que algo importante pasaría, aunque no estaba seguro del que, lo cual lo frustraba mucho, además del hecho de que había despertado con un dolor de cabeza algo fuerte, y aunque había estado tentado a saltarse las clases no quería a esa bola de acosadores merodeando su cuarto.

Durante todas las clases no pudo concentrarse al sentir como si la cabeza quisiera estallarle y justo en la clase de transformaciones que tenía antes de la comida, ya no pudo seguir mas pues el dolor era tal que su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, sin importarle nada se paro de su asiento para largarse del lugar.

-Señor Moonlight, ¿A dónde va sin permiso?-le cuestiono McGonagall al ver la repentina acción del joven.

-….-Harry trato de decir algo coherente pero le fue imposible, el dolor cada vez se hacia mas fuerte incapacitándolo para pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Señor Moonlight…-la profesora se preocupo al ver como su alumno se desplomaba en el suelo, por lo que se acerco a ver que le pasaba-¿se encuentra bien?.

En su mente comenzó a escuchar gritos desgarradores, incluso era capaz de sentir su miedo y dolor, trataba con todas sus fuerza de hacerlos callar pero estos no paraban, de repente su vista se fue aclarando solo que lo que vio le helo la sangre.

-No,no,no-negaba vehemente comenzándose a alejar de McGonagall, quien solo se preocupo mas al ver el rostro siempre impasible de su alumno lleno de terror absoluto.

-Señorita Granger, vaya por Poppy ahora-se giro hacia Hermione quien estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

-S..si-dijo vacilante antes de salir corriendo a la enfermería por Poopy, aun así no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada aterrada de su amigo.

-¡Basta¡-grito con desesperación tomándose la cabeza tratando de desvanecer las imágenes que se le mostraban, sintió como un liquido caliente resbalaba por sus mejillas-bas…ta-dijo en un susurro mientras su vista comenzaba a tomar un color carmín, casi parecía como si todo lo que viera estuviera cubierto de sangre.

-Minerva ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-alcanzo a escuchar Harry antes de caer en la inconciencia, lo único que deseaba era dejar de ver esas horribles imágenes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dumbledore caminaba apresuradamente hacia la enfermería, despues de que McGonagall fuera a su despacho a informarle del extraño incidente con el joven Moonlight había salido como ráfaga para ver como se encontraba el joven, justo cuando estaba llegando se encontró con Snape.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Que es tan importante para sacarme de mis clases?-le cuestiono irritado, ya que había sido interrumpido a mitad de sus clases.

-Un alumno de tu casa ha tenido...podría decirse accidente-trato de explicarle a Snape, aunque necesitaban hablar primero con Poppy antes de sacar conclusiones.

-¿Accidente?¿quien es el alumno?-fruncio el seño al ver la vaga información que el director le estaba dando, sin embargo el hecho de que lo hubieran llamado solo significaba que fue algo grave.

-Ciel Moonlight-eso si que lo desconcertó, él mismo había presenciado lo poderosos que era el chico, así que no entendía que lo había mandado a la enfermería.

-Sera mejor entrar para que Poppy nos pueda explicar lo que pasa con el señor Moonlight-le dijo abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro Snape al instante busco con su mirada al chico, encontrándolo recostado en una camilla hasta el rincón derecho cerca de la oficina de la enfermera.

-Director, Severus-vieron salir a Poppy de su oficina con una cara de total desconcierto.

-Poppy ¿sabes que le paso al señor Moonlight?-le cuestiono con tranquilidad, aunque estaba muy intrigado.

-No lo se-les dijo con sinceridad-le he hecho todo examen que se me ha ocurrido y no he encontrado nada malo, al menos físicamente.

-¿Entonces pudiera ser psicológico el daño?-cuestiono Snape frunciendo el ceño, la verdad no seria una novedad para él que el chico estuviera algo mal de la cabeza, lo que le preocupaba era lo que podría hacer en ese estado con todo el poder que poseía.

-No puedo asegurar nada hasta que despierte-siendo que no había manera de comprobar si el daño era psicológico mientras el chico no estuviera conciente.

-Esta bien, en cuanto despierte comunícanoslo inmediatamente-le ordeno el directos, a lo que la enfermera solo asintió y los dos hombres salieron de la enfermería.

-¿Pasa algo malo Severus?-cuestiono al verlo muy callado, ya que había esperado que le saltara a preguntas sobre como se había suscitado el accidente-¿algo te preocupa?.

-No es nada-mintió descaradamente, no podía decirle al director sobre todo lo que había descubierto, aunque sabia que este era un buen momento ya que el chico no podría hacerle nada, sentía que aun no era momento que Dumbledore lo supiera.

-Esta bien-dijo como si nada el director mientras se iba, aunque por dentro le hubiera gustado obligarlo a decirle lo que ocultaba, porque estaba seguro que algo ocultaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ese día el lugar estaba muy tranquilo siendo que había muy pocas personas merodeando pues la mayoría estaba ocupada buscando información sobre las sospechosas personas que últimamente estaban tras el rastro de Pandora, siendo que si la buscaban era para obtener el tan valioso tesoro que ellos resguardaban.

-En serio, no entiendo para que tengo que venir-refunfuñaba Axel quien era arrastrado por Gabriel-no hay nada de lo cual tenga que hablar con el viejo-recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amigo-auch, de cualquier forma él ya sabe que cuenta conmigo así que no le hayo lógica a estar aquí.

-Aun tienen cosas que arreglar, como la forma de contactar contigo en caso de emergencia-le dijo de forma que fue incapaz de rebatir su comentario.

-Esas son nimiedades que en cualquier momento se pueden discutir-respondió no dándole importancia al asunto-tan bonita noche y yo tengo que desperdiciarla hablando con el viejo-refunfuño algo irritado, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su acompañante.

-Te prometo que en cuanto termine la reunión serás completamente libre y no te llamaremos a menos que sea una emergencia-menciono Gabriel ya cansado de los berrinches de su amigo.

-Ho eso me parece….-de un momento a otro su rostro tomo un matiz muy serio-alguien a irrumpido en la fortaleza-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-¿De que estas hablando? Si ese fuera el caso las alarmas comenzarían a so…-fue interrumpido por el fuerte estrepito que hacían las alarmas dando la alerta de intrusos-¿Cómo lo supiste?-lo volteo a ver muy serio.

-Recuerda que mi padre fue quien creo las barreras que protegen la fortaleza-explico mientras comenzaba una carrera hacia el lado norte del lugar-así que he podido sentir las distorsiones que han creado los intrusos para traspasarla.

-¿A dónde vamos?-cuestiono Gabriel detrás de Axel, ya que solo lo estaba siguiendo por instinto.

-A darle la bienvenida a los invitados inesperados-fue lo único que necesito saber para que siguieran su camino.

-No, ustedes vallan a la sala ónix y protejan las llaves-escucharon que hablaban a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontraron con un muy serio Marius.

-Estas bromeando viejo, no pienso perderme la diversión-le dijo de forma sarcástica Axel.

-Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que solo vendrías aquí para cumplir tu rol de guardián-le dijo calmadamente-y creo yo que este es un buen momento para que lo cumplas-le dio una cálida sonrisa-nosotros nos encargaremos de los intrusos.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua al no poder rebatir eso-haz lo que quieras-termino mientras cambiaba de dirección, seguido por Gabriel quien iba por la petición muda que le había hecho Marius

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Para mas desconcierto y preocupación de Poppy, Harry no dio indicios en todo el día de despertar, a simple vista parecía que solo estaba durmiendo ya que se veía muy pacifico. Ella no conocía muy bien al chico ya que era muy tranquilo y serio, las pocas veces que lo llego a ver estaba solo así que pensó que nadie vendría a preguntar por él, mas se sorprendió al ver al joven Malfoy y compañía venir a visitarlo, sin embargo lo todavía mas increíble y que nunca en su vida espero fue ver a Granger delante de ella preguntándole por la salud del joven Slytherin, eso fue un shock, mas se dio cuenta que la joven de verdad apreciaba al chico al ver su mirada preocupada.

Poppy se retiro a sus aposentos ya que no creyó necesario velar el sueño del joven, simplemente puso hechizo alrededor de su cama para saber en cuanto se despertara y se fue a dormir después del día tan agotador que había tenido, aunque mas que nada era mentalmente al tratar de descubrir que le pasaba al chico.

Cerca de la medianoche el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a sacudirse inquietamente y gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro, parecía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla sin embargo de un momento a otro se quedo quieto y de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse una extraña bruma la cual fue tomando una forma humana una vez termino de salir, mostrando la misma figura de Harry solo que su cabello era completamente blanco y sus ojos carmín.

-Me esta llamando-fue lo único que pronuncio antes de voltear a ver el techo y cambiar a la majestuosa forma de un gran dragón platinado que voló traspasando el techo y despareciendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Por más esfuerzos que hicieron no pudieron con la abismal diferencia de numero con respecto del enemigo, hasta el momento nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando y los pocos que se encontraban luchando contra los intrusos, no sabían a que se estaban enfrentando ni que deseaban de ellos.

-Si esto sigue así estaremos en problemas-comento Gabriel a un lado de Axel; ellos al ver la gran cantidad de intrusos corrieron para llegar lo mas rápido a la sala ónix como se los había pedido el viejo hombre.

-No entiendo como han sido capaces de llegar tan lejos-dijo de forma irritada-es como si supieran todo sobre la fortaleza.

-Axel, no estarás insinuando que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas-le dijo de forma seria ante tan atroz posibilidad.

-Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de nada-cada minuto que pasaba se escuchaba que la batalla estaba llegando ahí-lo único que debe preocuparte es que las llaves no lleguen a sus manos.

-Pero…-trato de replicar sin embargo los dos sintieron las barreras temblar, señal de que el enemigo trataba de entrar al lugar.

-Maldición-mascullo enojado Axel, se acerco al aparador donde descansaban las llaves y las tomo para después acercarse a Gabriel-toma-dijo entregándoselas-yo los distraeré mientras tú escapa.

-¿Que? Claro que no, yo me quedare a pelear-le rebatió, nada contento con la decisión que su amigo había tomado.

-No es momento de ser héroe, la prioridad es poner las llaves a salvo-le dijo muy serio y determinado.

Unos minutos después la puerta que los separaba de los intrusos exploto alertándole a los dos que el enemigo estaba cerca.

-Vamos, vete-le apremio empujándolo hacia una puerta oculta que había en el lugar.

Camino por un angosto pasillo, el cual estaba muy sucio debido a que hace mucho que no era usado, ya que hasta el momento no habían tenido la necesidad de usarlo; después de unos minutos caminando vislumbro un poco de luz seña de que estaba cerca de la salida así que se apresuro a llegar a la fuente de esa luz.

En cuanto traspaso la salida, de la nada le llego una maldición que impacto en su hombro causándole un gran dolor, sin embargo él siguió corriendo mandando uno que otro hechizo a sus perseguidores; ahora no tenia duda de que había un traidor en pandora, ya que no tenia otra explicación para que esos sujetos le estuvieran esperando en la salida del pasadizo secreto.

-_Desmaius, Expelliarmus-_mando los hechizos una vez hubo sacado su varita para defenderse, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a ver al enemigo.

-_Diffindo_- alcanzo a escuchar lo cual le permitió esquivar el ataque, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte con los demás.

Otro hechizo paso rosándole el rostro, por lo que al final termino cubriéndose con un pilar para poder defenderse de los ataques, mas comenzaba a sentirse mareado debido a la considerable perdida de sangre que estaba teniendo, cortesía de la herida en su hombro.

"_Alguien, por favor que alguien venga"_ pensaba mientras sentía como el pilar temblaba cada vez que un hechizo impactaba en el, sabia que si no hacia nada seria su final y no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara. De la nada una potente luz lo segó por un momento, para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un majestuoso dragón platinado.

-Te..ten-le extendió las llaves sin saber por que lo hacia, ya que sentía que podía confiarle tan preciados objetos a ese ser, además que no tardaría mucho en perder la conciencia.

Ante la acción de Gabriel, el dragón lentamente fue tomando forma humana y se dispuso a tomar los objeto que se le ofrecían, mas solo alcanzo a tomar el espejo antes de que una explosión los separara ocasionando que la brújula y el pergamino salieran volando lejos de Gabriel y ese estraño ser quien solo sostenía en una mano la llave que alcanzo a tomar, por su parte Gabriel lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconciente fue como un sujeto encapuchado tomaba el pergamino y la brújula que estaban a unos metros de él, para después desaparecer.

-A..xel-fue lo que escucho el dragón al acercarse al semi inconsciente joven, por algún motivo sintió un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre y sin pensarlo dos veces salió rumbo a donde sentía la magia de Axel.

Cuando llego al lugar solo quedaba Axel y dos sujetos de pie, tan metidos en su pelea estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de este.

-_Avada Kedavra-_pronuncio un tercer sujeto por detrás de Axel, al parecer el dragón no era el único espectador que había llegado.

-¡No¡-grito con terror y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde estaba Axel interponiéndose entre la maldición y el hombre, lo cual dio como resultado que el hechizo le diera de lleno; sus miradas se cruzaron y Axel pudo distinguir por un momento un verde esmeralda en los ojos carmesí del joven.

-¿Harry?-dijo en un susurro ahogado, estiro su mano hacia el chico pero antes de poder tocarlo este se fragmento en pequeñas esferas de luz ante los incrédulos ojos del mayor.

-Que escena tan conmovedora—se burlo uno de los sujetos con los que peleaba Axel, causando que la furia se apoderara de este.

-_Avada Kedavra-_antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Axel ya los había terminado, sin embargo su mirada estaba puesta en el lugar donde el muchacho se había desvanecido-otra vez no-pronuncio con impotencia.

/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las esferas de luz aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, las cuales lentamente comenzaron a formar la imagen del joven, quien con dificultad se acerco a la cama donde descansaba su cuerpo original y se introdujo en este sin darse cuenta que aun sostenía el espejo en su mano.

En cuanto se unió esa parte a su cuerpo Harry despertó abruptamente, antes de que pudiera siquiera registrar lo que acababa de pasar sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-el grito resonó en todo el castillo despertando a sus habitantes.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-llego corriendo Poppy ya que al estar tan cerca del chico, incluso por un instante sintió el dolor del chico.

-A..Axel, Ga.. Gabriel, te…tengo que…ir a..ayu..ayudarlos-su respiración era agitada, sentía su cuerpo entumecido pero aun así estaba tratando de levantarse.

-Por dios muchacho, no debes levantarte-le regaño una vez se acerco a Harry, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por salir de la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Poppy?-por la puerta entraron Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin y McGonagall.

-El chico debió haber tenido una pesadilla-fue lo único que se le ocurrió que pudo haber pasado, sin embargo Harry seguía tratando de salir de la cama aunque solo duro unos segundo mas antes de que se quedara quieto-¿te encuentras bien?.

_La verdad con mentira fue manchada_

_La mente con ilusiones fue engañada_

_Sus pecados con muerte inocente quisieron pagar_

_Ahora del elegido solo cenizas quedan_

_El enemigo silencioso inicia su cruzada_

_Lastima que su salvador no fue un fénix_

_Si el dragón se queda oculto en la oscuridad_

_Díganle hola al infierno que habrá_

_Si desean la ayuda del dragón _

_el fénix emperador no debe intervenir _

_Solo una cosa no deben olvidar_

_El corazón del dragón fue marcado por la traición_

_El sueño de paz esta por terminar_

_El camino correcto deben tomar_

_Una segunda oportunidad no habrá_

_No digan que no fueron advertidos_

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el lugar, nadie daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder hace unos instantes, mas las palabras no dejaban de repetirse en sus cabezas una y otra vez. Todos estaban seguros que esa podría ser una profecía, por el simple hecho del tono de voz que uso, el cual distaba mucho de ser el usual del joven.

-Algo muy malvado se acerca, trayendo consigo la muerte-la voz de Harry rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-¿A que se refiere señor Moonlight?-le cuestiono Dumbledore muy intrigado por la vuelta que habían dado las cosas.

-Estoy cansado, buenas noches-simplemente se acostó y cubrió con la cobija todo el cuerpo, dándole la espalda a todos los presentes.

-Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar Albus-dijo Poppy al ver la intenciones del director de hacerle un extenso interrogatorio al chico-mañana podrá hablar con el chico.

-Esta bien-dijo al ver la resolución en la cara de la mujer-creo que no es necesario decirles que lo que acaba de pasar no debe salir de esta habitación-todos asintieron para después salir del lugar, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero las grandiosas ideas que estaba teniendo no estaban acorde al fic (al menos a este XD) por lo que me vi incapaz de actualizar, más sin embargo mi inspiración regreso.**

**En este capitulo se dan algunos datos que serán piezas clave para la trama de la historia, además de comenzar a unir los caminos del enemigo señor X con Harry y Pandora al mismo tiempo.**

**Contestando los review de las personas que tan amablemente se tomaron un tiempo para decirme que les parecía mi historia.**

**satorichiva**** .-bueno pues en este capitulo ya se va conectando mas a Harry con pandora, pero poco a poco iré acomodando todo lo referente a ese asunto, respecto a quien escucho la conversación eso lo revelare mas adelante ya que tengo algo pensado para esa persona y respecto a la explicación, pues es un secreto jajajajjaja XD. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Agus.- En verdad siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estuve un poco ocupada con la escuela y un bloqueo de escritor; aunque no es una excusa solo quería que supieras que no me he olvidado de mi fic, incluso me siento algo culpable de haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.**

**A tu pregunta, pues después ese pequeño dato tendrá relevancia y será revelado.**

**Vladislav.- muchas gracias por decirme que mi historia estaba algo lenta, la verdad no estaba muy segura si solo era mi imaginación o no, por lo cual tu comentario de fue de ayuda.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben como hacermela llegar n_n.  
**

**Matta ne**


End file.
